


Spielarten der Macht

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: CAM - Character Appreciation Month, Drama, F/M, Post Final Episode, Post Season 5
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-21
Updated: 2008-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 54,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach dem Kampf wird alles Schwarz ... bis Illyria plötzlich wieder ins Leben gerissen wird. Und obwohl sie immer noch in LA ist, ist alles anders und sie versteht nicht, was gesehen ist. Hinzu kommt ein seltsamer Fremder, aus dem sie so gar nicht schlau wird und der ihr Macht bietet. Viel Macht. Was oder wer jedoch steckt dahinter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What you want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/324685) by [Amancham-EN (Amancham)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-EN). 



> Das ist alles nur geklaut eo-eoh Das ist alles gar nicht meine ... eeehooo! Danke Joss, für eine faszinierende Welt. Nur das Ende fand ich doof, drum gibt's die Story.
> 
> geschrieben für den Illyria Appreciation Month auf BFF, ausgezeichnet mit dem 1. Platz.
> 
> Die Idee für die Story basiert auf meinem Drabble, den ich für den Drabble Battle geschrieben hatte. Ansonsten wäre ich vermutlich nie auf das seltsame Pairing gekommen ;)

Lange Zeit war Nichts. Nichts als Dunkelheit. Keine Gedanken, keine Emotionen, keine Empfindungen. Einfach nichts. Bis eines Tages … die Welt wieder anfing, sich zu drehen.

~*~

An dem Tag, war da plötzlich Licht, ein Gesicht, eine Stimme. Bilder und Eindrücke, die sich geradezu schmerzhaft in ihre Augen brannten, Feuer durch ihren Körper jagten, ihre Wut entfachten. Noch nie hatte sich Illyria so hilflos gefühlt, so verloren wie in dem Moment, als ihre Existenz grob aus der Warteschleife gezerrt wurde. Sie wollte sich wehren, doch der Körper, welcher nie ihr eigener gewesen war, verweigerte den Gehorsam. Und das machte sie noch wütender.

Sie hatte viel erduldet. Jahrtausende hatte sie verharrt, darauf gewartet, wiedererstehen zu können, aus der körperlosen Essenz als welche sie in den Sarg gesperrt worden war, nur um in einem menschlichen Köper wiedergeboren zu werden und festzustellen, dass ihre Armeen zu Staub zerfallen waren. Und dann hatte man sie ihrer Kräfte beraubt. Sie war gefangen in einer sterblichen Hülle, nur ein Schatten ihrer Herrlichkeit.

Langsam, ganz langsam stahlen sich Erinnerungsfetzen in ihr Bewusstsein. Durcheinander gewirbelt, verworren, ohne Sinn und Zusammenhang. Wut war kein Ausdruck mehr für das, was sie empfand. Kein Wort der schwachen Rasse hätte je ausdrücken können, was in ihr vorging.

Noch immer vernahm sie eine Stimme, die weiter auf sie einredete, doch sie konnte den Worten keinen Sinn abgewinnen, ihnen nicht folgen. Wer auch immer mit ihr sprach, hatte die unglaubliche Unverfrorenheit, sie zu berühren. Sie, eine Göttin! Das schrie nach Strafe. Aber erst später. Später, wenn sie ihre Kräfte gesammelt hatte und diese seltsame Lähmung von ihr abgefallen war. Sie hatte zehntausende Jahre gewartet, sie würde noch etwas länger warten, ausharren und dann zuschlagen. Rache üben.

„Keine Sorge, ich bring dich hier raus!“ Die ersten Worte, die sie tatsächlich begriff und die Worte, die sie dazu brachten, die Augen zu schließen und zu warten. Sie hatte Zeit.

~*~

Wenig später fand sie sich in einem Raum wieder. Viel zu klein, viel zu eng, die Wände so nah um den Körper, den sie besaß, dass sie fast das Gefühl hatte, sie bereits zu spüren. Es behagte ihr nicht. Erinnerungen strömten auf sie ein, an Wesley, der sie auf das Dach geführt hatte, als sie in der winzigen Box, welche die Menschen Wohnung nannten, das Gefühl bekommen hatte, dass die Wände immer näher kamen, sie zerquetschen würden.

Doch diesmal würde Wesley nicht kommen und sie mit ruhiger Stimme auf das Dach leiten. Er würde nicht lächelnd bestätigen, dass die Menschen dumm waren und dennoch voller Liebe auf die Tausenden von Boxen blicken, die sich zu ihren Füßen zeigten. Wesley war tot und die Erinnerung schmerzte, machte sie wütend.

Sie stand auf, durchschritt das viel zu kleine Zimmer, maß die Enge mehrmals in Schritten um sich zu vergewissern, dass die Wände nicht näher kamen, ehe sie an das kleine Fenster trat und hinausblickte auf die Stadt, die so seltsam vertraut und gleichermaßen fremdartig wirkte.

Nichts machte Sinn.

Illyria rief sich die letzten Augenblicke ins Gedächtnis, an welche sie sich noch erinnern konnte. Der Kampf. Tausende von Dämonen hatten sich auf sie und die anderen gestürzt. Charles Gunn hatte den Tod gefunden, dessen war sie sich sicher. Sie hatte ihn irgendwann aus den Augen verloren, in all dem Tumult. Doch er war zu Beginn des Kampfes bereits verletzt und geschwächt gewesen. Es war unmöglich, dass er überlebt hatte.

Über die Vampire vermochte sie nicht zu urteilen. Vielleicht hatten sie den Kampf verloren und waren zu Staub zerfallen, vielleicht auch nicht. Sie wusste es nicht und die Unwissenheit machte sie rasend.

Nach Außen hin wirkte Illyria ruhig. In ihrem Innersten jedoch kochte und brodelte es, während sie den ausdruckslosen Blick weiterhin durch die Scheibe hindurch in die Ferne richtete.

~*~

Sie spürte die Anwesenheit des Menschen, noch ehe die Tür geöffnet wurde. Illyria reagierte nach außen hin nicht, auf das Eintreten des Eindringlings. Doch innerlich spannte sie sich.

„Du bist wach“, vernahm sie eine Stimme. Ein Mann. Überraschung schwang in seinen Worten mit, Bewunderung. Illyria ballte prüfend die Hände zu Fäusten, testete ihre Muskeln. Sie erholte sich rasch. Zumindest ihr Körper. Ihre Kraft kehrte zurück und mit ihr die Wut. Er hatte die Unverfrorenheit besessen, sie zu berühren. Langsam, beinahe bedrohlich wandte sie sich um. Er stand an der Tür, scheinbar verunsichert. Das gefiel ihr.

„Hatte nicht erwartet, dass …“ er verstummte. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz nach oben. Der Anflug eines Lächelns, hinweg gewischt, von ihrem starren und sicherlich wütenden Gesichtsausdruck. Dennoch trat er ein, schloss die Tür, sah sie an. Er besaß sogar die Frechheit, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Das war mehr, als Illyria in diesem Moment ertragen konnte. Schneller als seine Augen es wahrnehmen konnten, hatte sie den viel zu kleinen Raum durchquert, ihn am Kragen hochgehoben und donnerte ihn mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür. Er verzog das Gesicht, doch das kümmerte sie nicht.

„Hey, langsam, du …“

„Wie kannst du es wagen!“, brauste sie auf. „Du weißt wohl nicht, wem du gegenüberstehst.“

„Doch“, gab er knapp zurück. „Du bist Illyria. Einer der Alten, Ursprünglichen. Ein reiner Dämon. Und doch gefangen in einer sterblichen Hülle.“

„Genug!“, presste sie hervor und starrte ihm weiterhin mit feurigem Blick in die Augen. Er erwiderte ihren Blick ungerührt, ließ sich nicht einschüchtern, machte sie nur noch wütender. „Du warst es, der mich berührt hat. Allein dafür sollte ich dir alle Knochen im Leib brechen. Ich werde dich zermalmen, zerquetschen wie eine Fliege!“, erklärte sie sachlicher als ihre Wut es eigentlich zuließ.

„Na, das wäre unklug“, gab er schlicht zurück. „Ich kann dir helfen. Ich habe dir bereits geholfen. Ich habe dich da raus geholt, dich befreit. Ohne mich wärst du noch immer eine Gefangene. Vielleicht solltest du darüber nachdenken, ehe du weiter darüber philosophierst, wie du mich umbringen wirst.“

„Wer bist du?“, verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Das liegt ganz bei dir. Ich kann einfach nur ein Opfer sein, ein kleiner Mensch den du wie eine Fliege zerquetschst. Oder: ich kann dir ein Führer sein, Hilfe in dieser Welt.“

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe.“ Das allerdings stimmte nicht wirklich also ließ sie ihn los und dadurch achtlos zu Boden fallen. Er hustete, wollte sich hochrappeln.

„Bleib dort unten“, herrschte sie ihn finster an. „Sonst werde ich dir die Beine brechen, um sicherzustellen, dass du auf dem Boden bleibst.“ Er blickte zu ihr hoch, lehnte sich dann gegen die Tür in seinem Rücken und stellte ein Bein auf, einen Arm locker über das Knie drapiert.

„Und jetzt?“ Seine Stimme klang noch immer ruhig. Illyria versuchte ihn zu ergründen, seine Gedanken, seine Gefühle. Doch da war nichts und wenn da etwas war, so war es ihr verborgen. Das war seltsam. Doch vielleicht waren auch noch nicht alle ihre Fähigkeiten zurückgekehrt.

„Du sagst du hast mich befreit. Erkläre.“

„Lässt der Name Wolfram & Hart irgendwas bei dir klingeln?“ Er schien an ihrem Blick zu erkennen, dass der Name sehr wohl etwas für sie bedeutete. Oder er mutmaßte einfach. Auf jeden Fall sprach er unbeirrt weiter. „Schön. Du warst ihre Gefangene.“

„Das ist nicht möglich. Keine Kraft kann mich halten, ich bin …“

„Ja, ja“, gab er gelangweilt zurück. „Ich kenne deine Reden. Ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie dich eingesperrt hatten. Tiefgekühlt wie ein Stück Fleisch in ihren komischen Daueraubewahrungs-Kammern. Muss demütigend sein, sich das vor Augen zu führen.“ Wieder brodelte Wut in ihr hoch und sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, starrte ihn an.

„Erkläre“, forderte sie mit schneidender Stimme. Der Mann seufzte, zuckte leicht die Schultern. Eine Geste der Gleichgültigkeit. Das hatte Wesley ihr einmal erklärt.

„Was gibt es da zu erklären? Technick macht’s möglich. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie das genau funktioniert oder was da passiert. Ich weiß nur, dass sie Dämonen und andere Kreaturen oft in so seltsame Räume sperren. So etwas wie Schränke. Die kommen da nie mehr raus, außer irgendwer holt sie da heraus. Das habe ich getan.“

Erneut ging Illyria zum Fenster, starrte hinaus. „Alles wirkt anders.“ Eigentlich waren die Worte an sie selbst gerichtet, sie hatte sie nicht einmal laut aussprechen wollen.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie lange du dort warst. Tut mir leid“, warf er ein, obwohl sie ihn gar nicht gefragt hatte. „Hör zu. Wir können jetzt noch weiter deine Machtspielchen spielen, oder wir gehen endlich nach draußen. Ich vermute, das Zimmer hier behagt dir nicht wirklich. War nur eine Notlösung.“

Illyria dachte darüber nach. Für den Moment wollte sie ihn am Leben lassen. Vielleicht konnte er ihr tatsächlich von Nutzen sein. Für den Moment. Töten konnte sie den Menschen später noch immer. Sie wandte sich wieder um.

„Ich gestatte dir, vorerst am Leben zu bleiben.“ Eigentlich sollten die Worte ihm Angst machen, doch er grinste zufrieden. Für einen Moment dachte sie darüber nach, ihn doch noch zu töten. Es wäre so einfach, ihm das Genick zu brechen oder seine Organe mit ein paar gezielten Schlägen zu Brei zu zerstampfen. „Steh auf!“, herrschte sie ihn schließlich an. Er gehorchte. Jedoch nicht, ohne einen Moment länger sitzen zu bleiben, vermutlich nur um sie zu provozieren. Menschen!

 


	2. Chapter 2

Es war Nacht, doch die Stadt pulsierte vor Leben wie eh und je. Sie hatte den Mann angewiesen, hinter ihr zu bleiben, aber er gehorchte nicht. Definitiv würde sie noch etwas Zeit darauf verwenden müssen, ihn zu erziehen. Er hatte nicht annähernd den nötigen Respekt vor ihr, um sich in ihrer Gesellschaft aufzuhalten.

Wieder blieb sie stehen während er weiter ging und erst ein paar Schritte später inne hielt. Forschend sah sie sich um, ignorierte vollkommen, dass sich ihr Begleiter nach ihr umgedreht hatte und mit einem genervten Seufzen die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Alles wirkte vertraut, sie war schon einmal hier gewesen, diese Straßen entlang gegangen. Und doch war alles anders. Sie schloss die Augen, rief sich ins Gedächtnis, wann und mit wem sie hier schon einmal gestanden hatte. Es war Wesley gewesen, der sie auf einen abendlichen Spaziergang mitgenommen hatte, um ihr die Welt zu zeigen. Ein seltsamer Schmerz zog sich für einen winzigen Augenblick durch ihren Körper und irgendwo tief in ihr regte sich etwas, das sie bisher immer zu ignorieren und vergessen versucht hatte.

Die Überreste der Person, die früher diese Hülle, diesen Körper ihr Eigen genannt hatte. Illyria hasste Winifred Burkle. Sie hätte verbrennen müssen im Feuer der Übernahme, restlos und gänzlich. Doch sie hatte sich an irgendetwas festgehalten. An Wesley, den sie nicht hatte verlassen wollen. Nun mussten sie diesen Körper teilen, auch wenn die junge Frau nur einen schwindend geringen Anteil ihres jetzigen Seins darstellte. Sie war da.

„Können wir weiter? Oder fasziniert dich das Lichterspiel der Leuchtreklamen wirklich so sehr?“ Sie fuhr herum, war schneller bei ihm als die Menschen es mit bloßen Augen sehen konnten, doch er zuckte nicht zusammen, war nicht überrascht. Ungerührt stand er vor ihr, wie ein Baum, der dem Sturm trotzt, ein Fels, der sich in der Brandung nicht bewegt. „Nicht hier.“ Seine Stimme klang fast wie Knurren. „Diese Machtspielchen sollten wir nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit austragen.“

„Warum nicht?“, schnappte sie. Geduld hatte noch nie zu ihren Stärken gehört und dieser Mann hatte ihre Geduld weit über ein erträgliches Maß hinaus strapaziert.

„Das ist noch zu früh. Du solltest nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf dich ziehen, solange du noch so verwirrt durch die Gegend kriechst.“ Damit wandte er sich um und ging. „Komm“, meinte er knapp über die Schulter.

Illyrias Gedanken überschlugen sich, sie kochte und brodelte. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn einfach in seine Einzelteile zerlegt, um sich nicht weiter mit diesem seltsamen Menschen auseinandersetzen zu müssen, doch etwas hielt sie ab. Es war die Art, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhielt. Das furchtlose Auftreten und die Tatsache, dass sie weder seine Gedanken oder Gefühle noch seine Präsenz wirklich wahrnehmen konnte. Er hatte eine Präsenz, eine Ausstrahlung, doch diese verwirrte sie, denn es war nicht viel Menschliches darin. Zuvor, im Hotelzimmer, war es ihr nicht wirklich aufgefallen. Ihre Instinkte hatten ihr gesagt, dass sich der Mensch genähert hatte. Doch ihre Fähigkeiten waren zurückgekehrt und während sie um sich herum Gefühle wahrnahm und ein wahrer Sturm von Emotionen über ihr hereinbrach wie die Wellen eines Tsunamis, strahlte er eine auf seltsame Weise angenehme Stille aus.

Sie folgte ihm, langsam, noch immer wütend, aber auch nachdenkend, bis ihr plötzlich etwas bewusst wurde. „Hier war ein Park!“

„Hier? Nein. Wir sind auf dem Weg in den Park, aber der ist noch ein gutes Stück entfernt.“

„Meine Erinnerungen trügen mich nicht. Hier war ein Zaun, Bäume, Gras.“ Er blieb stehen sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Bist du sicher?“ Sie antwortete nicht. Schließlich hatte sie schon gesagt, dass sie sich sicher war. Warum also eine Frage beantworten, deren Antwort sie längst gegeben hatte? „Seltsam.“ Er legte die Stirn in Falten, zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Es stimmt. Der Park war früher größer, aber das ist schon lange her.“

„Wie lange?“ Dies konnte ihre Chance sein, wenigstens etwas Aufschluss zu erhalten über die Dauer ihrer Gefangenschaft. Er zuckte leicht die Schultern.

„Richtig lang. 60 Jahre oder so.“ Illyria nahm die Information auf, doch sie verarbeitete sie nicht. Noch nicht. Sie speicherte sie ab und nahm sich vor, in aller Ruhe zu analysieren, was er gesagt hatte.

Wortlos gingen sie weiter, bis sie schließlich den Park erreicht hatten und durch das offene Tor traten. Der Park selbst war lachhaft klein und nicht sehr gut ausgeleuchtet, doch das störte sie nicht. Er ging noch ein Stück weiter, bis sie zwischen den Bäumen standen. Illyria fühlte sich schon etwas besser. Natürlich hörte man noch immer den Lärm der Stadt, doch zumindest war es etwas ruhiger hier und sie fühlte sich seltsam frei, umgeben von Bäumen und Büschen anstatt Mauern.

„Wir sollten mal etwas klar stellen“, erklärte der Mensch plötzlich und wandte sich um, baute sich regelrecht vor ihr auf. „Ich bin nicht dein Diener. Und ich lasse mich von dir nicht als solcher behandeln. Akzeptiere es oder versuche allein zurecht zu kommen.“

„Du wagst es …“

„Ja, ich wage es. Was willst du jetzt machen, huh?“ Illyria lächelte böse. Was wollte sie schon machen? Ihm endlich ein paar Manieren beibringen. Sie ballte die Hand zur Faust und zielte auf sein Kinn. Vielleicht würde sein Kopf zermatscht, denn sie hielt ihre Kraft nicht zurück, doch was kümmerte es sie! Umso überraschter war sie, als er geschickt auswich und zum Gegenschlag ausholte, der sie wenigstens fünf Meter nach hinten katapultierte. Sie knallte mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum, der gequält stöhnte, als sie gegen den Dicken stamm prallte. Im ersten Moment war sie überrascht, dann nur noch wütend. Das war zu viel. Sie stürzte sich auf ihn.

Es war ein erbitterter Kampf. Ein Kampf, bei dem es zu Illyrias Überraschung scheinbar keinen Gewinner geben konnte. Sie landete ein paar gezielte Treffer, die auch den Menschen meterweit durch den Park schleuderten, doch anstatt liegen zu bleiben, wie sie es erwartet hatte, stand er immer wieder auf und jeder seiner Treffer war nicht weniger kraftvoll und effektiv. Ihre Schulter schmerzte, ihre Lippe war aufgesprungen und die ein oder andere Verfärbung auf ihrer Haut zeigte an, dass mehr Kraft hinter seinen Schlägen steckte, als sie sich je vorgestellt hätte. All das war etwas, das ihr zuvor nur zweimal passiert war: Bei dem Kampf gegen Hamilton und bei ihrem erbitterten Kampf gegen die Übermacht von Dämonen, bei der sie Angel, Spike und Gunn zuletzt gesehen hatte. Doch sie wollte nicht aufgeben. Ihr Stolz verbot ihr, den Kampf zu beenden.

Er rappelte sich gerade wieder hoch, nachdem sie ihn mit einem besonders kraftvollen Fausthieb gegen den nächsten Baum katapultiert hatte. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen, doch sein Körper schien nach wie vor größtenteils unversehrt. Illyria starrte ihn an.

„Was bist du?“ Er lächelte zufrieden und machte keine Anstalten, sie erneut anzugreifen.

„Nicht das, was du erwartet hast.“

„Nein.“

„Schön. Vielleicht bist du jetzt gewillt, mir zuzuhören.“ Er sah sie an. Nicht bittend oder fragend. Eher erwartungsvoll. Sie kannte diesen Blick. Es war der Ausdruck, mit dem Wesley sie oft angesehen hatte, wenn er ihr eine Frage gestellt hatte.

„Rede.“ Erneut zeigte sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

„Wie ich schon sagte, bin ich nicht dein Diener und ich werde nicht dulden, dass du mich wie einen behandelst. Ich habe dich befreit und ich bin gewillt, dir zu helfen.“

„Wobei?“ Eine Frage, die sie schon seit einer Weile beschäftigt hatte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie hier sollte. Sie wusste nicht, wo die anderen waren. Wesley hatte viel Zeit damit verbracht, ihr Regeln zu erklären, wie sie sich zu verhalten hatte, doch sie verstand vieles nicht. Auch wenn es Illyria tatsächlich missfiel, so etwas überhaupt zu denken, sie war verloren.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“ Sie schwieg. Wäre es so offensichtlich gewesen, hätte sie schließlich nicht gefragt. Er kam näher, ohne Scheu, ohne Vorsicht. „Sieh dich um. Was siehst du?“

„Bäume. Wir sind in einem Park.“

„Das meine ich nicht.“ Seine Stimme wurde leiser, als er noch etwas näher kam. „Darüber hinaus. Jenseits der Bäume.“

„Menschen in kleinen Boxen, die sie Häuser nennen. Seltsame Maschinen, mit denen sie die Natur bezwingen wollen.“ Sie legte ihren Hass in diese Worte. Menschen. Genau das. Überall.

„Eine Krankheit“, erklärte er ruhig und sprach damit aus, was sie tatsächlich dachte. „Eine Seuche. Du kannst diese Welt davon befreien. Herrsche, wie du früher geherrscht hast.“

„Seit jenen Tagen ist viel Zeit vergangen. Nichts ist mehr, wie es einmal war. Die Menschen sind überall, zahlreich. Ich habe keine Armee um sie zu vernichten.“

„Erschaffe dir eine Armee!“

„Wo soll ich hier eine Armee finden?“

„Benutze die niederen Geschöpfe. Was hindert dich daran? Sie können Mittel zum Zweck sein. Bist du wirklich so einfallslos?“

„Warum willst du, dass ich die Menschen vernichte? Du bist ein Mensch.“

„Hast du noch nicht bemerkt, dass der Schein trügt? Eine menschliche Hülle. Mehr nicht.“

„Kenne ich dich?“

„Nah. Ich bin keiner von den Alten. Und ich denke, es wäre dir auch nicht Recht. Ihr habt mehr gegeneinander gekämpft als gegen die niederen Wesen auf dieser Welt. Deshalb seid ihr gescheitert. Wegen der dummen kleinen Machtspiele. Ich bin etwas anderes, etwas Neues. Deine Rechte Hand, wenn du es willst. Stell dich an meine Seite, Illyria. Schließe dich mir an, diese Seuche endgültig zu vernichten.“

„Es sind Milliarden.“

„Na und? Wir haben Zeit. Wer redet denn davon, sie alle mit einem einzigen Schlag zu vernichten?“ Sie wandte sich ab, starrte zwischen den Bäumen hindurch in die Ferne. Ihre Gedanken stellten ein einziges Durcheinander dar. Fred schrie und tobte in ihrem Innersten, alles, was Wesley ihr je beigebracht hatte, alles was Angel je gesagt hatte, stand dem entgegen, was dieser Fremde gerade zu ihr sagte. Und doch war da ein Teil von ihr, der dem sofort zustimmen wollte. Jener Teil, der vor Zehntausenden von Jahren geherrscht hatte, in einer Zeit der Dunkelheit.

„Denk darüber nach“, durchbrach seine Stimme plötzlich ihre Gedanken. „Die Welt liegt dir zu Füßen. Du musst nur danach greifen. Lass es mich wissen, wenn du dazu bereit bist.“ Sie hörte seine Schritte auf dem weichen Gras, nahm wahr, dass er sich von ihr entfernte.

„Wohin gehst du?“, herrschte sie ihn an.

„Ich lasse dir Zeit zum Nachdenken.“ Er grinste, sie hörte es in seiner Stimme, fühlte seinen Blick in ihrem Rücken. „Versuch nicht, mich zu finden. Es wird dir nicht gelingen. Ich werde dich finden. Und dann erwarte ich eine Antwort.“ Illyria wandte sich um, wollte ihn anbrüllen, dass er nichts zu erwarten hatte, doch er war verschwunden. Irritiert blieb sie stehen, mitten im Park, einsam und allein.

~*~

Ein neuer Tag brach an. Illyria hatte die ganze Nacht damit verbracht, durch die Stadt zu gehen. Sie hatte die Menschen beobachtet, bis diese sich in ihre Häuser zurückgezogen hatten. Wieder und wieder hatte sie darüber nachgedacht, was ihr Wesley gelehrt hatte, war Angels Worte wieder und wieder durchgegangen, mit denen er versucht hatte, ihr zu erklären, dass die Menschheit es verdiente, gerettet zu werden.

Sie hatte über ihre Reisen nachgedacht, die vielen Dimensionen, die sie ganz am Anfang besucht hatte, ehe ihr Angel und Wesley ihre Macht genommen hatten. Keine hatte sie interessiert. Diese Dimension war ihre Heimat und hier wollte sie bleiben, auch wenn sie verseucht war.

Illyria hatte beobachtet, wie die Menschen einander belogen und betrogen, wie sie sich gegenseitig töteten und tatsächlich schien es ihr dass es vielleicht besser für die Welt war, wenn man diese Krankheit endgültig vernichtete. Sie drängte die nagenden Gedanken an Angel, Wesley und die anderen weit in einen verborgenen Winkel ihres Bewusstseins, zusammen mit den Überresten von Winifred Burkle, schottete sich von den quälenden Gedanken ab. Was blieb war Illyria, wie sie einst gewesen war. Eine Gottheit mit dem festen Willen, alles und jeden zu unterwerfen, sich selbst an die Spitze zu stellen, über alles und jeden, egal wie hoch der Preis dafür war. Sie war ein Gott und sie würde wieder als Gott anerkannt werden!


	3. Chapter 3

Illyria ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, während sie das Gebäude vor sich anstarrte. Herrschen, ja das wollte sie. Ihre Macht zurückerhalten. Ihre Herrlichkeit. Doch zuvor wollte sie jene aus dem Weg räumen, die ihr ihren Platz streitig machen könnten: Wolfram und Hart. Zu jener Zeit da sie hier die uneingeschränkte Macht war, waren sie nicht mehr als kleine Fische in einem weiten Meer gewesen. Doch nun waren sie machtvoll und es ärgerte sie.

„Was gedenkst du zu tun?“ Er stand plötzlich hinter ihr, zu nah, ihre Körper berührten sich beinahe. Sie macht einen Schritt nach vorne, weg von ihm.

„Meinen Thron sichern.“

„Illyria, Illyria. Wie konntest du ein Gott über Götter sein, mit dieser Taktik? Du kannst ihnen nicht die Stirn bieten. Noch nicht. Ich weiß, dass Geduld nicht zu deinen Stärken gehört, doch im Moment ist es genau das, was du brauchst.“

„Wer bist du, dass du denkst, mir Befehle erteilen zu können?“

„Kein Befehl, meine blaue Göttin. Vielmehr ein Hinweis. Ob du ihn befolgst oder nicht, liegt bei dir. Doch bedenke: Sie waren es, die dich gefangen gehalten haben. Sie haben dich schon einmal besiegt. Noch kannst du sie nicht bekämpfen.“ Tief in ihr rief eine Stimme, dass er Recht hatte.

„Ich brauche eine Armee.“

„Ja, die brauchst du. Und ich kann dir dabei helfen … wenn du mich lässt.“ Sie nickte langsam. „Komm.“ Er trat neben sie, berührte sie leicht am Unterarm. Es behagte ihr nicht und sie zog rasch den Arm weg. Ein Wink seiner Hand bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen. Einen Moment wollte Illyria rebellieren, doch dann entschied sie sich dagegen und folgte ihm tatsächlich. Er hatte ihr Interesse geweckt. Sie war neugierig, was er vorhatte.

Bald darauf fanden sie sich vor einem Hotel wieder. Er blieb stehen, wartete. Wandte sich nach ihr um.

„Was denkst du? Ist dieses Gebäude angebracht?“

„Wofür?“

„Unsere Residenz. Quell und Ursprung eines neuen Reiches.“ Er lächelte. Sie hob den Kopf, betrachtete das Bauwerk, nickte schließlich. Sie trat ein, blieb dann jedoch stehen.

„Dies ist ein Hotel. Man muss zahlen, um ein Zimmer zu beziehen.“ Er lachte.

„Hast du bereits verlernt, was es bedeutet ein Gott zu sein?“, fragte er schmunzelnd. „Seit wann brauchen Götter Geld? Seit wann unterwerfen sie sich den Regeln der Schwächeren?“

„Was soll das heißen?“ Er seufzte.

„Nimm, was du willst und frage nicht danach. Sie sind nur Getier. Wer sich dir nicht fügt, hat kein Recht zu leben.“ Eigentlich sprach er das aus, was sie dachte. Doch für Illyria war es schwer, sich wieder derartig zu ändern. Sie hatte so sehr versucht, zu lernen und das richtige zu tun, das zu tun, was Wesley und Angel erwartet hatten, doch nun fragte sie sich, warum sie das eigentlich getan hatte. Weshalb hatte sie versucht, es ihnen Recht zu machen? Wieder keimte Wut in ihr auf. Sie war eine Gefangene gewesen, in einem Käfig aus Regeln. Jetzt war sie frei.

Zielstrebig ging sie auf den jungen Mann zu, der hinter dem Tresen im Eingangsbereich stand und sie bereits argwöhnisch musterte.

„Ich will ein Zimmer. Nein. Ich will das Hotel“, erklärte sie ruhig.

„Guten Tag. Ah. Habe ich richtig verstanden? Sie wollen das gesamte Hotel buchen?“

„Ich will es haben, nicht buchen.“

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe nicht …“

„Das sehe ich.“ Illyria streckte die Hand aus, packte den Mann und brach ihm mit einer schnellen Bewegung das Genick. Achtlos ließ sie den Leichnam zu Boden fallen. Es war früh, niemand sonst war im Eingangsbereich, niemand hatte gesehen, was passiert war. Sie lächelte auf den Leichnam hinab, während der seltsame Mensch um den Tresen herumging und auf den Bildschirm blickte.

„Royal Queen. Klingt angebracht, findest du nicht auch?“, meinte er munter und sprang über den Tresen hinweg. „Lass uns gehen.“

Sie gingen die Treppen hinauf, bogen in einen Gang und hielten vor einer Zimmertür. Er trat die Tür ein und machte eine einladende Geste.

„Darf ich bitten?“ Illyria nickte knapp und trat ein.

„Wie ist dein Name?“, erkundigte sie sich, während sie mit kritischem Blick die Räume begutachtete. „Das sollte vorerst genügen“, erklärte sie zufrieden.

„Warum brauche ich einen Namen?“

„Du rufst mich bei meinem. Ich verlange, auch dich rufen zu können. Natürlich kann ich dich auch einfach Mensch rufen …“ Er verzog das Gesicht.

„Erinnere mich nicht daran. Kjartan. Ruf mich Kjartan.“

„Warum tust du das … Kjartan?“

„Ist es nicht offensichtlich?“

„Ich würde nicht fragen, wenn ich deine Beweggründe verstehen würde.“ Er lächelte.

„Das ist wahr. Wir sind uns ähnlich. Verfolgen das gleiche Ziel. Doch alleine kann keiner von uns dieses Ziel erreichen. Deshalb habe ich dich befreit. Um mit dir zusammen diese Stadt zu unterjochen und danach diesen Kontinent. Wir können über die Welt herrschen, Illyria. Abgesehen davon, habe ich eine offene Rechnung mit einem gemeinsamen Feind und hoffe, diese irgendwann begleichen zu können.“

„Wolfram und Hart.“

„Ja.“ Er machte es sich in einem der Sessel gemütlich. „Und jetzt lass uns über die Zukunft reden, meine grausame Göttin.“ Er schmeichelte ihr. Vermutlich mit voller Absicht. Doch Illyria war froh darüber. Es tat ihr gut, nach all der Zeit, die sie nichts weiter als ein geschwächter Dämon im Körper einer jungen Frau gewesen war. Sie fand seine Anwesenheit mit jedem Satz den er sagte angenehmer.

~*~

„Vergiss nicht, wer du bist und für wen du arbeitest.“ Die Stimme dröhnte in seinem Kopf. Bedrohlich und laut. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Natürlich nicht. Sie mussten ihm ja wieder einmal zeigen, was er war und wer die Fäden in der Hand hielt. Der junge Mann seufzte innerlich.

_Wie könnte ich? Ich werde Tag für Tag daran erinnert._

„Du verlierst dein Ziel aus den Augen.“

_Nein. Ich …_

Schmerz fuhr durch seinen Leib. Brannte sich scheinbar einen Weg aus seinem Innersten an die Oberfläche. Er hätte geschrieen, wenn ihm sein Körper gehorcht hätte. Doch er war dazu verdammt, es schweigend hinzunehmen, zu ertragen. Er musste darauf warten, dass sie von ihm abließen. Wolfram und Hart, die Seniorpartner. Die Dämonen, welche alle Fäden in ihrer Hand hielten.

Nur langsam flaute der Schmerz ab, wurde reduziert auf ein dumpfes, allumfassendes Pochen, das es ihm unmöglich machte, irgendetwas zu denken und dann wurde er einfach fallen gelassen. Von einer Dimension in die nächste. Ungebremst prallte Kjartan auf den harten Boden, wobei ihm die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst wurde. Er blieb liegen, wartete. Nur langsam erhielt er wieder die volle Kontrolle über seinen Körper und rappelte sich mühsam hoch. Er verzog das Gesicht und stöhnte leise. Es würde noch eine Weile dauern, ehe der Schmerz endgültig abklang.

„Das macht meine Aufgabe nicht unbedingt leichter“, flüsterte er missmutig. Am liebsten wäre er einfach liegen geblieben, doch das war nicht möglich. Im Moment war er alleine, doch es würde nicht lange dauern, ehe Illyria zurückkehrte und dann musste er ihr aufrecht gegenüber stehen, mit einem wissenden Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie durfte ihn keinesfalls so sehen. Sonst wäre all die Arbeit, sie auf seine Seite zu ziehen, vernichtet.

Er schleppte sich ins Bad und starrte in den Spiegel. Ringe unter den Augen zeugten davon, dass er mal wieder keine allzu lustige Zeit hinter sich hatte. Es schien jedes Mal, als würde er stundenlang in der anderen Dimension stecken und darauf warten, dass sie ihn endlich wieder aus ihren Klauen entließen. In Wahrheit waren es nur Minuten, wie er längst herausgefunden hatte.

Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf und spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Es tat gut und kühlte auch sein Temperament und seine Nerven. Das war bitter nötig, denn er wusste genau, dass Illyria ihm anmerken würde, wenn er innerlich aufgewühlt war. Auch wenn sie dank einer Blockade der Seniorpartner seine Gedanken und Gefühle nicht erkennen konnte, verfügte sie über genug Feingefühl, um so etwas zu bemerken.

Erneut starrte Kjartan sein Spiegelbild an, bleckte die Zähne wie ein hungriger Wolf.

„Ich hasse dich. Nur damit du das weißt“, knurrte er seinem Spiegelbild entgegen und beinahe war ihm, als hörte er die Antwort, die irgendwo tief in ihm rumorte: _Und wenn schon! Immerhin halte ich dich am Leben!_

Er vernahm das Klappen der Türe. Rasch trocknete sich der junge Mann das Gesicht ab, setzte ein professionelles, etwas überhebliches Lächeln auf und trat aus dem Badezimmer.

~*~

Illyria stand mitten im Raum und beobachtete, wie er näher trat. Etwas störte sie an seinem Anblick, doch sie konnte nicht sagen, was es war. Abschätzend betrachtete sie sein Gesicht, die muskulösen Schultern, die etwas nach vorne gesackt wirkten. Wesley hatte ihr viel beigebracht und sie besaß eine rasche Auffassungsgabe. Sie hatte schnell gelernt, Körpersprache zu lesen und zu deuten, unterstützt von ihrer Fähigkeit die Emotionen anderer Lebewesen zu spüren. Auch wenn ihr Kjartans Gefühle verborgen waren, konnte sie mit Sicherheit sagen, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Erst als sie sich darüber Gedanken machte, kam ihr in den Sinn, dass es ihr eigentlich egal sein sollte. Aber das war es nicht.

„Ist irgendwas?“, durchbrach seine ruhige Stimme ihre Gedankengänge und riss Illyria damit regelrecht aus ihrer Lethargie.

„Zu dieser Frage bist du nicht berechtigt“, antwortete sie rasch, obwohl sie ja keinen Grund hatte, irgendetwas zu verbergen. „Du scheinst allerdings nicht du selbst zu sein.“ Illyria biss sich fast auf die Zunge. Das hatte sie nicht sagen wollen. Es war ein Zeichen von Schwäche, sich für jemand anderes zu interessieren als nur für sich selbst. Allerdings war Kjartan auf dieser Welt der Einzige, in dessen Umgebung sie Ruhe fand und der wusste, wer sie war. Auf seine Gegenwart hätte sie tatsächlich nur ungern verzichtet.

Zu allem Überfluss zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen an. Ganz so als würde er seinen eigenen Ohren nicht trauen. Aber vielleicht hatte sie nur den Eindruck, weil sie selbst nicht glauben wollte, dass sie das gerade gesagt hatte.

„Es geht mir gut“, meinte er schließlich. „Ich weiß, du bist mir keine Rechenschaft schuldig, aber sagst du mir trotzdem, wo du warst?“ Sie betrachtete ihn eingehend. Ihr gefiel seine Art, ihr zu sagen, dass er genau wusste, wo er stand.

„Ich habe mich umgesehen. Auf der Suche nach geeigneten Kandidaten, mir zu folgen und meine Herrschaft auf dieser Welt zu etablieren.“

„Illyria“ Er kam näher. Zu nahe. Es behagte ihr nicht, denn wenn er so nah an sie herantrat, verlor sie die Kontrolle über diesen schwachen, menschlichen Körper. Der Körper reagierte auf ihn und dies zu unterbinden lag weit außerhalb ihrer Möglichkeiten. Sie unterdrückte den Impuls, zurückzuweichen. Schließlich war sie eine Göttin. Sie musste nicht vor ihm zurückweichen. Es war an ihm, den Abstand zu wahren. Allerdings hatte sie längst das Gefühl, dass er eher zum gegenteiligen Verhalten neigte. „Das ist nicht deine Aufgabe. Er lächelte kurz, senkte den Blick. „Warum bin ich noch hier, wenn nicht um dir zu helfen und eben diese Dinge zu erledigen? Die Aufgaben des einfachen Fußvolkes.“ Irgendetwas an der Art wie er diese Worte sprach und an den Worten selbst, rührte sie. Einen Moment hatte sie wirklich den Eindruck, dass er ihr gefallen wollte, ihr dienen.

Und tatsächlich war er gut darin. Denn es war Kjartan gewesen, der dafür gesorgt hatte, dass niemand bemerkt hatte, wer den Mann unten am Empfang umgebracht hatte. Er hatte erfolgreich den Eindruck erweckt, dass er hier ein Gast war und tatsächlich für die Suite bezahlt hätte. Sie selbst wäre dazu niemals fähig gewesen. Sie hätte einfach die Polizisten umgebracht und auch die nächsten Polizisten und so wäre es weitergegangen. Doch sie hätte keine Ruhe gehabt, um ihren eigentlichen Plan zu verfolgen. So war es viel besser.

„Du bist hier, weil ich deine Anwesenheit als angenehm empfinde“, erklärte sie schließlich. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten knapp, dann nickte er und hob den Blick.

„Hattest du Erfolg?“

„Nur geringfügig. Wir haben noch viel Arbeit vor uns.“ Sie wandte sich endgültig von ihm ab, brachte etwas Abstand zwischen sie beide, als sie an das Fenster trat und hinaus blickte.

Sie sah nicht, dass er zufrieden grinste und die Hände in einer selbstgefälligen Geste in die Taschen seiner Jeans schob.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Die Stadt der Engel wird zur Hölle_ **

_Los Angeles_

_Berichten zu Folge wird es immer gefährlicher, sich in L.A. noch auf die Straßen zu wagen. Die Polizei steht der plötzlichen Flut von Verbrechern scheinbar machtlos gegenüber. Der Polizeisprecher weigerte sich, ein Interview zu geben oder sich anderweitig zur gegenwärtigen Lage zu äußern, doch Stimmen werden laut, dass es sich bei der aktuellen Welle von Gewaltverbrechen nicht um gewöhnliche Kriminelle handelt._

_Nach Aussage einiger Augenzeugen waren es keine Menschen, die in der letzten Nacht das Kino gestürmt und eine Spur von grausam misshandelten Leichen zurückgelassen haben. Auch diesmal schweigt die Polizei. Die einzige Information, die nach außen dringt, besagt, dass sich von nun an das FBI um die Situation kümmern wird. Ein Bericht zu dem grausamen Gemetzel der letzten Nacht findet sich auf Seite 3._

Kjartan blickte von der Zeitung auf, als Illyria in den Raum trat. Er erhob sich und nickte ihr in einer halb ergebenen Geste zu.

„Langsam merken die Menschen, dass sich die Stadt verändert“, meinte er lächelnd und hielt Illyria die Zeitung entgegen. Sie betrachtete das Papier abschätzend, wandte sich dann jedoch ab, ohne den Artikel zu lesen.

„Warum sollte es mich kümmern, was die Menschen in ihren seltsamen Kommunikationsmitteln sagen?“, meinte sie abweisend.

„Würde es dich denn kümmern, wenn sie dich eine Göttin riefen?“

„Tun sie es denn?“ Illyria horchte auf.

„Noch nicht. Doch es ist wohl nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie es verstehen werden. Menschen sind ja manchmal so langsam …“

Illyria schnaubte missmutig. Eine Frage der Zeit also. Natürlich spielte Zeit für sie keine Rolle. Sie war unsterblich. Doch war es für sie eine Geduldprobe und Geduld hatte sie keine mehr übrig.

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht mehr warten willst. Doch sag mir, Illyria: was sind ein paar Wochen mehr, nachdem du Zehntausende von Jahren gewartet hast? Willst du wirklich alles riskieren, was wir in den letzten zwei Wochen erreicht haben?“ Er tat es schon wieder. Er war dicht an sie heran getreten. Auf Kjartans Worte achtete Illyria in dem Moment nicht. Vielleicht war es auch besser so, denn er hatte eine geradezu unerschöpfliche Gabe, sie mit seinen Worten wütend zu machen, nur um ihr einen Atemzug später sprichwörtlich zu Füßen zu liegen, als wäre er geradezu unfähig, an ihr zu zweifeln. Illyria fand es schwer, ihn einzuschätzen.

Eigentlich hätte sie ihn längst töten sollen, denn rasch war Illyria klar geworden, dass Kjartan gefährlich war. Er hatte eine Macht über sie, vielmehr über ihren Körper, die sie nicht verstand und sie konnte es nicht verhindern. Sie trat einen Schritt nach vorne, weg von ihm. Doch er folgte ihr.

„Warum tust du das, Illyria?“, fragte er plötzlich.

„Warum tue ich was?“, herrschte sie ihn an und wandte sich ruckartig um, starrte ihn mit wütendem Blick an.

„Du fliehst vor mir.“ Er grinste, doch das Grinsen verschwand rasch von seinem Gesicht, als sie auf ihn los ging und ihn mit einem raschen Handgriff am Hals packte und gegen die nächste Wand drückte. Er röchelte leicht, wehrte sich jedoch nicht weiter gegen ihren Griff.

„Wie kannst du es wagen?“, herrschte sie ihn an und im gleichen Moment kam ihr in den Sinn, dass sie ihm diesen Satz so oft an den Kopf warf. Es hatte ihn noch nie davon abgehalten, sie dennoch weiter zu nerven. So wäre es sicherlich auch dieses Mal gewesen, allerdings konnte er ihr nicht antworten. Er schluckte schwer, sie fühlte die Bewegung unter ihrer Handfläche, wie sich seine Muskeln spannten und sein Adamsapfel gegen ihre Hand drückte. Sie lockerte den Griff, ließ ihn einfach los und er rutschte an der Wand zu Boden, starrte sie mit wütendem Blick an, rappelte sich aber sofort wieder hoch.

„Wie ich es wagen kann? Es stimmt. Du fliehst vor mir, sobald ich dir zu Nahe komme. Das ist eine Schwäche und du solltest verdammt noch mal lernen, damit umzugehen. Wie willst du dich als die große Herrscherin etablieren, wenn du vor einem einfachen Mann fliehst?“

Illyria wandte sich ab. Eine normale, menschliche Reaktion wäre es gewesen, auf seinen Satz hin zu seufzen. Doch sie war kein Mensch und sie wollte nicht noch menschlicher werden als sie ohnehin schon war. Und dennoch schien ihr das die einzige mögliche Reaktion auf seinen Vorwurf hin, denn er hatte Recht.

Scheinbar deutete er ihr Schweigen als Zustimmung, denn erneut kam er näher. „Wovor hast du Angst?“ Es war fast ein Flüstern.

„Ich habe keine Angst. Es ist mir … unangenehm.“

„Warum?“

„Ich kann es nicht erklären.“ Erneut ein Zeichen ihrer Schwäche.

„Versuche es.“ Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Wütend schüttelte sie ihn ab und trat erneut weg.

„Ich verstehe es nicht. Wie soll ich es dann erklären?“

„Was genau ist dir unangenehm? Ich will dir helfen, Illyria. Aber das kann ich nicht, wenn du mir nicht sagst, was los ist.“

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe. Ich bin ein Gott …“

„Spar dir die Litanei. Ich kenne deine Ansprache zur Genüge. Und du brauchst Hilfe. Das ist doch verständlich. Du steckst in einem menschlichen Körper. In Tausenden von Jahren musstest du dich nicht mit so etwas herumschlagen. Es ist neu, ungewohnt. Auch wenn du schon länger in dieser Hülle steckst hattest du noch keine Gelegenheit, sie wirklich kennen zu lernen, zu verstehen.“ Illyria schwieg eine Weile, dachte über seine Worte nach.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was du damit sagen willst.“ Der Satz kostete Überwindung. Sie war gerade im Begriff sich ihm zu öffnen, einen Teil dessen mit ihm zu teilen, was sie in all den Stunden beschäftigte, wenn sie einfach nur da stand und vor sich hin starrte, über sich, die Situation und alles nachdachte. Doch Erfahrung hatte sie gelehrt, dass ein Herrscher keine Schwäche haben und niemandem vertrauen durfte. „Willst du damit sagen, dass ich menschlicher werden soll?“

„Nein!“ Er klang beinahe entsetzt. „Alles was ich sagen will ist das: Du hast einen Körper, der sehr viel eigene Macht besitzt, von der du nicht einmal zu träumen wagst. Macht, die dir in dieser Welt hilfreich sein kann, doch musst du lernen, diese auch zu nutzen. Du musst mit dieser Hülle zurechtkommen.“

Sie schwieg verbissen. Alles was sie darauf hätte sagen können, wäre ein Weiteres ‚ich verstehe nicht’ gewesen und das war für sie absolut inakzeptabel.

Erneut trat er näher und sie wagte es nicht, abermals zu fliehen. Zu oft schon war sie von ihm weg getreten. Sie musste endlich lernen, damit umzugehen. Stille herrschte für eine Weile. Er tat nichts, berührte sie nicht, stand einfach nur hinter ihr, unbewegt, wartend. Illyria spürte seinen Körper deutlich, nahm ihn wahr, obgleich er noch genug Abstand zwischen ihnen gelassen hatte.

„Du verstehst nicht, habe ich Recht?“ Wieder nur ein Flüstern, dicht an ihrem Ohr. Ein seltsames Gefühl zog sich über ihren Rücken hinab. Heiß und kalt zugleich. Illyria schwieg weiterhin verbissen. „Lass mich dir eine Welt zeigen, von der du bisher nicht im Entferntesten wusstest, dass sie existiert.“ Seine Stimme hatte eine seltsame Klangfarbe angenommen, die Illyria noch nie zuvor gehört hatte und die sie nicht einordnen konnte.

„Was willst du?“

„Ich will dich nur berühren dürfen“, gab er leise zurück, wieder nahe an ihrem Ohr. Sein Atem strich über ihre Haut, jagte erneut dieses seltsame Gefühl ihre Wirbelsäule hinunter. Er hatte sie noch nie zuvor darum gebeten oder gefragt. Für gewöhnlich legte er ihr die Hand auf die Schulter oder packte sie am Arm und sie schüttelte ihn ab. Normalerweise tat er es einfach und nahm die Konsequenzen hin. Noch immer zögerte sie. Zu verwirrt, um in irgendein ihr bekanntes Verhaltensmuster zu fallen. „Sieh mich an“, durchbrach er ihre Gedanken erneut. „Bitte“, schwächte er sogleich den eigentlichen Befehl ab.

Sie wandte sich mit einem Ruck um, blitzte ihn aus harten, blauen Augen an, presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Willst du lernen? Oder weiterhin nicht verstehen?“, bohrte er schließlich erneut in der Wunde, die seine Worte bereits gerissen hatten. Natürlich wollte sie lernen und er wusste es mit Sicherheit.

„Lehre mich diese Macht, von der du gesprochen hast“, befahl sie schließlich. Er nickte langsam.

„Sehr wohl, meine schöne Göttin.“ Er hob die linke Hand an ihre Wange. Strich sanft und flüchtig darüber. Sie rührte sich nicht, obwohl ihr Körper wie immer auf seine Berührung reagierte. Dieses Mal lächelte er nicht, sondern beobachtete sie aufmerksam. Seine Hand war noch immer dicht bei ihr, abwartend. Sie spürte seine Rechte, die fast zögerlich an ihre Seite glitt, gleich einem Schmetterling über ihre Kleidung wisperte.

„Du wolltest mich etwas lehren“, meinte sie endlich, als ihr die Stille zu drückend und sie ungeduldig wurde.

„Wohl wahr. Allerdings … Ach, was soll’s.“ Was dann passierte, ging viel zu schnell, als dass sie wirklich hätte reagieren können. Seine Linke glitt in ihren Nacken, zog sie näher, seine Rechte drückte gegen ihren Rücken, wodurch ihr ganzer Körper gegen seinen gedrängt wurde. Dann spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren. Illyria versteifte sich und versuchte ihn von sich zu drücken, doch irgendetwas in ihr wollte den engen Kontakt gar nicht unterbrechen, weshalb ihre Gegenwehr nur halbherzig war und nicht annähernd kraftvoll genug, um ihn tatsächlich von sich zu drängen.

Ebenso rasch wie er sie an sich gezogen hatte, ließ er wieder von ihr ab, ließ sie los. Illyria starrte ihn an und versuchte die Reaktionen ihres Körpers zu deuten. Sie atmete rasch. Etwas, das sie bisher nur von wirklich langen und schweren Kämpfen kannte. Doch dies war kein Kampf gewesen. Er beobachtete sie noch immer und als sie genauer hinsah, bemerkte sie sehr wohl, dass auch die Bewegung seiner Brust schneller war als normal.

„Bist du noch hier?“, fragte er plötzlich in ihre Verwirrung hinein. „Ich hätte schwören können, du würdest mich aus dem Fenster schmeißen. Nicht, dass mich das umgebracht hätte …“

„Was war das und was hat das mit Macht zu tun?“, brauste sie endlich auf.

„Das war ein Kuss. Kein richtiger. Eher ein flüchtiger, kurzer Kuss. Was die Macht angeht … mein Körper reagiert ebenso wie deiner und der jedes anderen Menschen.“ Sie trat näher, legte nach kurzem Zögern die Hand auf seine Brust, blickte zu ihm hoch.

„Was ist ein richtiger Kuss?“

„Schließ die Augen“, murmelte er, während sich seine Augen in die Ihren bohrten. „Dann zeige ich es dir.“ Sie tat es. Aus reiner Neugierde und weil sie wissen wollte, ob das was er einen richtigen Kuss nannte, eine andere Wirkung auf sie, diesen Körper haben würde. „Mach es mir nach“, wisperte er.

Er zog sie erneut näher und sie ließ es zu. Wieder spürte sie seine Lippen auf den Ihren. Weich und warm. Er leckte mit der Zunge leicht über ihre Lippen, die sie noch immer fest aufeinander gepresst hielt. Dann kamen ihr seine Worte in den Sinn, dass sie ihn nachahmen sollte. Zögernd öffnete sie die Lippen und erschrak, als seine Zunge sanft aber bestimmt dazwischendrängte.

Sie wich ein wenig von ihm zurück, doch er folgte ihrer Bewegung, hielt sie mit der Hand im Nacken fest, zog sie mit der anderen noch etwas näher, als er den Arm um ihren schmalen Körper schlang. Langsam, fast träge tastete er sich vor, fand ihre Zunge, glitt mit seiner darüber. Erneut zog sich dieses warme Kribbeln über ihren Rücken hinab und sie imitierte sein Verhalten, als er sich fast lockend zurückzog.

Vorsichtiges Tasten und Erforschen wurde rasch zu einem wahren Tanz und einem kleinen Machtspiel zwischen ihnen, bis Illyria bewusst wurde dass es für sie nur noch sie beide gab, seine Hände, die sie berührten, seine weichen Lippen auf ihren und seine Zunge, die mit ihr spielte. Ihre Gedanken hatten sich auf ein Minimum reduziert, welches nur um ihn kreiste und sie hatte keinen wirklichen Einfluss auf ihren Körper und darauf, was sie tat.

Rasch zog sie sich zurück, brach den engen Kontakt ihrer Körper ab, als sie sich von ihm weg drückte. Nur zögerlich ließ er sie gehen.

„Ich denke, ich verstehe jetzt“, meinte sie kühl und verspürte eine seltsame Genugtuung, als sie ihn beobachtete. Er wirkte verunsichert und weniger Herr seiner Gedanken als sie es in diesem Moment war. Doch ebenso rasch hatte sich Kjartan wieder gefangen und mit einem knappen Nicken wich er etwas zurück.

„Ganz wie du meinst. Obwohl da noch mehr zu erforschen wäre. Deine Entscheidung.“

Sie beschloss, die Stichelei zu ignorieren. „Wir hatten noch etwas vor, wenn ich nicht irre“, meinte er plötzlich und ging in Richtung Tür.


	5. Chapter 5

Sie befanden sich in einer Bar, die Illyria und Kjartan sich als Basis ihrer Operation auserkoren hatten. Es war zwar etwas beengt, aber für den Moment waren sie übereingekommen, dass es besser war, hier zu bleiben und erst später nach einem neuen Ort für ihre Basis zu suchen. Zudem lief die Bar weiterhin. Den Besitzer und alle Angestellten hatten ein Vampirclan und eine kleine Gruppe Dämonen umgebracht und verschwinden lassen – zu großen Teilen in ihren Mägen – und jetzt lief die Bar nach außen zum Schein weiter. Allerdings kam kaum jemand, der diesen Ort je betrat auch lebendig wieder heraus. Die Vampire nannten es ihren privaten Lieferservice.

Illyria beobachtete interessiert den angeekelten Blick von Kjartan und trat näher. „Dir scheint etwas nicht zu behagen“, meinte sie knapp. „Was ist los?“

„Diese Vampire erregen zu viel Aufsehen. Es ist gut, wenn sie Menschen töten, das entspricht unseren Zielen. Aber sie sollten zumindest aufräumen“, murmelte er missmutig und deutete in die Ecke, in der sich einige Leichen stapelten. Illyria lächelte.

„Warum? Mir gefällt der Anblick“, erklärte sie zufrieden.

„Hier kommen Menschen rein. Wir haben noch nicht annähernd genug Kämpfer für eine ordentliche Armee. Willst du wirklich schon im ersten Kampf die Hälfte deiner Streitmacht verlieren?“, herrschte er sie ungehalten an. Illyrias Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Zügle deine Zunge, Kjartan“, zischte sie ihm wütend entgegen. Dann wandte sie sich ab und ging zu den sieben Vampiren, die sich ihnen als erste angeschlossen hatten und die gerade gemeinsam und unter viel Gejohle und dem gepeinigten Geschrei ihres Opfers einen kleinen Nachtisch zu sich nahmen.

Illyria trat zu ihnen, riss die junge Frau aus den Klauen der Vampire und brach ihr mit einem raschen Griff das Genick. „Es reicht“, erklärte sie ruhig, ungerührt von dem wütenden Fauchen und den vampirischen Gesichtern, die ihr entgegen starrten. „Es ist noch nicht an der Zeit, sich derartig aufzuführen“, erklärte sie knapp. „Für den Moment müssen wir uns noch ruhig verhalten. Zumindest, bis wir eine anständige Armee zusammen haben. Also geht und findet weitere Mitglieder für unseren Kampf anstatt hier mit den Tieren zu spielen. Macht euch nützlich.“

Die Vampire fauchten sie noch immer an und der Anführer stand schließlich auf und baute sich vor ihr auf. „Wir haben es uns anders überlegt. Warum sollten wir dir folgen?“, fragte er in gehässigem Tonfall.

„Weil es nur zwei Seiten gibt: Mich oder den Tod“, erklärte sie ruhig. Der Vampir knurrte und griff sie an. Illyria wich keinen Schritt zurück, zuckte nicht einmal mit den Wimpern. Sie packte seinen Kopf und mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung riss sie ihn vom Rumpf des Vampirs, der daraufhin sofort zu Staub zerfiel. „Hat es sich sonst noch jemand anders überlegt?“, fragte sie in den Raum hinein. Nichts als geschockte Stille antwortete ihr. „Gut. Ihr räumt die Leichen weg, damit unser Versteck nicht so bald auffällt. Die anderen: Es ist Zeit, die frohe Botschaft eurer neuen Herrscherin in der Stadt zu verbreiten. An die Arbeit!“ Vampire und Dämonen flohen regelrecht aus der Bar.

„Sehr eindrucksvoll“, meinte Kjartan, der sich an die Bar lehnte und ein Glas Whiskey in der Hand hatte, von dem er genüsslich nippte. „So kann man sich auch sein eigenes Grab schaufeln.“

„Ich sterbe nicht und brauche somit kein Grab. Ich verstehe nicht, was du damit sagen willst.“

„Das ist eine Redewendung, meine blaue Grausamkeit und bedeutet, dass man etwas tut, was einem am Ende schadet.“

„Ich habe mir nicht geschadet.“

„Nein, nicht sofort, aber Angst ist nicht immer die beste Art um zu regieren. Sie könnten versuchen, sich zusammenzuschließen und uns in den Rücken zu fallen und wir stehen wieder da und können von vorne anfangen, mit dem Aufbau der Streitmacht.“

„Wenn du so viel darüber weißt, solltest du dich vielleicht alleine darum kümmern“, fauchte sie ihn an. Er lächelte erneut.

„Das wäre nicht in deinem Sinne, habe ich nicht Recht? Es würde dich ärgern, wenn du von mir abhängig wärst. Du musst nur lernen, den Mittelweg zu beschreiten.“

Sie wollte etwas erwidern, wurde jedoch unterbrochen da in dem Moment die Tür aufging und ein Dämon eintrat, den sie beide in dieser Bar noch nie gesehen hatten. Zielstrebig ging er auf sie zu.

„Es wird von einer neuen Macht gemunkelt, die L.A. in eine Stadt der Dämonen verwandeln will“, wandte er sich direkt an Illyria.

„Du hast richtig gehört.“ Illyria blickte ihn herausfordernd an. Der Dämon war fast doppelt so groß wie sie und überragte auch Kjartan um ein gewaltiges Stück.

„Und vermutlich willst du diese große Herrscherin sein, nicht wahr?“ Er grinste und entblößte dabei einen gewaltigen Satz spitzer Zähne.

„Ich will nicht. Ich bin es“, erklärte Illyria ruhig. Der Dämon blickte zu Kjartan hinüber, der in dem Moment den Rest seines Drinks leerte und das Glas auf den Tresen knallte.

„Und warum sollte ich das glauben, wenn du dich hier mit einem Menschen abgibst?“, erkundigte er sich bei Illyria. „So etwas wie dich verspeise ich zum Frühstück.“ Er ging auf Kjartan zu. Ein seltsames Geräusch hing im Raum. Vermutlich bei seiner Rasse das Äquivalent eines Knurrlauts.

„Ich werde nicht dulden, dass …“ Doch Kjartan hob die Hand und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass sie sich nicht einmischen sollte. Eigentlich war Illyria wütend über sein Gehabe, andererseits jedoch war sie neugierig, was er wohl vorhatte. Also wartete sie schweigend ab.

„Versuch es“, meinte Kjartan herausfordernd. Der Dämon legte die kurze Entfernung mit einer für seine Größe überraschenden Schnelligkeit zurück und noch ehe Illyria recht verstand, was geschah, drang von Kjartan bereits ein kurzer Aufschrei an ihr Ohr. Verwirrt starrte sie zu ihm hinüber. Sie hatten sich schon öfter geschlagen, sie hatte ihn schon mindestens ein dutzend Mal grob angefasst und ihm unter Garantie den ein oder anderen Knochen gebrochen. Noch nie hatte sie ihn schreien gehört. Noch nie vor Schmerz. Diese Tatsache irritierte und schockte sie nun gleichermaßen.

Kjartans Hand war mit einem kurzen Dolch auf den Tresen gepinnt. Blut quoll aus der Wunde und der Dämon lachte hämisch. Der junge Mann blickte nachdenklich auf seine Hand.

„Das war ein Fehler“, knurrte er, griff mit der freien Hand den Griff des Dolches und zog die Waffe mit einem kräftigen Ruck aus dem Holz und seiner Hand. Mit einem beinahe liebevollen Lächeln betrachtete er die blutige Klinge und hob dann die verletzte Hand. Der Dämon erstarrte, als sich die Wunde vor seinen Augen schloss. „Jetzt bin ich nämlich wütend.“

Damit rammte Kjartan den Dolch tief in die Schulter seines Angreifers, mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die selbst Illyria kaum erfassen konnte. „So. Damit wäre wohl geklärt, dass ich nicht zu deinen Vorspeisen gehöre. Du darfst jetzt gehen und komm erst wieder, wenn du gelernt hast, deine Göttin mit dem ihr gebührenden Respekt zu behandeln. Haben wir uns verstanden? Das nächste Mal werde ich nicht nur auf deine Schulter zielen.“ Der Dämon war noch immer viel zu überrascht, um zu antworten. Kjartan hob ihn hoch, was ihn absolut keine Mühe zu kosten schien und warf ihn gegen die Wand an der Tür. „Verschwinde!“, knurrte er in seine Richtung. Der Dämon starrte ihn noch immer verwundert an, betastete seine Schulter. Letzten Endes rappelte er sich tatsächlich hoch und suchte das Weite.

~*~

Illyria hatte den Dämon nicht weiter beachtet. Ihr Blick blieb auf Kjartan haften und mit Interesse und Irritation beobachtete sie nun, wie er rückwärts gegen den Tresen taumelte und sich ein Handtuch hervor fischte. Erst als er es um seine Hand wickelte, fiel ihr auf, dass die Wunde plötzlich wieder da war. Sie trät näher, packte sein Handgelenk mit festem Griff und zog das Handtuch wieder weg. Interessiert betrachtete sie die Wunde, ehe sie ihn anstarrte und den Kopf leicht schief legte.

„Was war das?“

„Ein Trick.“ Kjartan verzog etwas das Gesicht, als sie die Wunde betastete, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, die Hand aus ihrem Griff zu winden. „Wunden heilen bei mir schnell, das dürftest du bereits bemerkt haben. Aber es dauert auf jeden Fall länger als ein paar Sekunden. So lange hätte er aber nicht gewartet, also habe ich ihn getäuscht, damit er nicht noch einmal auf den Gedanken kommt, mich zu hinterfragen.“ Kjartan lächelte versonnen, den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet. „Er könnte einen guten Hauptmann für unsere Armee abgeben.“

Illyria schien nicht weiter auf seine Worte zu achten und betrachtete weiterhin eingehend die Wunde. „Mach das noch einmal“, forderte sie. Er seufzte ergeben und gleich darauf konnte Illyria beobachten, wie sich die Wunde schloss. Sie berührte interessiert die Stelle, wo soeben noch die Wunde zu sehen gewesen war. Kjartan zischte leise.

„Deine Selbstbeherrschung ist beachtlich“, meinte sie nahezu bewundern. „Das genügt. Du darfst deine Wunde jetzt versorgen.“

„Zu gütig“, knurrte der Mann missmutig, wand seinen Arm endlich aus ihrem Griff und bedeckte die Wunde mit dem Handtuch.

„Wir sollten gehen“, meinte Illyria nachdenklich. „Bevor jemand zurück kommt und dich so sieht.“ Er biss die Zähne aufeinander und sah sie wütend an, nickte dann aber.

~*~

Als sie zurück im Hotel waren, hatte die Wunde an Kjartans Hand bereits angefangen, sich zu schließen. Er reinigte sie noch und machte es sich dann auf dem Sofa der Suite gemütlich. Illyria trat an das Fenster und starrte hinaus. Sie schwieg verbissen, während sie ihren ganz eigenen Gedanken nachhing. Wieder einmal. Sie hörte, wie er sich bewegte, dann wurden Geräusche laut, im Zimmer. Sie musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass er den seltsamen Kasten angeschaltet hatte, den die Menschen Fernseher nannten. Er machte das öfter mal. Für gewöhnlich endete diese Tätigkeit damit, dass er auf dem kleinen Kästchen herumdrückte und die Bilder zum Flimmern brachte und am Ende würde der große Kasten wieder schwarz werden und er genervt erklären, dass es ihn langweilte und er nicht verstünde, welche Faszination die Menschen darin sahen. Sie verstand es ohnehin nicht.

„Was beschäftigt dich?“, erkundigte er sich nach einer geraumen Weile, doch sie antwortete nicht. Illyria focht einen schweren Kampf in ihrem Innersten. Nichts ergab einen Sinn. Sie hatte auf seinen Schmerzschrei reagiert, das war nicht richtig, das war nicht sie. Aber das war nicht das einzige, was sie beschäftigte. „Illyria?“

„Deine Worte ergeben keinen Sinn“, meinte sie endlich, um dem unweigerlichen ‚ich verstehe es nicht’ zu entgehen, das seit der Begebenheit in der Bar in ihrem Kopf schwirrte.

„Kannst du das ein bisschen genauer ausführen?“

„Du erklärst mir, dass es nicht der richtige Weg ist, diese niederen Wesen mit Angst und Gewalt zu kontrollieren. Und nur wenige Augenblicke später tust du genau das Gleiche.“

„Nicht das Gleiche“, gab er zurück. „Ich habe ihn nicht umgebracht. Du hättest das getan, nicht wahr?“ Doch er wartete ihre Antwort nicht ab und sprach unbeirrt weiter. „Er hatte Zweifel, die habe ich ihm genommen, indem ich bewiesen habe, dass ich etwas Anderes bin, als er ursprünglich annahm. Jetzt wird er darüber nachdenken, was passiert ist und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er zurückkommen und sich uns anschließen wird.“ Sie nickte langsam.

„Ihnen Schmerz zuzufügen ist also in Ordnung, sie zu töten jedoch nicht“, versuchte sie seine komplizierten Erklärungen für sich zu vereinfachen.

„Auch das ist nur bedingt richtig.“ Er lachte leise. „Es gibt keine Faustregel, Illyria. Es kommt auf die Situation an. Manchmal muss man sie töten, um einen Standpunkt zu vertreten, manchmal muss man sie quälen und manchmal genau das Gegenteil. Es geht um Macht, meine grausame Schönheit. Sie hat viele Facetten. Die Kunst ist es, sie richtig auszuspielen.“

„Früher war es leichter“, meinte sie ruhig. „Macht hatte nur ein Gesicht: Meines. Niemand hätte sich mir entgegen gestellt …“

„Wie kommt es dann, dass du Jahrtausende in einem Sarg verbringen musstest?“ Seine Worte schmerzten sie. Natürlich hatte er Recht und es machte sie wütend, dass er die Frechheit besaß, so mit ihr zu reden und ihre Worte in Frage zu stellen. Illyria ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und wandte sich wutentbrannt um, um ihm genau dies an den Kopf zu werfen und vielleicht auch, um ihn einzuschüchtern oder auszuprobieren, ob er auf ein paar zusätzliche Schmerzen endgültig mit der ihr gebührenden Unterwürfigkeit reagieren würde. Doch Kjartan war verschwunden.

Der so genannte ‚Fernseher’ lief noch immer. Das Wort an sich machte schon keinen Sinn. Schließlich konnte man mit dem Kasten keineswegs in die Ferne sehen. Geräusche hingen im Raum, Fetzen einer Unterhaltung, die ebensowenig Sinn ergab. Winzige Figuren bewegten sich in dem Kasten, es flimmerte. Einmal hatte sie ein solches Gerät zerstört, bei dem Versuch, diese lachhaften Geschöpfe zum schweigen zu bringen, indem sie ihnen das Genick brach. Alles was sie erreicht hatte, war dass Wesley erst geschimpft und sie dann ausgelacht hatte. Und der Kasten war kaputt gewesen. Sie wusste also, dass diese winzigen Geschöpfe nicht wirklich dort drin waren. Wesley hatte irgendwann aufgegeben, ihr zu erklären, wie es sein konnte, dass man sie dennoch sah und nur gemeint, dass sei eben Technik.

Sie war wütend. Kjartan wusste, dass sie keinen Wert auf den Kasten legte. Er hätte ihn zumindest abschalten können, ehe er verschwand. Sie wusste nicht, welcher der vielen winzigen Knöpfe dazu gedacht war, den Kasten wieder schwarz zu machen und zum Schweigen zu bringen. Fast schon vorsichtig nahm sie den kleinen schwarzen Kasten auf und betrachtete die Vielzahl an Knöpfen. Probehalber drückte sie auf einigen herum.


	6. Chapter 6

„Du wagst dich zu weit vor! Was wolltest du erreichen? Küsse und Zärtlichkeiten sind nicht Teil der Abmachung! Du sollst Illyria auf ihren Weg bringen, mehr nicht!“

Die Stimme dröhnte in seinen Ohren, donnerte in seinem Kopf. Eigentlich hätte er ja gerne geantwortet, doch er war absolut nicht dazu in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Seine Organe standen in Flammen, seine Haut brannte, die kaum verheilte Wunde an seiner Hand riss wieder auf und jeder Knochen den ihm Illyria bei ihren kleinen Machtkämpfen gebrochen hatte und der durch die Macht der Seniorpartner rasch wieder zusammengewachsen war, zersprang erneut. Kjartan war in der Hölle … und er konnte nicht einmal schreien.

Es kostete ihn viel Kraft und Anstrengung, sich lange genug zu konzentrieren, um einen einzigen, klaren Gedanken zu fassen: _Lasst mich erklären!_

Eine Ewigkeit schien, als hätten sie ihn nicht gehört oder wäre es ihnen egal und Kjartan gab bereits die Hoffnung auf, dass sie von ihm ablassen würden. Wolfram und Hart hatte unzählige Möglichkeiten und Methoden von anhaltender Folter und er kannte bereits einen großen Anteil davon.

„Sprich!“ Welch ein Wortwitz. Er konnte nicht sprechen. Nicht hier, in ihrer Dimension. Er konnte nur denken und hoffen, dass sie ihm aufmerksam zuhörten. Doch Kjartan schob jeglichen sarkastischen Gedanken rasch beiseite, als die Schmerzen langsam etwas abklangen und er sich wieder konzentrieren konnte.

_Ich kenne meinen Auftrag_ , meinte er schließlich. _Aber er ist nicht leicht. Ich muss ihr Vertrauen erschleichen, ich muss ihr etwas bieten, was ihren Zielen gerecht wird. Ansonsten wird sie mir nie zuhören und sie wird sich gewiss nicht von mir dorthin leiten lassen, wo ihr sie haben wollt._

Stille. Dann: „Wir behalten dich im Auge.“ Damit war er entlassen und wurde von den Seniorpartnern aus ihrer Dimension geschmissen. Diesmal landete er zum Glück nicht in der Suite sondern in dem kleinen Park, in welchem er Illyria eine erste Kostprobe ‚seiner’ Macht gegeben hatte, die in Wahrheit nichts weiter war, als die Macht seiner Auftraggeber.

Kjartan blieb liegen, unfähig, sich auch nur aufzurappeln. Nur langsam verheilten aufgerissene Wunden und gebrochene Knochen. Sie ließen sich Zeit damit. Sie wollten ihm zeigen, was auf ihn wartete, wenn er seinen Auftrag nicht erfüllte. Doch Kjartan wusste dies genau. Schließlich hatten sie ihn rund 75 Jahre lang drangsaliert, um ihn auf seinen Auftrag ‚vorzubereiten’.

Es dauerte viel zu lange, bis sich sein Körper endlich regeneriert hatte und er sich auch nur annähernd in der Lage fühlte, in die Suite und zu seinem Auftrag zurückzukehren. Er war wütend. Wütend auf die Seniorpartner, die ihn jedes Mal zurückwarfen, ihn quälten und seinen Auftrag ständig gefährdeten. Irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie eigentlich wollten, dass er scheiterte. Sadistisches Dämonenpack!

~*~

Illyria stand wieder am Fenster. Sie dachte nach. Es hatte sie einige Mühe gekostet, hinter die ‚Technik’ zu kommen, doch am Ende hatte sie gelernt, einigermaßen mit dem Kasten – Fernseher – umzugehen. Sie hatte interessante Dinge beobachtet, Dinge, die sie noch genauer erforschen musste. Sie wartete nur auf Kjartan – und war vielleicht auch ein wenig wütend, weil er ihr nicht gesagt hatte, wohin er ging.

Ihr Stolz und ihre Wut geboten ihr, nicht weiter zu reagieren, als sie hörte, wie die Tür aufging und sie von der angenehmen Ruhe und Stille durchströmt wurde, die er immer mit sich brachte. Er blieb kurz stehen, ehe er die Tür schloss und weiter in den Raum trat, in ihre Richtung. Stille hing über ihnen, während Illyria noch immer ihren Gedanken nachhing. Es waren keine Gedanken über Macht und Mord, welche sie normalerweise zu hegen pflegte. Viel mehr ging es in ihren Gedanken um die Menschen und um Dinge, die Kjartan zuvor zu ihr gesagt hatte. Gemischt mit anderen Überlegungen, die sich in ihr Bewusstsein gedrängt hatten, weil sie heute Gedanken an Wesley zugelassen hatte: Angel und Spike.

Sie wusste, dass sie mehr als 60 Jahre eine Gefangene von Wolfram & Hart gewesen war, hatte jedoch noch immer keine Ahnung, wie lange genau ihre Gefangenschaft angedauert hatte. Illyria war nie wirklich hinter das seltsame System aus Tagen, Monaten und Jahren gekommen, welches die Menschen sich ausgedacht hatten. Sie hatte auch keine Ahnung von dem, was Wesley einmal als Mathematik bezeichnet hatte: Der Kunst, anhand von Zahlen etwas zu errechnen. Sie hatte sich nie sehr dafür interessiert, welches Datum war und somit war es ihr unmöglich, zu berechnen, wie viel Zeit verstrichen war. Einmal hatte sie Kjartan danach gefragt, jedoch keine Antwort erhalten.

Eigentlich wusste sie nicht einmal wirklich, wie der Kampf geendet hatte. Sie konnte sich noch erinnern, dass sie mit Angel und Spike Seite an Seite gegen die heranstürmenden Dämonen gekämpft hatte und dass für sie kein Sieg absehbar war, aber auch keine Niederlage. Dann wurde alles Schwarz. Weder von Angel noch von Spike hatte sie seit ihrem erneuten Erwachen etwas gehört oder gesehen. Und sie ertappte sich hin und wieder bei dem Gedanken, was wohl aus ihnen geworden war und wo sie sich wohl heute befanden. Sie könnten ihr so viele Antworten geben …

„Alles in Ordnung?“ Wie so oft durchbrach er ihre Gedanken.

„Natürlich.“

„Du machst nicht den Eindruck. Irgendetwas beschäftigt dich doch.“ Konnte er sie wirklich so gut einschätzen? Vielmehr vermutete Illyria jedoch, dass er Mutmaßungen anstellte. Noch nie war es jemandem gelungen, ihre Gedanken und Gefühle zu erraten. Andererseits war ihr auch noch nie jemand wie Kjartan begegnet …

Rasch schob Illyria sämtliche Gedanken beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf das, was sie ursprünglich beschäftigt hatte. Sie wandte sich um und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. Sein Anblick gefiel ihr. So wie Wesley und Charles hatte er eine angenehme Erscheinung. Er würde für ihre Zwecke genügen.

„Das wird ausreichen. Leg deine Kleidung ab“, befahl sie emotionslos. Er starrte sie einen Moment an, ohne auf irgendeine Weise auf ihren Befehl zu reagieren.

„Was?“

„Leg deine Kleidung ab“, wiederholte sie ungeduldig.

„Warum?“

„Ich muss mich vor dir nicht rechtfertigen. Es war ein Befehl. Befolge ihn.“

„Nicht ohne Begründung, meine blaue Verwirrtheit. Warum sollte ich mich ausziehen?“

„Ich will lernen.“

„Ah … und was?“ Er grinste. Es war dieses zufriedene, selbstgefällige Grinsen, das er so oft zur Schau trug, wenn er ein Ziel erreicht hatte. Es war das Grinsen, das er kurz vor ihrem Kuss gezeigt hatte und es machte sie wütend. Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass er wohl besser wusste, was sie lernen wollte, als sie selbst. Illyria legte die wenigen Schritte zum Couchtisch zurück und griff nach dem kleinen Kasten, mit dem man den großen Kasten bedienen konnte. Es dauerte einen Moment – in welchem Kjartan sie interessiert und amüsiert beobachtete – bis sie gefunden hatte, wonach sie suchte.

Seine Reaktion ärgerte sie. Er lachte. Laut und schallend. Genervt schleuderte sie den kleinen Kasten in seine Richtung und wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu, um sich selbst davon abzuhalten, ihn in seine Einzelteile zu zerlegen und zu studieren, ob seine Anatomie der der winzigen Menschen in dem Fernseher glich.

Er hatte den kleinen Kasten aufgefangen und mit einem Knopfdruck brachte er die Stöhnlaute zum Schweigen.

„Pornos? Du hast dir in meiner Abwesenheit Pornofilme angesehen?“ Erneut drehte sie sich um.

„Was ist das? Pornofilme?“ Er deutete auf den Fernseher und sie stellte fest, dass er lediglich den Ton abgestellt hatte.

„Das dort. Die detaillierte Darstellung der menschlichen Sexualität mit Augenmerk auf die primären Geschlechtsorgane, die der sexuellen Stimulation dienen soll. Sex auf dem Bildschirm.“

„Sex.“

„Ja. Sex.“

„Sex ist Macht.“

„In gewisser Weise … ja.“

„Ich will diese Macht.“ Er grinste nur noch mehr.

„Hm. Ich glaube, ich kann dir nicht folgen. Du hast nach dem einen Kuss nicht mehr davon gesprochen und warst der Meinung alles zu verstehen nicht mehr lernen zu müssen … und jetzt willst du Sex haben? Das ist noch um einiges intensiver als ein einfacher Kuss. Viel intimer. Ich bezweifle, dass du dazu in der Lage bist.“

„Lehre es mich.“ Er sah sie eine Weile an, als würde er schwer über ihre Forderung nachdenken, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein.“

„Nein.“ Sie war wütend, oh sie kochte. Er hatte also tatsächlich die Unverfrorenheit, sich einem direkten Befehl zu widersetzen und ihr einen Wunsch abzuschlagen. Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, öffnete den Mund, um ihn zurechtzuweisen. „Komm her“, kam er ihr zuvor. „Bitte.“ Illyria zögerte noch einen Moment, ehe sie tatsächlich näher trat. Er klopfte auf das Sitzpolster des Sofas. „Setz dich zu mir.“

„Nein.“

„Warum nicht?“

„Ich erniedrige mich nicht.“ Er seufzte gequält.

„Das hat doch damit nichts zu tun!“, murrte Kjartan nach einem Moment. „Du willst etwas lernen? Schön. Gehen wir die Theorie anhand eines Films durch. Ich hab sicherlich keine Lust, gleich in die Praxis zu springen und dir ständig Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen. Das hält der beste Mann nicht aus.“ Sie schenkte ihm einen irritierten Blick. Seine Worte ergaben einfach wenig Sinn und sie wusste auch nicht, was er mit seinem letzten Satz meinte. Sie verstand ihn ganz einfach nicht. „Setzt du dich jetzt oder was ist?“

„Was bedeutet das? Theorie und Praxis?“

„Theorie ist das Wissen, Praxis die Umsetzung“, gab er lau zurück und rollte die Augen, ehe er sich einfach umwandte und ihr damit den Rücken zukehrte, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Film richtete. Erneut senkte sich Stille über sie beide, während Illyria versuchte, seinen Worten einen Sinn abzugewinnen. Letzten Endes kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass er nicht mit ihr reden würde, wenn sie sich nicht seiner Bitte beugte, obgleich das ihrem Naturell widersprach. Doch die Wissbegier und ihre Neugierde siegten und tatsächlich nahm sie neben ihm Platz. Für gewöhnlich benutzte sie die Möbel der Menschen nicht. Dementsprechend ungewohnt war es für sie und sie war unschlüssig wie sie sich am besten hinsetzen sollte. Es fühlte sich einfach fremd und falsch an. Sie beobachtete Kjartan, versuchte, seine Körperhaltung zu imitieren. Ihr entging nicht, dass er ihre Bemühungen mit einem Grinsen quittierte, obwohl er sie bestenfalls aus dem Augenwinkel beobachten konnte. Sie beschloss jedoch, dies zu ignorieren und starrte dann ebenfalls in den Fernseher.

„Ich sitze“, machte sie ihn unnötigerweise auf ihren erzwungenen Gehorsam aufmerksam. „Nun erkläre.“

„Sieh zu und lerne“, meinte er schlicht, schaltete den Ton wieder an und lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück. Illyria legte den Kopf schief und beobachtete, was in dem Kasten vor sich ging. Wie sie dadurch jedoch etwas lernen sollte, blieb ihr ein Rätsel.

„Wozu dient das?“

„Reproduktion der menschlichen Rasse. Eigentlich. Die Menschen haben jedoch oft Sex, weil sie die Nähe und Zärtlichkeit brauchen und weil es ihnen Spaß macht.

„Entspricht deine Anatomie der dieses Mannes?“, erkundigte sie sich schließlich. Er blickte zu ihr hinüber, schmunzelte.

„Ja.“

„Meine Anatomie entspricht der dieser Frau.“

„Wie schön.“

„Wir können also …“

„Nein.“

„Warum nicht?“

„Ich habe keine Lust.“

„Lust?“

„Kein Verlangen, mit dir zu schlafen.“

„Mit mir zu …“

„Sex zu haben.“

„Ich spreche nicht von Verlangen, sondern von Sex. Was hat das Eine mit dem Anderen zu tun?“ Er seufzte erneut, änderte seine Körperhaltung, indem er sich zu ihr drehte, seinen Arm auf der Lehne abstützte und ein Bein angewinkelt auf die Sitzfläche schob. Aufmerksam betrachtete er sie.

„Na schön. Es ist ein Leichtes, dir die Theorie zu erklären, doch das heißt noch lange nicht, dass du Sex verstehen wirst. Aber egal. Zur Theorie folgendes: Mann und Frau haben Sex, um sich zu reproduzieren. Dazu dringt der Mann in die Frau ein. Das ist das, was du dort sehen kannst. Mehr ist es auch nicht. Schlichtes rein und raus. Durch die intensive Stimulation von Nerven kommt es zum so genannten Orgasmus. Das sind sehr intensive und schöne Gefühle und mehr oder weniger das Ziel der ganzen Arbeit. Die Technik ist ein Leichtes, was Sex jedoch erst richtig schön oder sagen wir: Erfolgreich macht, ist Leidenschaft, Hingabe, Lust, oft auch Liebe. Natürlich spielen auch Hormone eine Rolle. Verstehst du jetzt, warum du dazu nicht in der Lage bist?“

Sie schwieg, dachte über seine Worte nach, versuchte sie zu verstehen. Plötzlich betätigte Kjartan wieder den kleinen Kasten und es wurde leise im Raum. Er würdigte sie keines Blickes mehr, als er aufstand und in Richtung Tür ging.

„Ich werde mich jetzt zurückziehen. Du hast genug zum Nachdenken.“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, verließ er die Suite. Er verbrachte die Nacht immer irgendwo anders und sie hatte noch nie gefragt, wo. Es war einfach so und es interessierte sie auch nicht. Zumindest hatte es sie bisher noch nie interessiert. Jetzt ertappte sie sich bei der Frage, wohin er wohl ging und warum er nicht blieb.


	7. Chapter 7

Illyria hatte wie jeden Morgen voller Faszination den Sonnenaufgang beobachtet. Wesley hatte ihr einst gesagt, dass jeder Sonnenaufgang anders sei, nie einer dem anderen in sämtlichen Nuancen gleiche. Sie wollte herausfinden, ob es stimmte. Und da sie nicht schlafen musste, hatte sie viel Zeit um sich mit derartigen Dingen zu beschäftigen, wenn sie nicht gerade darüber nachdachte, wie sie die Stadt am schnellsten unterjochen konnte. Oder über Kjartan grübelte, was sie natürlich nie bewusst tat und vor sich selbst leugnete, sobald ihr bewusst wurde, dass genau das tatsächlich der Fall war.

Endlich vernahm sie die Tür und erst da wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie wirklich auf ihn gewartet hatte. Allein die Vorstellung war absurd. Und doch war genau das der Fall. Illyria gebot sich selbst, endlich damit aufzuhören, sich wie ein Mensch zu benehmen und deshalb drehte sie sich bei seinem Eintreten auch nicht um, sondern tat weiterhin, als würde es sie nicht interessieren, dass er herein gekommen war.

„Wir sollten aufbrechen“, meinte er ohne Begrüßung. Sie nickte schweigend und folgte ihm ohne ein Wort.

~*~

Eigentlich gab es nicht viel zu tun. Sie hielten sich in der Bar auf, zügelten die unruhigen Gemüter ihres neuen Gefolges und begrüßten Neuankömmlinge. Das Wort der neuen Herrscherin, die L.A. in ein Paradies für Dämonen verwandeln wollte, sprach sich schnell herum. Pläne wurden geschmiedet, wie man es am besten anstellen konnte. Die Vampire schrieen nach der ewigen Nacht, Illyria solle die Sonne verdunkeln, wenn sie so viel Macht habe, wie sie immer behauptete.

Die Tür ging auf und ein Dämon trat ein, der Illyria wohl bekannt war. Es war der Angreifer des Vortags. Zielstrebig ging er auf sie zu. „Ich bin nicht gewohnt, Befehle entgegen zu nehmen, aber für die Sache will ich es hinnehmen. Führe uns in dein dämonisches Reich!“ Illyria nickte knapp, ganz die Gottheit. Sie befahl dem Dämon, sich einen Drink zu holen, egal, was er wollte und sich dann zu den anderen zu gesellen, bis es an der Zeit für eine Besprechung war. Er gehorchte mit einem Grinsen.

„Was habe ich dir gesagt?“, erklang plötzlich Kjartans Stimme neben ihr. Sie würdigte ihn keines Blickes, nickte nur knapp. Schön. Er hatte Recht behalten. Sollte er sich doch im Glanz seines Erfolgs baden. „Irgendwie werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass du mir heute ausweichst“, meinte er nach einer Weile mit einem seltsamen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ich hätte keinen Grund dafür“, gab sie knapp zurück.

„Natürlich nicht. Bereit für deinen Auftritt?“ Sie nickte bestimmt. „Na dann.“ Kjartan stieß sich von der Wand ab, an welcher er neben ihr gelehnt hatte und trat in die Mitte des Raums. „Willkommen. Ich will euch nicht langweilen also fasse ich mich kurz: Seht Illyria, eure Göttin. Ihr gebühren Ehre und Respekt, denn sie ist es, die uns in eine neue Zeit führen wird. Eine Zeit der Dämonen. Tod den Menschen!“ Die letzten Worte hatte Kjartan regelrecht in den Raum gebrüllt und allgemeines Johlen und Jubeln brandete auf, doch rasch kehrte schweigen ein, als nun Illyria in die Mitte trat und er tatsächlich unübersehbar vor ihr in die Knie ging. „Meine Göttin!“, meinte er mit gesenktem Blick.

„Erhebe dich. Du sollst an meiner Seite stehen und nicht zu meinen Füßen knien.“ Sie hatten schon eine Weile überlegt und debattiert, wie sie sich am Besten präsentieren sollten. Natürlich wäre es mehr in ihrem Sinne gewesen, wenn Kjartan ihr zu Füßen gelegen hätte, doch zum Einen hatte er ihr ruhig aber bestimmt erklärt, dass er das nicht tun würde und zum Anderen fand sie es angenehm, ihn neben sich zu haben. Abgesehen davon gab es noch genug Kreaturen, die vor ihr im Staub kriechen würden. Es machte keinen Unterschied, ob er darunter war oder nicht.

„Menschen sind eine Plage!“ Allgemeine Zustimmung. „Sie sind unsere Nahrung, unsere Unterhaltung, unsere Diener. Doch sie haben vergessen, wo ihr Platz ist.“ Die meisten nickten. „Wir werden sie wieder daran erinnern. L.A. ist nur der Beginn, weitere Städte werden folgen. Doch wir können nicht einfach nach draußen stürmen und als unorganisierter Haufen auf sie einschlagen. Das macht keinen Eindruck und sie werden sich uns niemals unterwerfen. Wir müssen als eine Einheit vorgehen, als organisierte Armee unter einem strengen Regime. Euch steht es frei, mir zu folgen oder diesen Ort jetzt zu verlassen. Ungehorsam werde ich nicht dulden, doch wenn ihr mir folgt, verspreche ich euch: Einmal mehr werden die Dämonen diese Welt regieren. So wie es immer war und wie es sein sollte.“

Stille trat ein. Sie ließ ihnen Zeit, über ihre Worte nachzudenken. Eigentlich hätte ihre Rede ursprünglich anders gelautet, denn zuvor wollte sie noch sagen dass jeder, der ihr nicht folgen würde, den Tod fände. Doch Kjartan hatte sie erfolgreich überzeugt und ihr gezeigt, dass es auch anders ging.

„Der Schlüssel zu deinem Erfolg ist ihre Wahl“, so hatte er gesagt. „Gib ihnen das Gefühl, dass sie dir freiwillig folgen und sie werden für dich ohne zu zögern in den Tod gehen. Eine Armee die zu Gehorsam gezwungen wird, wird Reißaus nehmen, sobald sich ihnen eine erste Gelegenheit bietet.“ Natürlich hatte er Recht und eigentlich wusste sie das. Hatte es gewusst. Nur war vieles in Vergessenheit geraten, worüber sie früher nie hätte nachdenken müssen. Sie tendierte dazu, Fehler zu machen. Doch Kjartan hatte die seltsame Gabe, sie darauf hinzuweisen. Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr schätzte sie seine Gegenwart.

Niemand verließ die Bar. Kein einziger Dämon oder Vampir suchte das Weite. Sie alle entschieden sich für sie. Illyria schenkte ihrem neuen Gefolge ein Lächeln und nickte langsam.

„Das hier ist Kjartan. Er genießt mein Vertrauen und ist nach mir oberster Befehlshaber unserer Armee.“ Einige murmelten vor sich hin und es war keine Zustimmung, die erklang.

„Er ist kein Mensch“, meldete sich da ausgerechnet der Dämon zu Wort, der ihn zuvor noch angegriffen hatte. „Das kann ich mit Sicherheit sagen.“ Daraufhin brach Stimmengewirr los und diverse Dämonen und Vampire bedrängten den Sprecher, ihnen Genaueres zu erzählen. Illyria und Kjartan blickten sich einen Augenblick an, aber mit einer kurzen Geste gab er ihr zu verstehen, dass ein Einschreiten noch verfrüht wäre und so hielt sie sich zurück, obgleich Illyrias erster Impuls gewesen wäre, augenblicklich Ruhe zu befehlen.

Nur wenig später kehrte erneut Ruhe ein und die Dämonen warteten schweigend darauf, dass die blaue Gottheit weiter sprach. Doch es war Kjartan, der das Wort ergriff.

„Hier mal der Gesamtplan: Die Stadt wird in Sektoren eingeteilt und kleineren Gruppen zugewiesen. Wer sich uns in den Weg stellt, stirbt. Menschen werden – sofern nicht zum sofortigen Verzehr umgebracht – gefangen genommen. Für die Aufbewahrung der Gefangenen brauchen wir Käfige. Viele Käfige und das ist unser erstes Ziel, die erste Aufgabe. Klar soweit?“ Murmeln erklang, jedoch widersprach niemand.

„Zuerst suchen wir uns eine passende Umgebung. Irgendeine Idee?“

~*~

Illyria betrat die Suite, doch Kjartan blieb vor der Tür stehen. „Ich werde mich zurückziehen. Es ist spät“, meinte er ruhig und wandte sich ab.

„Warte!“ Er blieb stehen, drehte sich langsam um, sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich will … ich würde gerne noch mit dir reden.“ Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, anhand ihrer Wortwahl. Illyria wusste, dass das nicht die Worte waren, die sie normalerweise wählen würde. „Bitte“, setzte sie zu allem Überfluss noch nach. Er öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder und kam zurück zur Tür. Sie ging zur Seite, damit er eintreten konnte und schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

Er betrachtete sie mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck. Sie war unschlüssig. Die ganze Nacht hatte sie damit verbracht, sich einen geeigneten Plan zurechtzulegen, um doch noch ihren Willen zu bekommen. Illyria hasste es, wenn ihr ein Wunsch abgeschlagen wurde. Doch sie hatte längst erkannt, dass sie Kjartan nicht einfach etwas befehlen und auf seinen Gehorsam zählen konnte. Sie musste es also anders versuchen.

Er hatte von Macht gesprochen und sie hatte lange in den übrigen Erinnerungen von Winifred Burkle gesucht bis sie eine Idee von der Macht einer Frau bekommen hatte. Vor allem eine, die so hübsch war, in den Augen der Menschen wie der Körper, in welchem sie sich nun befand. Sie beobachtete Kjartan genau, während sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu ging.

„Es war ein erfolgreicher Tag.“ Er nickte schweigend. Seine Muskeln waren gespannt, als würde er erwarten, dass sie sich auf ihn stürzen würde. Nun ja. Etwas Ähnliches hatte sie ja tatsächlich vor. Doch heute wollte sie ihn nicht schlagen, um ihre Macht zu beweisen.

„Was hast du vor, Illyria?“, sie wandte sich ab, senkte den Blick. Etwas, das sie niemals tun würde, unter normalen Umständen: Sie mimte die Verletzte. „Okay, das wird langsam richtig gruslig“, meinte Kjartan plötzlich. „Ich gehe. Vielleicht bist du morgen ja wieder normal.“

Sie kam rasch näher, bis sie einander beinahe berührten.

„Wovor hast du Angst?“, erkundigte sie sich in leicht provozierendem Tonfall.

„Ich habe keine Angst.“

„Du weichst mir aus. Natürlich hast du Angst.“ Er lächelte.

„Interessante Taktik. Aber so leicht mache ich es dir nicht.“ Es war mehr ein Flüstern als eine Aussage.

„Wirklich?“ Sie erinnerte sich an seinen Kuss und vor allem daran, wie er selbst kurz um Fassung hatte ringen müssen, wie er für einen winzigen Moment enttäuscht gewesen war, als sie sich abgewandt hatte. Illyria dachte nicht weiter nach, als sie sich etwas streckte, ihre Hand in seinen Nacken gleiten ließ und ihn zu einem Kuss herunterzog. Etwas grober vielleicht als sie es beabsichtigt hatte, unfähig, genau abzuschätzen, wie fest sie bei ihm zupacken konnte, ohne ihm weh zu tun.

Seine erste Reaktion war ein Knurren und der Versuch, sich von ihr zu befreien. Doch Illyria gab nicht nach. Sie lockerte den Griff ein wenig, nur um mit der freien Hand an seine Seite zu gleiten und sie zielstrebig an seinen Rücken zu führen. Noch immer machte er keine Anstalten, den Kuss zu erwidern und enttäuscht ließ sie von ihm ab.

„Nicht so schnell“, murmelte er mit rauer Stimme und rang ihr die Führung ab, indem er selbst die Initiative ergriff und sie zu einem verlangenden, intensiven Kuss enger an sich zog. Plötzlich riss sich Kjartan regelrecht von ihr los. Er keuchte leicht, starrte sie an.

„Was hast du vor?“ Illyria rang sich ein Lächeln ab. Sie lächelte für gewöhnlich nicht. Aber vielleicht war es in dieser Situation ja hilfreich.

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?“ Ihre Hand zupfte sein Hemd aus der Jeans und glitt darunter. Im ersten Moment sah er sie geschockt an, dann zeichnete sich ein Grinsen auf seinen Lippen ab, als er ihre Hand einfing und unter seinem Hemd hervorzog.

„Du hast wirklich zu viele Filme gesehen. Sehr gelehrig, was? Ich werde jetzt gehen.“ Sie antwortete nicht. Was hätte sie auch sagen sollen? Sie hatte es über Befehle versucht, sie hatte versucht, menschlicher zu sein, als es ihr lieb war. Für den Moment wusste sie nicht, was sie sonst tun konnte.

„Warum willst du gehen?“

„Weil ich die Nächte immer wo anders verbringe.“

„Und aus welchem Grund?“

„Weil ich im Gegensatz zu dir, meine blaue Schönheit, tatsächlich schlafe und ich habe keine Lust, mir dabei von dir zusehen zu lassen.“ Er lächelte.

„Was muss ich tun, damit du bleibst?“

„Bleiben oder mit dir schlafen?“ Forschend betrachtete er sie. Illyria stand noch immer dicht vor ihm. Er hatte gesagt, dass er gehen würde, doch er hatte sie noch nicht von sich geschoben. Vielleicht war das nur ein Spiel für ihn. Vielleicht wollte er, dass sie bettelte. Doch dazu würde sie sich nicht herablassen. Sie riss ihre Hand aus seinem Griff und trat zurück.

„Ist das ein Spiel für dich?“, herrschte sie ihn wütend an. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kein Spiel. Reiner Selbstschutz. Ich weiß schließlich nicht, was du mir antun wirst. Du neigst beizeiten zu für mich schmerzhaften Reaktionen.“

„Ich werde mich zurückhalten.“

„Wirst du?“

„Ja.“ Er betrachtete sie nachdenklich, leckte sich über die Unterlippe, zögerte noch immer. „Willst du mich nicht?“ Der Gedanke versetzte ihr tatsächlich ein kurzes Stechen irgendwo in ihrem Innersten. Die Reaktion erschreckte sie zutiefst. Ihr schien, dass Kjartans Bedeutung für sie immer stärker wurde, je mehr sie über ihn nachdachte. Dass er für sie längst etwas anderes war, als eine angenehme Erscheinung und ein Gehilfe. Mehr als das.

„Das ist es nicht“, gab er endlich zu. Seine Stimme hatte längst wieder die ihr gewohnte Sicherheit und Festigkeit inne. „Komm her.“ Er lächelte schwach. „Und wehe, du brichst mir irgendwas. Dann werd ich echt sauer.“

„Ich werde vorsichtig sein.“ Sie lächelte, ohne es bewusst zu wollen, als sie näher trat. Das klang nach einem Sieg für sie.

„Gut.“ Damit zog er sie in eine enge Umarmung und erneut küssten sie sich.


	8. Chapter 8

Kjartan stöhnte ungehalten und drückte Illyria etwas von sich weg. „Wenn du mir noch eine einzige Frage stellst, gehe ich!“ Illyria blickte tatsächlich betreten zu Boden. Sie wollte gewiss nicht, dass er ging. Aber sie wusste auch nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Auch wenn es ihr widerstrebte, das zuzugeben: Sie war verloren. Zu allem Überfluss lachte er auch noch. Ein leises, eigentlich angenehmes Lachen. Und doch war es provokativ. „Du versuchst zu verstehen.“ Seine Hand strich sanft ihren Kiefer entlang, ehe er ihr Kinn mit dem Zeigefinger leicht nach oben drückte. „Tu das nicht. Es gibt jetzt nichts zu verstehen, okay? Einfach reagieren. Irgendwo da drin steckt noch immer etwas von der früheren Bewohnerin dieses Körpers. Sie wird wissen, was zu tun ist.“

Illyria schwieg, erwiderte seinen Blick, konzentrierte sich auf seine Augen. Sie schienen in sie hinein blicken zu wollen. Vielleicht suchte er nach ihr. Nach Winifred Burkle. Der Gedanke gefiel ihr gar nicht. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Nein“, beantwortete er ihre unausgesprochene Frage. „Nicht sie ist es, die ich will.“ Seine Stimme war wieder leiser geworden und Illyria entschied sich, ihm zu glauben. Seine Hand griff nach ihrer, legte sie an seine Seite. Sie folgte ihm mit ihrem Blick. Zuvor hatte er sie abgehalten, als sie seine Haut berührt hatte, jetzt schien er genau das zu wollen. Zögernd schob sie ihre Hand erneut unter das Hemd, blickte zu ihm hoch. Er nickte schwach.

Sie nahm ihre zweite Hand zur Hilfe und schob den Stoff langsam nach oben. Er half ihr, ihm das Hemd vollständig auszuziehen und das Kleidungsstück fiel unbeachtet zu Boden. Illyria erstarrte. Sie legte den Kopf schief, berührte ungläubig die Narben auf seiner sonst so makellosen Haut.

„Hey.“ Er schob erneut seinen Zeigefinger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Blick, riss sie von den beiden Narben los. „Warum so geschockt?“

„Narben.“ Sie griff nach seiner Hand und betrachtete sie von allen Seiten. „Du behältst keine Narben zurück. Woher stammen diese?“

„Aus einer längst vergessenen Zeit.“ Seine Stimme hatte eine seltsame Klangfarbe. Es erinnerte Illyria stark an den Unterton, den Wesleys Stimme immer bekommen hatte, wenn er von ‚Fred’ gesprochen hatte. Schmerz, der tief im Innersten bohrte. Ein anderer Gedanke lenkte sie ab. Sie starrte Kjartan beinahe geschockt an.

„Wirst du jetzt gehen?“

„Was?“

„Ich … ich habe eine Frage gestellt.“ Er lachte und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Das will ich dir ausnahmsweise verzeihen“, schmunzelte er. Illyria ließ ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft gehen, erkundete jeden Millimeter seiner Haut, während er sie erneut küsste. Er keuchte in den Kuss hinein, als ihre Hand über seine Brust wanderte. Illyria löste sich von seinen Lippen, wiederholte die Bewegung, neugierig darauf, was genau sein Keuchen ausgelöst hatte. Sie strich über seine Brustwarze und wurde erneut mit einem leisen Laut belohnt. Dann kicherte er.

„Das Ding stört“, meinte er amüsiert und kratzte mit den Fingern über ihre Kleidung.

„Richtig.“ Illyria wich zurück und blickte an sich hinunter. Als sie den Blick wieder hob, verschwand ihr panzerähnlicher Anzug und sie stand nackt und ungeniert vor ihm. „Besser so?“, meinte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Hm. Perfekt.“ Mit einem seltsamen Blitzen in den Augen kam er wieder näher, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. Doch anstatt sie wieder auf die Lippen zu küssen, ignorierte er ihre Kopfbewegung in seine Richtung und drückte stattdessen seine Lippen auf ihren Hals. Küssend wanderte er nach unten. Einen Moment verspürte Illyria den Wunsch, ihn aufzuhalten, denn der Körper reagierte heftig auf seine Zärtlichkeiten und sie zitterte leicht. Doch auf eine seltsame Weise fühlte es sich sehr angenehm an und sie ließ ihn doch gewähren. Bis er ihre Brustwarze erreicht hatte und die Lippen darum schloss. Illyria stöhnte auf, als er zu saugen anfing, geriet regelrecht ins Wanken. Kjartan hielt sie fest, ließ von ihr ab, richtete sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

Noch immer umspielte ein leichtes Lächeln seine Lippen, während er sie mit sanftem Druck in eine bestimmte Richtung dirigieren wollte. Illyria sträubte sich dagegen. Aber nur einen Moment. Sein Blick verriet ihr, dass es in ihrem Sinne sein würde, ihm zu folgen, also ließ sie sich von ihm zeigen, wohin er wollte. Ein wenig argwöhnisch starrte sie das Bett an. Und erneut protestierte die Göttin in ihr. Ganz offensichtlich war es in seinem Sinne, dass sie sich hinlegte. Sie empfand schon das Sitzen als eine Demütigung und nun sollte sie sich hinlegen! Das war nun wirklich völlig inakzeptabel. Doch als sie es ihm sagen wollte, verschloss er ihre Lippen mit einem fordernden Kuss und seine Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft, streichelten sämtliche Gegenwehr hinfort und als er seine Hand über ihren Bauch nach unten gleiten ließ, sank Illyria fast von selbst auf die Matratze.

Er ließ sich mit ihr nieder, zwang sie regelrecht, sich nach hinten sacken zu lassen, zog sie höher, bis sie tatsächlich auf dem Bett lagen. Doch mittlerweile kümmerte es Illyria nicht mehr. Sie versuchte, all die Sinneseindrücke zu verarbeiten, die auf sie einstürmten. Längst hatte sie den Überblick verloren. Seine Hände waren überall, streichelten jeden Millimeter ihrer Haut, seine Lippen gingen immer wieder auf Reisen über ihren Körper, nur um zu den Ihren zurückzukehren. Sie vernahm ihr eigenes Keuchen und konnte es nicht stoppen.

Egal. Er keuchte auch, wenn auch weit weniger als sie. Erneut strich seine Hand über ihren Bauch nach unten, berührte die feinen Locken in ihrem Schoß.

Plötzlich ließ er von ihr ab und überrascht öffnete Illyria die Augen, suchte seinen Blick. Er stützte sich seitlich neben ihr auf, betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Seine Hand spielte in ihren Haaren. Sie hob eine Hand, berührte sanft seine Wange, so wie er es schon mehrmals bei ihr getan hatte.

„Was ist?“ Er grinste sie an.

„Ich gönn dir nur eine kleine Pause“, erklärte er schmunzelnd. Illyria dachte kurz nach. Seine Berührungen fehlten ihr, sie fühlte sich … auf seltsame Weise unvollkommen. Rasch schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Das will ich nicht“, meinte sie bestimmt.

„Hmmmm“, murmelte er und richtete sich wieder auf, um sie erneut zu küssen. Als er sich von ihren Lippen löste, blieb er einen Moment dort und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Wehe wenn du mich schlägst.“ Seine Lippen wisperten über ihre Haut, ihre Lippen, doch er entfernte sich von ihr, ließ sie nach weiteren Küssen dürstend zurück.

Seine Lippen wanderten erneut tiefer, saugend und knabbernd. Bei ihrem Nabel hielt er sich einen Moment auf, tastete neckend mit seiner Zunge in die kleine Vertiefung. Illyria schloss die Augen. Sie hatte keinen Grund ihn zu schlagen. Auf interessante Weise war es angenehm, auch wenn sie bemerkte, wie es ihr langsam schwer fiel, klare Gedanken zu fassen und sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren als …

Ein regelrechter Stromstoß schoss durch Illyrias Körper. Sie stöhnte unkontrolliert auf und zuckte unter Kjartans Berührungen weg. Doch er ließ sich gar nicht stören. Fast schon geschockt starrte sich nach unten wo sie blaue, vor Vergnügen blitzende Augen beobachteten, während er mit seiner Zunge eine Stelle ‚ihres’ Körpers berührte, deren Funktion ihr bislang nicht klar gewesen war.

Sie wollte ihn eigentlich anherrschen, dass er damit aufhören sollte, doch ihre Stimme versagte ihr jeglichen Dienst. Ihr nächster Impuls war, ihn kräftig zu treten, allerdings hatte sie ja versprochen, ihn nicht zu schlagen. Sie versuchte statt dessen erneut, sich unter ihm herauszuwinden, doch alles was sie damit erreichte, war ein Grinsen, das sich sogar in seinen Augen noch zeigte, obgleich sie seine Lippen nicht sehen konnte und dass er seine seltsame Folter nur noch intensivierte.

Illyria sank nach hinten und krallte die Hände in die Kissen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, in Flammen zu stehen. Noch nie in ihrem gesamten Dasein hatte sie so etwas verspürt und auch wenn es sie eigentlich ängstigte, wollte sie zugleich gar nicht mehr, dass er aufhörte.

Umso mehr störte es sie, dass er plötzlich von ihr abließ, sich auf alle Viere aufrichtete und sich über ihr nach oben bewegte. Irgendwo tief in ihr war längst etwas erwacht, das sie unter Kontrolle gehabt zu haben glaubte. Die schwachen Überreste von Winifred Burkle, die vielen widersprüchlichen Gefühle und seltsame Wünsche, die sich wie ein Virus durch ihre sonst so klaren Gedanken fraßen und ein heilloses Durcheinander anrichteten. Doch dieses Mal war alles seltsam klar und deutlich. Sie wollte ihn!

„Kjartan!“ Ihre Stimme klang seltsam, beinahe schwach und flehend. Es war ihr egal. Zumindest für den Moment. Er strich ihr ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, sah sie aufmerksam an.

„Ich bin hier.“ Sie schlang die Arme um ihn, zog sich hoch und küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft. Ja, Leidenschaft. Mittlerweile konnte sie es einordnen, das was in ihr vorging. Aber nicht nur. Da waren auch Lust und Sehnsucht und ein seltsames, eigentlich unbegründetes Wissen, dass er all das stillen konnte. Es waren Freds Erinnerungen, auf die Illyria zurückgriff und die ihr ein bislang für Illyria unbestätigtes Wissen vermittelten. Und sie war begierig darauf, die Lücken zu füllen.

„Ich will dich“, flüsterte sie, als sie sich endlich wieder voneinander getrennt hatten. Er war bei dem langen und intensiven Kuss über sie gerutscht und aus einem Impuls heraus rollte sie die Hüften, drängte sich ihm entgegen, schlang die Beine um seine Hüften. Kjartan keuchte und kämpfte gegen ihren festen Griff an. Irritiert hielt Illyria inne, sah ihn beinahe ängstlich an. Sie wusste, dass da noch mehr war, dürstete nach seiner Nähe, der Hitze seines Körpers, der Erfüllung ihrer Sehnsüchte. Er durfte sie jetzt nicht einfach so zurück lassen!

Kjartan jedoch lächelte ein wenig und hauchte einen beruhigenden Kuss auf ihre Lippen. „Meine Hose stört“, murmelte er und zwinkerte ihr zu. Illyria nickte. Der Stoff störte sie schon lange. Es war wirklich an der Zeit, dass er ihn ablegte. Er richtete sich auf und öffnete den Gürtel. Illyria verfolgte jede seiner Bewegungen voller Aufmerksamkeit. Ein Knopf um den anderen ging auf. Langsam. Viel zu langsam. Sie richtete sich auf, schob seine Hände beiseite. Er wollte sie ärgern, denn er ließ sich Zeit. Also würde sie eben selbst nachhelfen. Ohne zögern schob sie die Jeans über seine Hüften hinab.

Fasziniert streichelte sie seine Lenden und entlockte ihm ein leises Stöhnen. Sie zögerte einen Moment, ehe sie zaghaft seine Männlichkeit berührte und ihn zu einem zufriedenen Seufzen veranlasste. Nahezu fragend blickte sie zu ihm hoch. Seine Augen blitzten, als er sich über die Lippen leckte. Sanft aber bestimmt drängte er sie zurück auf das Bett, während er sie erneut küsste. Illyria ließ sich nach hinten sinken. Ihre Hände streichelten über seinen Oberkörper, zogen ihn enger an sie, während er die Hose gänzlich von seinen Beinen streifte.

Er drückte sanft gegen ihren Oberschenkel und ohne nachzudenken, nahm sie die Beine auseinander. Denken war hier völlig fehl am Platz. Sie reagierte einfach. Ihr Körper reagierte. Und das ziemlich heftig, als er langsam in sie drängte. Illyria stöhnte auf, krallte sich an seinen Schultern fest, hob sich ihm entgegen.

Kjartan hielt kurz inne, streichelte ihre Wange, küsste sie sanft, als wollte er sie beruhigen. Illyria keuchte ungehalten. Sie wollte sich nicht beruhigen. Sie wollte ihn! Wieder war es ihr Körper, der handelte ohne dass sie wusste, warum. Abermals hob sie sich ihm entgegen, knabberte an seinem Hals, einfach weil es richtig schien.

Er folgte ihrem wortlosen Drängen, zog sich zurück, kam wieder. Langsam, als würde er testen wollen, wie sie reagieren würde. Tatsächlich war Illyria aber gar nicht mehr fähig, wirklich bewusst darauf zu reagieren. Sie ließ es geschehen, dass ihr Körper ihm antwortete, einen stummen Dialog mit seinem Körper führte. Sie hielt sich an ihm fest, nahm seine Küsse entgegen, wenn er sie ihr gönnte, lechzte nach mehr. Die Welt hatte aufgehört sich zu drehen, schien still zu stehen nur für sie. Nur Kjartan und sie existierten, in einem leeren Raum, inmitten im Nichts.

Obwohl sie sich eigentlich noch nie besser gefühlt hatte, erschrak Illyria, als sie plötzlich sämtliche Kontrolle über den Köper verlor. Muskeln zuckten unkontrolliert, sie spürte Kjartan noch deutlicher in sich, als sich in innerstes um ihn zusammenzog. Sie stöhnte auf, während Glücksgefühle durch ihren Körper brandeten wie Wellen, die der Sturm gegen die Klippen peitschte. Nur einen Wimpernschlag später, sackte auch Kjartan kraftlos in ihre Arme, nicht minder unter einem Kontrollverlust über seinen Körper leidend, als es ihr widerfahren war.

Er atmete noch immer schnell, als er sich aus ihrem Schoß zurückzog und sich auf die Seite rollen ließ. Illyria starrte in die Ferne, erforschte die vielen Gefühle, die noch immer durch ihren Körper brandeten. Stille lag im Raum, doch es störte sie nicht. Als jedoch Kjartan anfing, sich zu regen und schließlich aufstand, empfand sie das als äußerst störend. Weniger weil er sich bewegt hatte, vielmehr störte sie aus einem unbestimmten Grund, dass er überhaupt aufgestanden war und jetzt auch noch Anstalten machte, seine Kleidung wieder anzuziehen.

„Kjartan.“ Er hielt in der Bewegung inne, blickte sich jedoch nicht nach ihr um. „Was tust du?“

„Mich anziehen und dann werde ich gehen. Wie jeden Abend“, gab er leise zurück. Illyria musste seine Gefühle nicht spüren. Sein Tonfall teilte ihr bereits mit, dass er eigentlich nicht gehen wollte. Sie ging einen Moment die Erinnerungen durch, welche sie dank Winifred Burkle hatte und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es auch nicht richtig war, wenn er jetzt ging.

„Bleib.“

„Ist das ein Befehl oder eine Bitte?“ Sie dachte kurz nach.

„Kein Befehl“, umging sie die Peinlichkeit, zugeben zu müssen, dass es eine Bitte war. Endlich wandte er sich um, sah sie nachdenklich an. „Komm.“ Sie klopfte leicht auf die Matratze neben sich und tatsächlich kehrte er zurück, setzte sich wieder an den Rand des Betts.

„Warum?“

„Weil es sich richtig anfühlt.“ Sie senkte kurz den Blick, sah ihn dann doch wieder an, schob sich etwas näher. „Macht man das nicht so?“, fragte sie leise, während sie sich an seinen Rücken schmiegte. Es entging ihr nicht, dass sein Puls schneller wurde und sie wertete dies als Reaktion seines Körpers auf ihre Nähe. Nach kurzem Zögern ließ er sich von ihr tatsächlich zurück in das Bett ziehen und wirkte um einiges zufriedener, als noch einen Moment zuvor, was Illyria darin bestätigte, dass er genau das eigentlich gewollt hatte.

„ ** _Ich_** werde jetzt schlafen. Wehe du starrst mich an“, murmelte er schmunzelnd.


	9. Chapter 9

Es störte Illyria nicht, dass Kjartan schlief. Eigentlich war es ganz gut so. Sie hätte jetzt ungern mit ihm geredet. Erst musste sie sich klar werden, was passiert war und ob sich etwas geändert hatte. Letzteres war mit Sicherheit der Fall. Sie wusste es, spürte es. Kjartan hatte Winifred Burkle aus den Tiefen geholt, ihr wieder eine Stimme gegeben und Illyria verfluchte ihn dafür. Andererseits gab es Dinge, die sie erst jetzt richtig verstand, da sie diesen Teil zuließ, der nicht ihrer ursprünglichen Form angehörte.

Auch wenn sie ihm versprochen hatte, ihn nicht anzustarren, zu beobachten oder zu studieren, kehrte ihr Blick immer wieder zu Kjartan zurück. Es war auch schwer, ihn nicht anzusehen, denn er lag noch immer in ihren Armen und irgendwie fand sie es beruhigend und angenehm. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie die Narben auf seiner Brust, die recht langen Wimpern, die vollen Lippen und das braune, halblange Haar mit den leichten Locken, die ihm wirr ins Gesicht gefallen waren. Sie hatte ihn stets als ‚angenehme Erscheinung’ bezeichnet, jetzt da der menschliche Anteil ihrer Existenz zurückgekehrt war, drängte sich eher der Gedanken an ‚attraktiv’ auf.

Illyria ließ ihren Kopf wieder auf das Kissen sinken und versuchte, an etwas anderes zu denken. Doch gelingen wollte es ihr nicht. Sie musste nicht schlafen, aber sie war beinahe versucht, dennoch die Augen zu schließen. Es hätte einfach gepasst.

Kjartan riss sie aus ihren Überlegungen. Er wurde unruhig. Erst bewegte er sich nur leicht, als wäre ihm seine Körperhaltung unbequem und er müsste sich eine neue suchen, um weiterhin friedlich schlafen zu können. Illyria nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich von ihm zu befreien und sich aufzusetzen. Er stöhnte leise und es war ein anderes Stöhnen als sie noch vor wenigen Stunden von ihm gehört hatte. Dieses klang nach Schmerz. Irritiert betrachtete sie ihn, konnte jedoch nichts erkennen, das sein Verhalten begründet hätte.

Nach kurzer Zeit fing er an, sich unruhig hin und her zu wälzen und er redete, allerdings zu undeutlich als dass sie etwas hätte verstehen können. Nur das Wort „Nein!“ klang immer wieder deutlich hervor.

Sie beobachtete ihn nachdenklich. Kjartan schien einen Albtraum zu haben. Das allein war schon seltsam, wo er doch eigentlich kein Mensch war. Oder vielleicht war er doch ein Mensch, doch woher stammten seine Fähigkeiten, wenn er denn einer war? Eigentlich wurde ihr erst in dem Moment wieder richtig bewusst, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, **_was_** er eigentlich war. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte, ob sie überhaupt etwas tun sollte und entschloss sich schließlich, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen und nicht weiter zu beobachten. Sie stand auf und wandte sich dem Fenster zu, blickte hinaus auf das nächtliche L.A. und legte sich zurecht, was sie am nächsten Tag noch erledigen wollte.

Als es plötzlich still wurde, wandte sie sich irritiert um und stellte fest, dass Kjartan verschwunden war.

~*~

Eigentlich spielte Zeit keine Rolle. Eigentlich konnte es Illyria egal sein, ob der Tag verstrich oder nicht. Eigentlich hatten sie auch keinerlei Vereinbarung getroffen, mit den Vampiren und Dämonen und eigentlich hatte sie auch keine Abmachung mit Kjartan, die besagt hätte, dass sie sich zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt irgendwo treffen sollten.

**_Eigentlich_** gab es also keinen Grund für sie, wütend zu werden, als die Sonne längst aufgegangen war und sich Kjartan noch immer nicht blicken ließ … und doch war sie es, aus irgendeinem irrationalen Grund. Und das war nicht einmal das einzig irrationale in ihren Gedanken und Gefühlen, weswegen sie auch wütend war, denn er hatte dieses Durcheinander verursacht. Vielleicht unbewusst. Aber irgendwo tief in ihr nagte eine Stimme, dass er genau das hatte erreichen wollen, denn nun war sie verletzlich, mehr oder weniger auf ihn angewiesen. Streng genommen hatte er eine Macht über sie, die noch nie zuvor jemand gehabt hatte. Tatsächlich sehnte sie sich nach Kjartan und wartete ungeduldig auf seine Rückkehr.

Und sie wartete für Stunden. Die Sonne zog unaufhaltsam ihre Bahn und Illyria stand noch immer vor dem großen Fenster und starrte hinaus, beobachtete den gewaltigen Feuerball, so klein in ihren Augen und doch mit solch verheerendem Einfluss auf die Menschen. Sie verstand, warum die Vampire danach dürsteten, den Planteten auszulöschen, ihn zu verdunkeln. Nicht allein weil sie ihnen eine tödliche Gefahr war. Die Sonne gab den Menschen Mut und Kraft, Hoffnung. Wie leicht wären sie zu besiegen, wenn dieses Licht erst verschwunden war und sie in der ewigen Nacht leben müssten.

Ihre Gedanken kreisten um die Menschen, um Winifred Burkle im Besonderen, um Macht und um Tod. Doch immer wieder, ohne es zu wollen, kehrten sie zu Kjartan zurück und Illyria ertappte sich dabei, wie sie sich fragte, wo er wohl war und warum er noch immer nicht aufgetaucht war. War es womöglich wegen der vorherigen Nacht? Hatte sie etwas getan, was ihm nicht behagt hatte? Der Gedanke brachte sie aus dem Gleichgewicht…

„Wir sollten uns bei den anderen blicken lassen, bevor sie noch auf dumme Gedanken kommen“, durchbrach seine Stimme plötzlich ihre Gedanken. Der Abend war bereits angebrochen und die Sonne versank soeben. Langsam verfärbte sich der Himmel in blutiges Rot, dunkles Blau und Lila bis hin zu Schwarz. Eigentlich wollte sie ihn ignorieren, doch jetzt war sie wirklich wütend. Vor allem auf sich selbst, weil sie sein Auftauchen gar nicht bemerkt hatte, mit all den wirren Gedankengängen, die sie schon den ganzen Tag quälten. Sie wandte sich mit einem Ruck um.

Sie wollte ihn anschreien, ihn zurechtweisen, ihn vielleicht gegen die nächste Wand schleudern, um sich irgendwie Luft zu machen. Doch sie erstarrte, mit offenem Mund, als sie ihn erblickte. Kjartan wirkte müde und seine Augen hatten einen seltsamen, beinahe gepeinigten Ausdruck, den sie noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte. Vieles von der Selbstsicherheit, ja beinahe Überheblichkeit, die er sonst ausstrahlte, war verschwunden und sie musste seine Gefühlte nicht spüren können, um zu wissen, dass er verunsichert war, sich um Beherrschung bemühte und doch scheiterte.

„Wo warst du?“, erkundigte sie sich schließlich, viel sanfter als sie es beabsichtigt oder überhaupt für möglich gehalten hatte.

„Nicht hier.“ Er wich ihrem Blick aus. „Dann bleib hier, wenn du meinst. Ich gehe.“ Er klang ruppig, genervt. Tatsächlich wandte er sich einfach um und ging. Illyria starrte ihm nach. Sie verstand nicht, was auf einmal los war. Doch sie beschloss, ihm einfach zu folgen und vielleicht konnte sie ja später herausfinden, was mit ihm los war.

~*~

Sie hatte es nicht herausgefunden. Kjartan wich ihr aus. Sie hatten kaum die Bar verlassen, früh am Morgen, da hatte er sich mit ein paar harschen Worten verabschiedet. Die darauf folgenden Tage waren nicht anders verlaufen. Sie hatte einmal versucht, sich ihm zu nähern, als er tatsächlich mit in die Suite gegangen war, doch er hatte sie abgeblockt und war gegangen, mit den Worten „Wir sollten unsere Zusammenarbeit wirklich auf geschäftlicher Basis halten.“

Illyria war wütend, dass er sie so behandelte. Sie war … verletzt, wie ihr der Teil ihres Bewusstseins der mehr oder weniger von Winifred Burkle übernommen worden war, mitgeteilt hatte. Weder verstand sie sein Verhalten, noch behagte es ihr.

Es ärgerte sie sehr, dass er ihr erst eine neue Welt gezeigt hatte, sich nun jedoch weigerte, diese Welt weiter mit ihr zu erforschen oder die Konsequenzen zu tragen, denn sehr wohl war ihm aufgefallen, dass sie sich etwas anders verhielt, sich verändert hatte, doch er meinte nur, sie solle doch wieder die Alte werden.

Illyria konnte es nicht. Sie hatte es versucht und war gescheitert. Und mit jedem Tag, da Kjartan sich von ihr fern hielt, wurde sie wütender auf ihn. Es interessierte sie nicht, dass sie mittlerweile bereits knapp 50 Mitstreiter hatten, ihr war egal, dass die Dämonen und Vampire sie mit Ehrfurcht behandelten und sie eine Göttin nannten, denn Kjartan hatte damit aufgehört. Er schmeichelte ihr nicht länger, sprach sie überhaupt selten an.

Der Käfig war fertig gestellt und ihr Gefolge dürstete nach Blut. Sie hatte vorerst die Nacht zur Jagdzeit erklärt, in Hinblick auf die Vampire, die sich bei Tag nicht hinaus wagen wollten, auch wenn sie sich in den Schatten hätten halten können.

Ein weiterer Tag verging, den sie damit zubrachte, kleinere Machtkämpfe in den Reihen ihrer Gefolgsleute zu unterbinden und Kjartan zu beobachten, so oft sie das Gefühl hatte, dass es niemand bemerken würde. Er hielt sich weiterhin mit einigem Abstand zu ihr in der Bar auf, reagierte nicht auf ihren intensiven Blick, obwohl sie sicher war, dass er spürte, wie sie ihn anstarrte. Letzten Endes gab sie auf. Vorerst.

~*~

Er hatte sie nur widerwillig begleitet, dessen war sich Illyria sicher. Fast hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Kjartan ahnte, dass sie ihn dieses Mal nicht ohne eine anständige Erklärung gehen lassen würde. Anders als die Tage zuvor öffnete er ihr dieses Mal die Tür zur Suite und ließ sie eintreten. Doch ihr war rasch klar, weshalb er das tat, denn er trat hinter ihr ein, lehnte die Tür nur an und blieb in unmittelbarer Nähe seines Fluchtwegs stehen. Wieder war da dieser seltsame Ausdruck in ihren Augen, als hätte er Angst. Und obgleich es ihr eigentlich gefallen sollte, wenn er Angst vor ihr hatte, war er wohl der einzige, bei dem sie diesen Ausdruck nicht sehen wollte.

Illyria unterdrückte den Impuls zu seufzen und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Die Konfrontation war unvermeidlich. Das wussten sie beide.

„Womit habe ich deinen Unmut erregt?“, fing sie schließlich ohne Umschweife an.

„Ich habe recherchiert. Es gäbe vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, die Sonne zu verdunkeln, allerdings ist es ein kompliziertes Ritual und wir müssten an diverse Zutaten kommen, die nicht so leicht zu besorgen sind“, sinnierte er vor sich hin und wich ihrer Frage damit aus, als hätte sie sie nie gestellt.

„Kjartan!“ Da war sie wieder. Die Wut, die Enttäuschung. „Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt.“

„Hm? Hast du? Muss ich überhört haben. Was wolltest du wissen?“ Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, schwieg jedoch, während sie überlegte, wie sie die Frage am besten formulieren sollte, um vielleicht doch eine Antwort zu erhalten. Scheinbar schwieg sie zu lange denn er setzte sich in Bewegung, in Richtung Tür. „Lass mich wissen, wenn du wirklich die Sonne verdecken willst.“ Damit streckte er die Hand nach dem Türgriff aus.

Illyria knurrte und stürzte sich regelrecht auf ihn. Zu schnell, ohne Vorwarnung. Natürlich konnte er nicht reagieren. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie auf ihn losgehen würde. Wie dumm er doch war! Sie schlug seine Hand vom Türgriff weg, schmiss die halb geöffnete Türe noch in der gleichen Bewegung zu und hatte ihn am Kragen gepackt und mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand geschmettert, noch ehe er sich wehren konnte.

Vielleicht hätte es sie wundern müssen, dass er sich nicht wehrte, doch sie ging davon aus, dass sie ihn einfach überrascht hatte. Wütend funkelte sie ihn an.

„Du wirst nicht gehen. Du wirst hier bleiben und meine Fragen beantworten. Ich habe dieses Verhalten schon zu lange gebilligt“, brauste sie auf, drängte ihn noch fester gegen die Wand, als wollte sie ihn durch die Mauer hindurchdrücken. Sie wollte gerade weiterreden, in herrischem Tonfall und ihn zurechtweisen für das Verhalten, das er an den Tag legte, als ihr endlich bewusst wurde, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Anders als sonst, wenn sie diese kleinen Kämpfe gehabt hatten, blickte ihr Kjartan nicht mit einem leicht amüsierten Blick entgegen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Seine Augen zeigten Angst und Schmerz, seine Hände versuchten krampfhaft, ihren Griff zu lockern und seine Gegenwehr wurde rasch schwächer. Beinahe erschrocken ließ sie ihn los. Er ging zu Boden und blieb liegen, hustend und keuchend.

„Was ist los?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, rappelte sich hoch und bewegte sich leicht taumelnd auf die Tür zu.

„Ich kann es dir nicht erklären“, meinte er leise und seine Stimme klang rau. Illyria wollte ihn aufhalten, doch sie war viel zu geschockt. Nie hatte es ihn wirklich gestört, wenn sie so mit ihm umgesprungen war. Doch jetzt schien es, als wäre er wirklich wütend oder zumindest geschockt. Sie verstand nicht mehr, was los war. Untätig stand sie da und starrte ihn an, sah zu, wie er die Suite verließ.

Noch Minuten später stand sie an der gleichen Stelle. Dann jedoch kam wieder Leben in sie. Zu viele Fragen, die einer Antwort bedurften. Sie musste herausfinden, was los war und welches Spiel er mit ihr trieb. Sofort!

Obwohl es völlig unsinnig für sie war und sie so etwas normalerweise nie getan hätte, eilte sie ihm nach.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Normalerweise durchstreifte sie LA in ihrer gewohnten Erscheinung. Die Menschen, die sie sahen, dachten meist, dass sie ihr Äußeres absichtlich so verändert hatte, um aus der breiten Masse hervorzustechen und aufzufallen, bezeichneten sie als ‚gestörten Freak’. Diesmal jedoch verwandelte sie sich noch auf dem Gang in Fred. So würde sie weniger Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen und konnte Kjartan folgen, ohne dass er sie zu schnell bemerkte.

Es fiel ihr nicht schwer, ihn zu finden. Er war noch nicht weit gekommen, bewegte sich langsam, beinahe vorsichtig. Hin und wieder sah er sich um, doch Illyria hielt genug Abstand und verschwand zwischen den Häusern, sobald er Anstalten machte, sich umzudrehen.

Eigentlich hatte sie erwartet, dass er irgendwo in eine Wohnung ging. Doch stattdessen suchte er den Park auf. Seltsamerweise war hier nie jemand. Eigentlich war das schwer zu verstehen. Illyria mochte den Park. Er erweckte den Eindruck, dass alles in Ordnung war. Doch die meisten Menschen mieden den winzigen Flecken unberührter Natur aus einem ihr unerfindlichen Grund.

Sie hielt sich weiterhin zwischen den Bäumen versteckt, während er noch etwas tiefer in den Park ging. Irgendwann blieb er stehen, sah sich um. Abermals versteckte sich Illyria hinter einem dicken Baumstamm, wartete, bis sie sich sicher war, dass sein suchender Blick ihre Position passiert hatte. Vorsichtig lugte sie hinter dem Baum hervor und beobachtete interessiert, wie er langsam und übermäßig vorsichtig anfing, sein Hemd auszuziehen. Er wandte ihr dabei den Rücken zu.

Illyria erschrak, als der Stoff von seinen Schultern glitt. Sein Rücken war bedeckt mit tiefroten, blutigen Striemen. Sie hatten Stunden zusammen verbracht. Selbst wenn er in einen Kampf geraten war, hätten die Wunden längst anfangen müssen, sich wieder zu schließen. Doch stattdessen waren einige der Verletzungen wieder aufgebrochen und beschämt wurde sie sich dessen bewusst, dass es wohl ihre Schuld war. Sie gab die Deckung auf, ging langsam auf ihn zu, wobei sie wieder ihre gewohnte Erscheinung annahm.

Sie hatte solche Verletzungen schon viele Dutzend male gesehen. Sie stammten nicht von einem Kampf. Es waren Peitschenstriemen. „Wer hat das getan? Und warum heilen die Wunden nicht?“ Die Fragen rotierten in ihren Gedanken, blendeten alles andere aus. Das war nicht richtig, es sollte nicht so sein!

Er wandte sich mit einem wüsten Fluch um, wich vor ihr zurück. „Was machst du hier? Warum verfolgst du mich?“, herrschte er sie wütend an. Doch seine Augen sprachen eine andere Sprache. Unruhig, gehetzt suchte er die Gegend ab, als würde er einen Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt erwarten. Sie blieb stehen, doch er wich weiter zurück.

„Kjartan.“ Ihre Stimme klang nahezu weich und liebevoll. „Was ist passiert?“ Er wich ihrem Blick aus, ging noch weiter zurück. „Bleib stehen! Du wirst dich verletzen!“, rief sie aus, als ihr klar wurde, dass er geradewegs auf einen Baum zuging und dabei weiterhin in ihre Richtung sah. Irritiert wandte er den Blick nach hinten. Genug Zeit für sie, um zu ihm zu gelangen und ihn am Handgelenk festzuhalten. Sein Kopf ruckte zurück zu ihr.

„Lass los.“

„Erst wenn du meine Fragen beantwortest“, erklärte sie fest. „Was ist passiert?“

„Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht und muss jetzt die Konsequenzen dafür tragen“, gab er eine kryptische Antwort, die ihr natürlich keinerlei Hilfe war.

„Warum heilen die Wunden nicht wie sonst?“

„Eine der Konsequenzen.“

„Ich verstehe nicht.“

„Und ich kann es dir nicht erklären.“

„Gut.“

„Gut?“ Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Da war wieder etwas von dem alten Kjartan, dem Mann der sich über sie amüsierte, wenn sie keinen Grund dafür sah. Irgendwie wirkte diese Geste diesmal regelrecht beruhigend auf sie.

„Ja.“ Sie ließ ihn los und hob das Hemd auf, das er zuvor erschrocken hatte fallen lassen, hielt es ihm entgegen. „Zieh dich an und komm.“

„Ich bleibe lieber hier.“

„Inakzeptabel. Du wirst mir folgen und das ist ein Befehl.“ Schweigend erwiderte er ihren Blick, ehe er endlich Anstalten machte, das Hemd wieder anzuziehen. Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, half sie ihm, als sie beobachten musste, wie er jede Bewegung mit einem schmerzvollen Gesichtsausdruck quittierte.

~*~

Sie schob ihn regelrecht in die Suite, schloss die Tür. Kjartan blieb einfach stehen. Er wirkte beinahe verloren und irgendwie berührte sie sein Anblick. Einen Moment blieb sie unschlüssig stehen, ehe sie hinter ihn trat. Blut zeichnete sich auf dem Hemd ab. Er erriet wohl, was sie vorhatte, denn erneut öffnete er die Knöpfe. Das Kleidungsstück dann von seinen Schultern zu zupfen, überließ er jedoch ihr. Sie warf es achtlos von sich und betrachtete eingehend seinen Rücken. Er sah wüst aus, jetzt da sie die Verletzungen in ordentlichem Licht und aus der Nähe betrachten konnte.

„Du wirst mir nicht sagen, wer das getan hat, richtig?“

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen.“

„Leg dich hin.“ Sie wies auf das Bett. Er wandte sich halb um und sah sie fragend an, mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ich will die Wunden reinigen und versorgen. Leg dich hin.“ Meinte sie etwas genervt. Er gehorchte nach kurzem Zögern. „Bleib hier.“ Damit wandte sie sich ab und verließ die Suite.

Es kostete sie nicht viel Mühe, in Freds Gestalt die nötigen Hilfsmittel zu besorgen, um die Wunden zu versorgen. Sie hatte sich dagegen entschieden, sie mit Gewalt zu nehmen, da sie kein Aufsehen erregen wollte. In dem Moment war sie dankbar für alles, was ihr Wesley je über die Kunst der Anpassung beigebracht hatte.

Als sie in die Suite zurückkehrte, lag Kjartan tatsächlich auf dem Bett. Er hatte den Kopf in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gewandt und reagierte nicht auf ihr Eintreten. Sie schloss die Tür und trat fast zögernd näher. Noch immer schwirrte ihr Kopf, weil sie es einfach nicht erklären oder verstehen konnte. Ebenso wenig wie sie verstand, warum sie den dringenden Wunsch verspürte, ihm zu helfen.

Sie legte die Sachen neben ihm auf dem Bett ab und ging dann in das Bad um sich eine Schüssel mit Wasser zu holen. Sie stellte sie neben dem Bett auf den Boden und setzte sich dann tatsächlich neben ihn. Mit einem weichen Tuch und dem frischen Wasser wusch sie das Blut von seinem Rücken. Stille herrschte. Quälende Stille, die ihr unangenehm war. So viele Fragen und sie wusste, er würde sie nicht beantworten.

„Du hast von einem Fehler gesprochen. Was für ein Fehler war das?“, versuchte sie es dennoch.

„Ist jetzt nicht mehr wichtig. Vorbei ist vorbei. Ich kann es nicht mehr rückgängig machen.“ Erneutes Schweigen.

„Hat es mit mir zu tun?“ Er antwortete nicht sofort und Illyria wertete diese Tatsache als Zustimmung.

„Nein. Es war meine eigene Schuld.“

„Du lügst.“ Sie reinigte den blutigen Lappen und fuhr dann fort, seinen Rücken zu waschen. Sie hielt inne und betastete übervorsichtig eine der Wunden. Er zuckte unter ihrer Berührung weg. „Die Wunden entstanden nicht alle zur gleichen Zeit.“ Es war keine Frage sondern eine Feststellung. Er schwieg. „Einige sind mehrere Tage alt.“ Oh sie kannte sich mit Wunden aus. Noch aus früheren Zeiten, auf den Schlachtfeldern. Und dann war da noch Fred, die sich mit der heutigen Medizin auskannte. Sie war es gewesen, die ihr geholfen hatte, die Sachen zu besorgen und irgendwie war Illyria fast dankbar, dass sie auf das Wissen der jungen Frau zurückgreifen konnte. Es war gewiss hilfreich bei dem Versuch, sich in dieser Welt zurechtzufinden.

„Sag mir, wer das getan hat“, verlangte sie.

„Ist das ein Befehl? Warum willst du das wissen, Illyria?“

„Wer auch immer es war, wird dafür bezahlen.“ Er lachte. Leise, aber er lachte.

„Es ist also völlig in Ordnung, wenn du mir ein paar Knochen brichst, aber wenn mir jemand anders eine Wunde zufügt, muss derjenige bezahlen?“, erkundigte er sich, fast amüsiert. Sie hielt inne.

„Du hast Recht. Dennoch verspüre ich den Wunsch, Rache zu üben.“

„Lass es.“ Er drückte sich von der Matratze hoch und sah sie an. „Lass es einfach. Bitte.“

„Warum?“ Ein schwaches Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinen Lippen, während er sich wieder hinlegte, den Kopf jedoch weiterhin in ihre Richtung gewandt.

„Weil ich dafür bezahlen werde“, meinte er matt. „Und das was du hier siehst ist noch das Geringste, was sie sich in so einem Fall einfallen lassen können.“ Illyrias Gedanken rasten regelrecht, während sie seine Worte verarbeitete, sich in Erinnerung rief, was sie von ihm wusste und was er in der Zeit die sie ihn kannte schon alles gesagt und getan hatte. Sie kam nur zu einem Schluss.

„Wolfram und Hart.“

„Nein!“, seine Stimme überschlug sich, eine weitere Wunde riss auf, als er viel zu schnell nach oben schoss, heftig den Kopf schüttelte. „Bitte Illyria. Lass es einfach auf sich beruhen. Denk nicht weiter darüber nach.“ Sie legte den Kopf schief, sah ihn verärgert an.

„Wenn du dich nicht ruhig hältst werden die Wunden nie heilen“, meinte sie streng und tupfte vorsichtig das frische Blut weg.

„Bitte!“, bat er erneut.

„Ich werde nicht mehr davon reden. Leg dich hin und halt dich still“, befahl sie etwas genervt. Er gehorchte, änderte jedoch seine Haltung, damit er sie beobachten konnte, was Illyria ihre Arbeit etwas erschwerte.

„Es tut mir leid“, meinte er plötzlich und warf sie damit erneut aus dem Konzept. Als ob das an diesem Tag nicht schon zur Genüge passiert wäre! Irritiert sah sie ihn an. „Sie ist zurück, nicht wahr? Winifred Burkle. Du hast versucht, sie zu vergessen und jetzt ist sie wieder da.“ Illyria zögerte. Schließlich nickte sie langsam. „Es ist meine Schuld und es tut mir leid.“

„Wir arrangieren uns“, meinte Illyria nach einer Weile und erntete einen irritierten Blick von ihm. „Sie ist ein Teil von mir, damit muss ich mich wohl abfinden. Ich habe versucht, sie zum Schweigen zu bringen, aber das funktioniert nicht. Teile von ihr werden immer in mir sein und Auswirkungen haben. Es ist vermutlich besser, wenn ich lerne, damit umzugehen.“ Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. So ganz glauben wollte er es ihr scheinbar nicht. „Wirklich. Sie kann mir durchaus eine Hilfe sein. Ich habe bemerkt, dass manche Dinge mehr Sinn machen, wenn ich sie mit ihren Augen betrachte. Denk nicht darüber nach.“ Er nickte schwach. „Das wird wehtun.“

Die Warnung kam etwas spät und Kjartan wich mit einem Zischlaut von ihr zurück, soweit ihm das überhaupt möglich war. Sie hielt inne, wartete bis er sich beruhigt hatte. „Ich bin nicht fertig“, meinte sie ruhig. Er nickte schwach und biss die Zähne zusammen, als sie damit fortfuhr, die entzündeten Stellen mit einem Desinfektionsmittel zu reinigen. Obwohl sie dabei gründlich vorging, war sie rasch mit der Tortour fertig. Er lächelte.

„Eigentlich müsste dir das doch gefallen. Die reinste Folter.“

„Ich verspüre nicht den Wunsch, dich zu quälen“, gab sie zurück. „Dies bereitet mir kein Vergnügen.“

„Beruhigend.“ Während sie die größten Wunden sorgfältig mit Bandagen bedeckte, kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe herum. „Warum tust du das?“, erkundigte er sich schließlich. „Warum hilfst du mir?“

„Ich finde deine Anwesenheit angenehm und würde nur ungern auf deine Gegenwart verzichten“, meinte sie ruhig.

„Bist du fertig?“

„Ja.“

„Gut.“ Er machte Anstalten, aufzustehen, doch sie hielt ihn zurück.

„Was soll das?“

„Ich werde gehen“, meinte er mit einem Tonfall, der mehr als deutlich machte, dass er nicht verstand, was ihr Problem war.

„Wirst du nicht. Leg dich hin. Du bist derzeit nicht in der Lage um herumzulaufen. Ich werde morgen nicht wieder so viel Zeit darauf verwenden, Wunden zu versorgen die du in deiner Unachtsamkeit aufgerissen hast.“

Eher widerwillig fügte er sich schließlich und legte sich erneut hin. Illyria blieb tatsächlich bei ihm. Sie wollte lieber in seiner Nähe sein, für den Fall, dass er wieder unruhig wurde. Diesmal würde sie ihn wecken. Die Gefahr, dass er sich weitere Wunden aufriss war zu groß.


	11. Chapter 11

Tatsächlich musste sie ihn mehrmals aus dem Schlaf reißen, weil er zu unruhig wurde. Beim ersten Mal sprach sie ihn an, doch er reagierte nicht darauf. Nachdem er noch unruhiger wurde und anfing, sich hin und her zu drehen, legte sie ihm zaghaft eine Hand auf die Schulter. Die kurze Berührung hatte erreicht, dass er sich rasch wieder beruhigte. Doch etwas später hatte das allein nicht genügt, also hatte sie ihn leicht gerüttelt, bis er irritiert die Augen geöffnet hatte.

Die Prozedur hatte sich während der Nacht mehrmals wiederholt. Gegen Morgen hatte Kjartan wieder angefangen, im Schlaf zu reden und irgendwann sogar zu schreien, da rüttelte sie ihn erneut wach.

Orientierungslos blickte er sich um, bis er sich endlich zu ihr umdrehte. „Du träumst“, stellte sie unnötigerweise fest. Er nickte knapp.

„Danke, dass du mich geweckt hast.“

„Es war nicht das erste Mal.“

„Hm.“

„Was träumst du?“ Sie stand neben dem Bett und blickte interessiert auf ihn hinab.

„Erinnerungen aus vergangenen Zeiten“, kam die ausweichende Antwort. „Warst du die ganze Nacht hier?“

„Ja.“

„Danke.“ Er schlug die Decke zurück, erstarrte in der Bewegung und stand dann nach einem kurzen Moment auf. Sie beobachtete ihn. Ihr Blick glitt neugierig und interessiert über seinen Körper, studierte, wie sich die Muskeln unter seiner Haut spannten. Es war kein reines Interesse, das sie dazu veranlasste, ihn so zu betrachten. Da war noch etwas anderes, ein nagendes Gefühl irgendwo in ihr und es kostete Illyria einige Zeit und Konzentration um dieses Gefühl letztendlich als Verlangen zu identifizieren. Dieser Umstand irritierte sie sehr.

Er war in der Zwischenzeit zu seinem Hemd gegangen und betrachtete es nachdenklich. Seufzend warf er es schließlich über die Lehne des Sofas, blieb unschlüssig stehen, ehe er zu dem seltsamen Gebilde griff, dass die Menschen Telefon nannten.

Er redete eine Weile mit jemandem, der gar nicht da war, doch Illyria achtete nicht weiter auf seine Worte. Sie beobachtete ihn wortlos und studierte die Reaktion ihres Körpers, sowie die seltsamen Gefühle, die in ihrem Innersten rumorten.

„Du wirkst irgendwie abwesend“, meinte er plötzlich, als er sich wieder zu ihr umgewandt hatte.

„Ich denke nach.“

„Du denkst immer nach.“ Er lachte. „Eigentlich müsstest du ständig Kopfschmerzen haben, so viel wie du grübelst. Du hast eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit …“ Er verstummte. „Wie dem auch sei. Erinnerst du dich an das, was ich gestern gesagt habe? Wegen der Sonne?“

„Was ist passiert?“

„Huh?“

„Ich sah, wie sich deine Wunden in kurzer Zeit schlossen, Knochen sich regenerierten. Du warst so stark wie ich. Jetzt bist du schwach. Was ist passiert?“

„Nicht schwach. Nur nicht mehr ganz so stark.“ Er seufzte, hockte sich auf die Rückenlehne des Sofas. „Mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich muss nur die nächsten Tage überstehen, dann bin ich wieder ganz der Alte.“ Er lächelte. „Das ist nur vorübergehend.“ Doch Illyria hörte nicht mehr wirklich zu. Etwas störte sie an seinen Worten. Es waren weniger die Worte selbst, vielmehr **_wie_** er sie sagte. Die Aussage, dass er bald wieder ganz der Alte sein würde, klang sehr, als würde sie ihn traurig stimmen, als würde es nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen.

„Du hast viele Geheimnisse vor mir. Das behagt mir nicht.“

„Ich weiß. Aber es gibt Dinge, die kann ich dir nicht erklären.“

„Wie kannst du deine Macht verlieren? Was steckt dahinter? Wird das wieder passieren?“

„Hab ich nicht vor.“

„Wer ist so mächtig, dass er deine Kräfte nehmen kann? Das ist eine Gefahr für unsere Sache, ein möglicher Konkurrent.“ Kjartan seufzte schwer.

„Hatten wir nicht abgesprochen, darüber nicht weiter zu reden? Dir droht keine Gefahr und niemand wird dir deine Fähigkeiten oder Kräfte nehmen können. Glaub mir das einfach. Ich bin … anders.“

„Erkläre.“

„Kann ich nicht.“

„Warum sollte ich dir Vertrauen entgegen bringen, wenn du Geheimnisse vor mir hast?“ Sie wurde wütend.

„Erzähl mir nicht, dass du keine Geheimnisse hast.“ Er sah sie herausfordernd an. „Worüber grübelst du stundenlang nach? Was geht in dir vor? Warum siehst du mich so seltsam an? Weshalb beobachtest du mich? Wieso hast du mir geholfen? Warum wolltest du Rache üben, für das, was mir angetan wurde?“ Er schmetterte ihr all die Fragen regelrecht an den Kopf. Illyria dachte kurz darüber nach, doch erklären oder beantworten konnte sie eigentlich nicht eine einzige davon.

„Das kann ich nicht erklären.“ Er nickte, machte eine seltsame Geste, deren Sinn ihr verborgen war.

„Siehst du? Also lass mich in Ruhe.“ Er schien wütend und es störte sie, dass er so mit ihr sprach. Nicht, weil es sich nicht geziemte, so mit einer Gottheit zu sprechen. Viel mehr störte sie, dass ganz offensichtlich sie der Grund dafür war, dass er wütend war. Wieder eine zutiefst bestürzende Erkenntnis. „Wollen wir jetzt die Sonne verfinstern oder nicht?“, erkundigte er sich nach einer Weile, als hätten sie nie über etwas anderes gesprochen. Auch wenn Illyria eigentlich nicht darüber nachdenken wollte, im Moment, beschloss sie, sich tatsächlich auf dieses Thema einzulassen. Zumindest sprach er dann mit ihr und vor allem würde er bleiben, so lange sie sich auf derartige Gespräche einließ.

„Wie können wir das erreichen? Ich habe nicht die Macht, so etwas zu tun“, meinte sie schließlich. Er lächelte.

„Ich auch nicht. Aber wir müssen das ja nicht selbst tun.“ Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach ihr Gespräch. Illyria starrte irritiert in die Richtung, doch Kjartan stand auf und öffnete, ganz so als hätte er schon darauf gewartet. Ein junges Zimmermädchen stand vor der Tür und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Sir … ah … ich wurde angewiesen, ihnen das hier zu bringen …“, stammelte sie, sichtlich bemüht, nicht auf seinen nackten Oberkörper zu starren. Er lächelte freundlich und nahm die Tüte entgegen.

„Vielen Dank.“ Er drückte ihr etwas in die Hand und sie wandte sich selig lächelnd ab. Illyria beobachtete die Begebenheit argwöhnisch. Es gefiel ihr nicht, dass dieser Mensch Kjartan so zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Bisher war dieser Anblick nur ihr vorenthalten gewesen. Das Mädchen würde dafür sterben.

Als Kjartan zurückkam, warf er die Tüte auf das Sofa und zog sich ein frisches Hemd an, das er zuvor daraus hervorgezogen hatte. Illyria konzentrierte sich darauf, ihre Enttäuschung darüber nicht zu deutlich zur Schau zu tragen.

„Erkläre. Wer soll die Sonne verdunkeln und warum sollte er das tun?“

„Jemand schuldet mir noch einen Gefallen.“ Kjartan lächelte zufrieden. „Er herrscht bereits über eine Dimension, ich denke also nicht, dass er auf dumme Gedanken kommen wird. Die Sache sollte nicht zu viel Aufwand kosten. Wir holen ihn, er macht seinen kleinen Zauber und er verschwindet wieder.“

Illyria nickte rasch. „So sei es. Ruf ihn her.“

„Nicht so eilig, eure Ungeduldigkeit. Wir sollten einen netten kleinen Showdown für unser Gefolge planen. Oder willst du allen ernstes die Sonne verdunkeln und dann zu ihnen gehen und sagen ‚So, das war ich. Jetzt seit glücklich’? Sie werden es nicht glauben.“ Er zwinkerte. „Demonstrieren wir ihnen also ein wenig von deiner Macht.“ Sie nickte und signalisierte damit ihre Zustimmung. „Gut. Ich habe viel vorzubereiten. Ich bin bald zurück.“ Er machte Anstalten, die Suite zu verlassen.

„Ich werde nicht wieder Stunden damit verbringen, deine Wunden zu versorgen!“, herrschte sie ihn an. Eigentlich wollte sie ihm sagen, dass er nicht gehen sollte, dass sie nicht wollte, dass er ging. Doch das konnte sie natürlich nicht einfach so sagen! Er wandte sich um, kam zurück, lächelte. Sie starrte ihn wütend an.

„Keine Sorge. Ich werde vorsichtig sein“, meinte er frech und küsste sie flüchtig, ehe er ging. Eigentlich hätte Illyria ihm dafür gerne einen Kinnhaken verpasst, doch andererseits wollte sie ihn nicht verletzen. Also blieb sie einfach stocksteif stehen und blickte ihm nach außen hin emotionslos nach.

~*~

„Eine Audienz, bitte“, knurrte Kjartan, kaum dass er den Aufzug betreten hatte. Sie behielten ihn meist im Auge und er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn hörten. Hier war es unauffällig, wenn sie ihn jetzt holten. Keiner würde sein Verschwinden bemerken. Tatsächlich verschwammen die Wände um ihn herum und er fand sich in ihrer Dimension wieder. Schwebend, wie immer. Noch hielt sich jeglicher Schmerz in Grenzen. Wenigstens hatten sie ihn nicht gleich wieder mit einem Feuersturm in seinen Organen begrüßt. Das gab Anlass zur Hoffnung.

_Ich habe eurem Wunsch entsprochen, sie hat sich bereit erklärt, das zu tun, was ihr von Anfang an geplant hattet …_

„Das ist wahr.“

_Wie soll ich nun weiter vorgehen?_

„Warte auf Sen Narhal. Er wird dir alles Weitere erklären.“

_Wo soll…_

Doch es war zu spät. Sie schleuderten ihn zurück in die Welt der Menschen, in sein Leben, das so gar nicht sein Leben war, das eigentlich gar kein Leben mehr war. Kjartan schüttelte den Kopf, um die Benommenheit abzuschütteln, die der Aufprall auf dem Boden wieder einmal verursacht hatte. Rasch stand er auf, als ihm klar wurde, dass er sich noch immer im Aufzug befand. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er auf diesen Dämon warten sollte, doch mit Sicherheit musste er dazu allein sein. Seufzend stieg er nur einen Atemzug später aus und verließ das Hotel.

Er suchte das winzige Zimmer in den Slums der Stadt auf, das er bewohnte, wenn er gerade nicht bei Illyria war. Es war eine Absteige und er war froh um jede Minute, die er nicht dort verbringen musste. Aber er hatte kaum eine andere Wahl. Es war ihr Befehl gewesen und er musste sich fügen. Trotz seines Unmuts summte Kjartan eine Melodie vor sich hin. Illyria hatte sich um ihn gekümmert. Und auch ihre schroffen Abschiedsworte waren wohl nichts anderes gewesen als ihre Art, ihm mitzuteilen, dass sie sich Sorgen machte. Irgendwie war das niedlich und vor allem erfüllte es ihn mit Freude. Nicht, weil er eine gewisse Macht über sie hatte. Viel mehr, weil sie ihn allem Anschein nach mochte. Und leider hatte er längst festgestellt, dass sie ihn nicht einfach nur faszinierte.

Ein plötzlicher Schmerz fegte über seinen Rücken und Kjartan brach unter einem Aufstöhnen zusammen.

„Fuck!“, fluchte er ungehalten und zog übervorsichtig das Hemd aus. Es war zerrissen und Blut strömte warm und feucht über seinen Rücken hinab. Genervt schleuderte er das Hemd von sich und ging in das winzige Badezimmer. Im Spiegel betrachtete er die neue Wunde, die eine unsichtbare Peitsche über seine Schulter hinab gezogen hatte.

„Klasse. Was hab ich jetzt wieder angestellt, huh? Das Falsche gedacht? Und wie soll ich ihr das bitte erklären? Verdammtes Sadistenpack!“ Am liebsten hätte er ihnen die Worte ins Gesicht gebrüllt. Nun ja. Wohl eher in ihre hässlichen Fratzen. Doch das war ihm nicht möglich. Er war gerade dabei, das Blut abzuwischen und möglichst die Blutung zu stillen, da setzte es wieder ein.

Peitschenhiebe prasselten auf seinen Körper wie ein Hagelsturm. Hiebe aus einer anderen Dimension, unsichtbar für seine Augen. Er konnte sich nicht davor schützen, er konnte sich nicht wehren. Kjartan biss die Zähne zusammen. Die Genugtuung, schreiend zusammenzubrechen und um Gnade zu winseln, gönnte er ihnen nicht. Irgendwann jedoch, hatte er nicht mehr die Kraft, gegen den Schmerz anzukämpfen. Längst lag er auf dem Boden zusammengerollt, um ihnen weniger Angriffsfläche zu bieten, sein Gesicht mit den Armen schützend. Sein Körper zuckte unter jedem neuen Hieb zusammen. Ein Wimmern drang aus seiner Kehle, bevor er endlich in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit glitt.


	12. Chapter 12

Irgendwann kam Kjartan wieder zu sich. Er lag noch immer auf dem Boden des Badezimmers, in einer Lache seines eigenen Bluts. Seine Jeans war zerrissen. Zwar hatte der Stoff viele der üblen Schläge abhalten können, doch irgendwann war selbst der Jeansstoff dünn geworden. Wie lange sie auf ihn eingeprügelt hatten, wusste er nicht. Er versuchte aufzustehen, scheiterte jedoch kläglich. Eigentlich war Kjartan zum Heulen zu Mute, doch diesen Gefallen würde er ihnen nicht tun. Er wusste, dass ihn die Seniorpartner noch immer beobachteten.

Seinen Auftraggebern zum Trotz biss er die Zähne zusammen und rappelte sich trotz der Schmerzen nach einer kurzen Weile auf. Er taumelte gegen das Waschbecken und schmiss das alte Handtuch hinter sich in die Pfütze. Saubermachen würde er erst später. Im Moment war er dazu wirklich nicht in der Lage. Langsam und vorsichtig bewegte er sich in Richtung Tür um sich frische Kleidung und ein neues Handtuch zu holen, doch er erstarrte, noch ehe er den Raum betreten hatte. Er war nicht allein.

Der Besucher sah ihn fast gelangweilt an. „Lindsey McDonald, vermute ich?“

„Kjartan.“

„Hm?“

„Ich heiße Kjartan. Lindsey ist gestorben, vor 75 Jahren. Du bist zu spät, wenn du ihn gesucht hast.“

„Ich suche den armen Teufel, der momentan die Lieblingsmarionette von Wolfram und Hart ist und wenn ich dich so ansehe, würde ich sagen, ich habe ihn gefunden“, meinte sein Besucher mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. „Setz dich, bevor du mir umkippst.“

Der junge Mann reagierte nicht. Lindsey McDonald. Den Namen hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gehört. Seit 75 Jahren. Er hatte ihn fast schon vergessen. Ihn jetzt laut ausgesprochen zu hören, riss tiefe Wunden in seinem Bewusstsein, seine Seele. Er hatte wirklich das Gefühl, gleich umzukippen, doch er war unfähig, sich auch nur ein wenig zu bewegen. Lindsey McDonald. Der Name dröhnte in seinen Ohren, brachte seinen Puls zum Rasen. Ja, richtig. Er war nicht Kjartan, irgendein Halbdämon oder sonstiges Getier, er war Lindsey, er war einmal ein Mensch, ein richtiger Mensch gewesen … er hatte Träume gehabt und Ziele, Feinde.

„Hey, Kleiner! Bist du noch bei mir?“

„Ah… ja.“ Lindsey riss sich am Riemen. Er wollte sich nicht schon wieder ein paar Hiebe einhandeln, weil er hier gerade Mist baute. Er verschloss seine Gedanken, schob alle Bedenken in eine winzige Ecke seines Gehirns und versuchte, wieder ganz Kjartan zu sein. „Sen Narhal, nehme ich an?“ Der Fremde nickte. Lindsey betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Er wirkte nicht wie irgendein Über-Dämon, der die Macht haben würde, die Sonne zu verdunkeln. Aber er wusste ja, dass der äußere Schein trügen konnte. Sen Narhal sah eigentlich sehr stark wie ein normaler Mensch aus. Ein wenig groß, vielleicht. Aber deutlich ein menschliches Äußeres.

„Lass dich nicht täuschen. Das ist nur eine Maske, die ich in dieser Dimension zu tragen pflege. Worum geht es denn? Ich schulde deinen Arbeitgebern noch etwas. Sie haben mir eine Dimension überlassen, jetzt wollen sie die Gegenleistung einfordern.“

„Die Sonne verdunkeln. Kannst du das?“

„Nein.“

„Was?“ Lindseys Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Das würde Ärger geben. Aber sie hatten doch gesagt …

„Ich kann sie auslöschen, nicht verdunkeln.“

„Was auch immer. Darum geht es auf jeden Fall.“

„Gleich jetzt?“

„Nein!“ Lindsey schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein. Später. Und vor Publikum. Geht das? Schön Eindrucksvoll. Wollen in dieser Dimension ein paar bösen Jungs imponieren. Vampire und so.“ Der Andere betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.

„Schon klar. Morgen Mittag. Ich werde dich finden. Und sieh zu, dass du wieder auf die Beine kommst. So bist du mir nicht von Nutzen.“ Lindsey zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Liegt leider außerhalb meines Einflussbereichs“, meinte er schließlich mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Bin schließlich nur die Marionette.“

„Werde mich darum kümmern.“ Noch ehe Lindsey etwas antworten konnte, war der Dämon verschwunden. Er nutzte die Ruhe und Einsamkeit, um zu Boden zu gehen. Zu schwach, sich länger auf den Beinen zu halten.

„Ihr wollt doch nur, dass ich versage. Elende Sadisten“, flüsterte er, die Tränen mühsam niederkämpfend. Er zitterte. Es war kalt in dem Kellerraum, den er bewohnte und seine spärliche und vor allem zerrissene Kleidung bot keinen Schutz gegen die Kälte. Doch das war nicht der einzige Grund. Vielmehr zitterte Lindsey ob der Erinnerungen und Erkenntnisse, die ihn nun quälten. Eigentlich wollte er sich aufrappeln und zum Bett kämpfen, doch sein Körper versagte ihm jegliche Dienste.

Irgendwann musste er eingeschlafen sein, oder er hatte erneut das Bewusstsein verloren. Lindsey wusste es nicht. Doch als er erwachte, waren die Wunden verschwunden und er fühlte sich wieder ganz normal. Da war wieder dieses deutliche Pulsieren in seinem Innersten, das ihm anzeigte, dass er die geborgten Mächte zurückerhalten hatte.

„Dafür muss ich wohl Sen Narhal danken“, murmelte er irritiert vor sich hin.

~*~

Illyria stand seit Stunden am Fenster und starrte hinaus. Kjartan hatte sie früh am Morgen verlassen und die Sonne war längst wieder untergegangen. Doch er war noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt. Ein seltsames, unbestimmtes Gefühl nagte irgendwo in ihr, ließ sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Längst hatte sie es als ‚Sorge’ identifiziert, dank den Überresten von Freds Seele.

Natürlich sorgte sie sich um ihn, immerhin war Kjartan ein nicht unwichtiger Teil ihres Plans. Er war schwach, verletzt. Er hätte gar nicht gehen dürfen. Sie hatte überlegt, die Bar aufzusuchen, sich dann jedoch dagegen entschieden. Schließlich wollte sie hier sein, wenn er zurückkam. Sie wollte sicherstellen, dass er sich nicht wieder verletzt hatte und somit konnte sie die Suite nicht verlassen, ehe er nicht zurück war.

So vieles ging in ihr vor, was sie nicht verstand, nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Sie hatte sich verändert, da hatte Kjartan Recht gehabt. Doch bisher wusste sie noch nicht, inwieweit sie sich ‚fertig’ verändert hatte oder ob sie noch mehr Veränderungen feststellen würde, im Lauf der Zeit. Vor allem wusste sie nicht, wie sie mit den eigenen Veränderungen umgehen sollte und was sie davon halten sollte. Ihm schien es ja zu gefallen, doch **_wollte_** sie ihm gefallen?

Sie wusste, dass Kjartan kam, noch ehe er eingetreten war. Sie spürte es, fühlte eine gewisse … Erleichterung. Als tatsächlich die Tür hinter ihr aufging, rief Illyria sich zur Ordnung. Sie konnte sich unmöglich wie ein Mensch aufführen.

„Du bist spät dran“, meinte sie also, kühler als es nötig gewesen wäre. „Du hattest gesagt, dass du bald zurück sein würdest. Definiere ‚bald’“

„Entschuldige.“ Die Tür wurde wieder geschlossen. „Ich wurde … aufgehalten.“ Seine Worte irritierten sie, sein Tonfall wirkte regelrecht alarmierend. Also drehte sie sich doch um.

„Leg deine Kleidung ab.“ Er lächelte.

„Das hatten wir doch schon einmal, oder? Ich höre nicht auf solche Befehle.“

„Ich will die Wunden überprüfen“, gab sie zurück. Was sonst sollte sie wollen?

„Nicht nötig. Sind weg.“ Er ging in Richtung Sofa.

„Ich will es sehen.“

„Glaubst du mir nicht?“ Er wandte sich ihr zu, sah sie neugierig an. Wieder umspielte ein leichtes Lächeln seine Lippen. „Übrigens werden wir morgen die Sonne auslöschen. Mittags. Wir sollten noch in die Bar und …“

„Nein!“, unterbrach sie ihn scharf. Irritiert blickte er erneut zu ihr hinüber.

„Was ist los, Illyria? Habe ich irgendwas Falsches gesagt oder getan?“ Er klang verletzt, vielleicht auch enttäuscht. Sie zögerte.

„Nein“, meinte sie schließlich. „Ich bin nur der Meinung, dass du dich noch ausruhen solltest. Du sahst müde aus, als du heute Morgen gegangen bist. Morgen müssen wir überzeugend sein. Ich will nicht, dass Zweifel an dir aufkommen.“

„Natürlich nicht.“ Er seufzte. „Dann geh ich mal lieber. Du bist heute scheinbar nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen. Ich werde die Nacht wieder wo anders verbringen“, erklärte er nach kurzem Zögern und wandte sich ab.

Illyria setzte sich in Bewegung. Ihr war nicht klar, was sie wollte oder warum sie sich so verhielt. Doch mit Sicherheit wusste sie, dass sie Einwände gegen seine Idee hatte, die Nacht wieder wo anders zu verbringen.

„Kjartan.“ Sie hielt ihn am Oberarm fest. „Bleib hier. Ich benutze das Bett nicht. Es gibt keinen Grund, weswegen du gehen müsstest.“ Er lächelte daraufhin erneut.

„Außer, dass ich dich beim Nachdenken störe, wenn ich die halbe Nacht von Albträumen geplagt werde und es mich stört, dass du mich beobachtest.“ Sie legte den Kopf schief.

„Warum stört es dich?“

„Keine Ahnung. Ist irgendwie … komisch. Will ja gar nicht wissen, was du denkst oder warum du das tust.“

„Ich tue es, weil ich es nicht verstehen kann. Ich schlafe nicht.“

„Solltest du mal versuchen. Macht Spaß“, meinte er mit einem seltsamen Tonfall, den sie als Sarkasmus zu identifizieren glaubte.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was daran ‚Spaß’ macht. Du wirkst nicht sehr amüsiert, wenn du schläfst.“ Er lachte, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe fast vergessen, dass du immer alles so ernst nimmst. Das war ein Scherz Illyria. Aber ich brauche Schlaf. So ist das nun mal.“

„Du kannst hier schlafen.“ Er seufzte. „Sind die Verletzungen wirklich weg?“ Er seufzte noch einmal.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was mit dir los ist, aber okay.“ Er fing an, die Knöpfe an seinem Hemd zu öffnen.

„Nichts. Ich will nur sichergehen, dass du die Wahrheit sagst.“

„Womit wir wieder dabei wären, dass du mir nicht vertraust.“

„Vertrauen ist etwas Menschliches.“

„Und wenn schon.“ Mittlerweile hatte er die Knöpfe geöffnet und zog das Hemd aus. Illyria betrachtete nachdenklich seinen Rücken. Tatsächlich war nichts mehr von den Verletzungen zu sehen. Nicht einmal Narben hatte er zurückbehalten. Er schien tatsächlich wieder ganz der Alte zu sein. Zaghaft berührte sie die weiche, warme Haut, wisperte mit ihren Fingern darüber, um zu sehen, ob die Wunden wirklich verheilt waren, oder ob er versuchte, sie mit eben dem selben Trick zu täuschen, den er vor einiger Zeit bei dem Dämon in der Bar angewandt hatte. Er zuckte kurz zusammen. Wohl eher aus Überraschung als vor Schmerz. Fasziniert beobachtete sie, wie sich Muskeln unter ihrer Berührung spannten.

Ihre Hand wanderte weiter, strich seine Schulterblätter nach, wanderte über seine Seite. Er drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung, entzog sich jedoch nicht ihrer Berührung. Und langsam wurde ihr klar, warum sie der Gedanke so schrecklich störte, dass er wieder ging. Sie wollte dass er blieb, sie wollte seine Nähe, sie wollte seinen Körper, sie wollte ihn.

„Was soll das werden?“, erkundigte er sich leise.

„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Sie log. Hatte sie jemals in ihrem Dasein gelogen? Nein. Hatte sie nicht. Doch ihr war klar, dass sie ihm nichts befehlen konnte. Zumindest nicht das, was sie wollte. Sie musste ihn auf andere Art überzeugen und wenn er sich empfänglich für ein paar menschliche Reaktionen und Regungen zeigte, so wollte sie dies ausnutzen. Zaghaft trat sie näher an ihn heran, hauchte einen zögerlichen Kuss auf seine Schulter. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich, er wandte sie um. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Brust, spürte dort den kräftigen und etwas zu schnellen Herzschlag.

„Illyria …“

„Wirst du bleiben?“ Als wollte sie ihn überreden, überzeugen, zog sie ihn etwas zu sich herab und küsste ihn flüchtig. „Ich will dass du bleibst“, meinte sie aufrichtig.

„Wir sollten nicht …“

„Wir sind Götter in einer Welt, die uns zu Füßen liegt. Wir brauchen keine Erlaubnis“, erklärte sie lächelnd. Hatte er nicht Ähnliches zu ihr gesagt? Vor langer Zeit, als sie einander das erste Mal begegnet waren? „Willst du wirklich gehen?“ Für einen Moment schien er die Frage mit einem klaren Ja beantworten zu wollen. Doch dann zuckte er leicht die Schultern.

„Kann auch bleiben.“ Er lächelte. „Wie könnte ich meiner Göttin einen Wunsch abschlagen?“ Diesmal war er es, der den Kuss begann und es war ein langer Kuss.


	13. Chapter 13

Kjartan schlug die Augen auf und blickte direkt in die ihren. Er streckte sich leicht und holte tief Luft. Seine Lider schlossen sich erneut und er rollte sich auf die Seite.

„Wusste, dass du mich beobachten würdest“, murmelte er verschlafen und zog die Decke etwas höher.

„Das tue ich nicht. Ich wache über deinen Schlaf“, erklärte sie ruhig und unterdrückte den Impuls, ihm die wirren Locken aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Er brummte etwas und grub den Arm unter das Kissen. „Die Sonne ist bereits aufgegangen. Willst du den ganzen Tag liegen bleiben?“, erkundigte sie sich in neutralem Tonfall. Ihr war selbst nicht klar, ob sie sich über sein schläfriges Verhalten ärgern sollte, oder ob sie darüber Lächeln sollte. Irgendwo in ihr erklärte Fred gerade, dass das Verhalten des Mannes doch richtig niedlich war.

„Haben noch Zeit“, murmelte er schläfrig.

Illyrias Blick glitt über seinen Rücken, die weiche Haut, von der sie für ihren Geschmack viel zu wenig sehen konnte, weil er die Decke höher gezogen hatte. Ihre Gedanken glitten zurück zur vergangenen Nacht und erneut erwachte das seltsame Prickeln und Ziehen in ihrem Körper, als sie sich an seine Berührungen erinnerte. Rasch schüttelte sie die Gedanken ab, fragte sich, ob das etwa Träume waren, die sie mit offenen Augen träumte. Sein ruhiges Atmen verriet ihr, dass er erneut eingeschlafen war und irgendwie ärgerte es sie jetzt doch. Sie wollte nicht, dass er schlief. Er sollte mit ihr reden, sie noch einmal so zärtlich berühren und ihr mit seinen Küssen die Gedanken rauben.

Die letzte Nacht kam erneut in ihre Erinnerungen zurück. Der Schweiß, der sich auf seiner Haut gebildet hatte, die Hitze seines Körpers, der Schleier, der sich über seine blauen Augen gelegt hatte ... Nachdem er eingeschlafen war, hatte sie angefangen, über seine Worte nachzudenken. Kjartan hatte ihr erklärt, dass ihre Betätigung der Reproduktion der menschlichen Rasse diente. Doch sie war kein Mensch und er war es auch nicht. Dieser Zweck fiel also aus. Zumal ihre Organe nicht mehr denen der Frau entsprachen, deren Körper sie übernommen, zu ihrer Hülle gemacht hatte. Langsam keimten Gedanken auf, dass dies vielleicht nicht länger nur eine Hülle war, dass sie den Körper immer mehr zu ihrem eigenen machte. Reproduktion. Sie hatte nie über derartige Dinge nachgedacht, warum also kehrten ihre Gedanken jetzt immer wieder zu diesem Wort zurück. Sie musste sich nicht reproduzieren, sie war unsterblich. Ein Nachkomme wäre ihr eigener Untergang. Es war völlig sinnlos. Und doch … wie wäre es wohl, so etwas zu erfahren? Sie hatte des Öfteren Zeit mit dem großen Kasten, dem Fernseher verbracht, hatte die Menschen beobachtet, um zu lernen, sie zu studieren. Nicht selten war sie bei Bildern hängen geblieben, die eine Familie zeigten, wie die Menschen den Bund blutsverwandter Wesen bezeichneten. Eine Frau, ein Mann und Kinder. Es war interessant.

Letzten Endes schob sie die Gedanken endgültig beiseite und stand auf. Kjartan schien ruhig zu schlafen, es gab keinen Grund mehr für sie, neben ihm zu bleiben und ihn zu berühren.

~*~

Erneut raschelten Stoffe hinter ihr und Illyria wandte sich um. Kjartan drückte sich gerade von der Matratze hoch, blickte neben sich, wandte den Kopf dann in ihre Richtung, lächelte. „Tut mir leid. Ich wollte sicherlich nicht den halben Tag verschlafen“, meinte er entschuldigend.

„Warum tust du es dann?“ Er stand auf und sie ließ ihren Blick über seinen Körper gleiten. Er gefiel ihr sehr gut und sie wollte ihn besitzen. Er sollte ihr allein gehören. Dieser Anblick musste ihren Augen vorbehalten bleiben.

„Hatte einen anstrengenden Tag“, meinte er ausweichend und kam näher. Er erreichte sie und strich ihr nachdenklich durch die Haare. „Und die Nacht war nicht weniger anstrengend“, schmunzelte er, ehe er einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Stirn hauchte. Dann wandte er sich ab. „Ich geh duschen“, meinte er erklärend und verschwand in dem angrenzenden Raum. Mit schiefgelegtem Kopf blickte Illyria ihm nach, bis die Tür ins Schloss fiel und ihn damit von ihren Blicken abschnitt. Dann glitt ihr Blick hinauf zur Sonne. Sie würde heute zum letzten Mal scheinen. Doch war das wirklich das, was sie wollte? Wollte sie die Welt unterjochen? Irgendwie schien es nicht mehr ihr primäres Ziel zu sein.

Natürlich. Irgendwo in ihr steckte noch immer die Herrscherin, die mit grausamer Hand ein eisernes Regime geführt hatte, doch es war so lange her, in einer anderen Zeit, einer anderen Existenz. Sie hätte sich auch damit zufrieden gegeben, ein paar Untertanen zu haben, eine kleine Armee zu ihrem und Kjartans Schutz … doch ein anderer Gedanke drängte sich auf. Kjartans Rücken mit dutzenden von blutigen Striemen. Irgendwo dort draußen war eine Macht, verborgen vor ihren Sinnen und ihren Augen und diese Macht konnte ihnen gefährlich werden.

Erneut wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Kjartan zurückkam. Seine Haut glänzte noch immer feucht, seine Haare hingen in nassen Strähnen in sein Gesicht. Er hatte lediglich ein Handtuch um seine Hüften geschlungen, was ihr sehr gefiel. „Entweder verbringe ich die Nächte wieder in meiner eigenen Unterkunft oder ich sollte dringend ein paar Klamotten mitnehmen, wenn ich das nächste Mal dort bin“, knurrte er missmutig, offensichtlich auf der Suche nach seiner Hose.

„Wozu benötigst du Kleidung? Mir behagt dein Anblick“, meinte sie und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Er hielt inne, hob den suchenden Blick und sah sie fast schon entsetzt an.

„Soll ich hier die ganze Zeit nackt herumlaufen? Das wird etwas kühl. Außerdem werde ich sicherlich nicht splitterfasernackt draußen herumrennen und wir haben heute Mittag noch etwas vor. Da sollte ich wirklich manierlich gekleidet sein!“, meinte er fast schon aufgebracht.

„Deine Kleidung sagt mir nicht zu“, erklärte sie bestimmt. Sein Kiefer klappte auf und er starrte sie nun wirklich irritiert an.

„Ah … okay. Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach anziehen?“, erkundigte er sich schließlich, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich rittlings gegen den Sessel, bei dem er gerade stand. Erneut legte sie den Kopf schief, betrachtete ihn nachdenklich, kam dann festen Schrittes näher. Sie hatte eine Idee, doch sie wusste nicht, ob sie diese auch umsetzen konnte. Sie hatte das noch nie versucht.

Kjartan blickte ihr teils erwartungsvoll teils argwöhnisch entgegen, als sie ihn endlich erreichte. Sie griff nach dem Handtuch und zog daran. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue folgte er dem Zug und stand wieder auf. Mit einem leichten Ruck hatte sie den Stoff von seinen Hüften gezogen und schmiss das Handtuch einfach beiseite. Er sagte nichts, wartete schweigend ab, beobachtete sie genau. Sie konzentrierte sich, legte ihm die Hand gegen die Brust. „Halt still und sei ruhig.“, erklärte sie in gewohntem Befehlston. Dann schloss Illyria die Augen.

Eine Weile geschah gar nichts, doch er schwieg folgsam. Sie nahm sich Zeit, sandte einen leichten Energiestoß aus ihrer Hand in seinen Körper, erforschte Konturen und Formen aus seinem Inneren heraus. Dann schickte sie etwas mehr Energie in seinen Körper, visualisierte sie vor ihrem geistigen Auge, stellte sich genau vor, was sie erreichen wollte.

Kurz darauf trat sie zurück und betrachtete ihn zufrieden. Er starrte mit offenem Mund an sich herunter. „Ah“, meinte er schließlich. „Wusste nicht, dass du das kannst.“ Zufrieden lächelnd zog sie ihn etwas weiter von dem Sessel weg und ging einmal um ihn herum.

Er bewegte sich etwas, hob die Beine, spannte probehalber diverse Muskeln. „Hm.“

„Ich bin zufrieden“, erklärte sie schließlich.

„Weiß nicht… ich finde, das Ding sieht schwul aus“, meinte er schließlich etwas verunsichert.

„Schwul?“

„Ah, vergiss es. Wenn es meiner Göttin gefällt, ist das völlig in Ordnung für mich“, meinte er lächelnd. Illyria hatte ihn in einen ähnlichen eng anliegenden Körperpanzer gesteckt, wie sie selbst ihn trug. Jedoch hatte sie das Design für ihn etwas verändert. So endete sein Anzug an seinen Schultern und ließ seine Arme frei, schmiegte sich aber ebenso eng an seinen Körper wie es bei Illyria der Fall war. Auch ansonsten glich sein Anzug in Farbe und Musterung dem der Göttin. „Hm. Muss ich mir jetzt noch die Haare färben? Dann könnten wir als Geschwisterpaar auftreten“, schmunzelte er, nachdem er den Anzug länger eingehend betrachtet hatte. „Und wie komm ich aus dem Ding eigentlich wieder raus?“

„Gar nicht. Dazu besteht auch kein Anlass.“ Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich wette, dazu besteht früher oder später wieder Anlass, aber dafür wirst du in dem Fall mit Sicherheit selbst sorgen“, grinste er.

~*~

Sie hatten schon am Vormittag die Bar aufgesucht und die Nachricht verbreitet, dass die Sonne an diesem Tag zum letzten Mal scheinen würde. Illyria beobachtete Kjartan die ganze Zeit über mit großer Genugtuung. Nicht nur wirkte er noch selbstsicherer, an diesem Tag, ihr entgingen auch nicht die Blicke vieler weiblicher Dämonen und vor allem sämtlicher Vampire. Hungernde Blicke und es war nicht sein Blut, nachdem sie lechzten. Noch größer war ihre Genugtuung, weil Kjartan sämtliche Blicke völlig zu ignorieren schien, jedoch häufig an ihre Seite zurückkehrte und ihr intensiv in die Augen sah.

Es musste nach spätestens einer Stunde wirklich allen klar sein, dass niemand auch nur auf die Idee kommen sollte, ihm zu Nahe zu kommen, denn er gehörte ihr, Illyria. Und wer die Frechheit besitzen würde, ihn zu berühren, musste mit dem Tod dafür bezahlen. Sie wusste genau, dass sie diese Information für alle deutlich sichtbar abstrahlte.

„Es ist bereits nach Mittag“, meinte Illyria, als er wieder einmal neben ihr stand. Er nickte.

„Er wird kommen.“ Doch ganz sicher schien sich Kjartan nicht. Dennoch schwieg Illyria. Das Letzte, was sie jetzt brauchten war ein Aufstand unter ihrem Gefolge und wenn sie Zweifel zeigte, würde der Aufstand nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. Also nickte sie nur bestätigend und wartete ab.

Kurz darauf schwang die Tür zur Bar auf. Einen Moment geschah gar nichts und man konnte beinahe den Eindruck bekommen, der Wind habe sie aufgedrückt. Doch dann waberte Nebel herein. Gespräche verstummten, Augen richteten sich auf die Tür. Der Nebel wurde dichter, füllte den Türstock wie eine weiße Mauer. Dann trat eine Gestalt aus den weißen, wabernden Massen in den Raum. Hoch gewachsen und schlank, in eine dunkelblaue Robe gekleidet. Die Arme glichen eher Tentakeln als wirklichen Armen und anstelle von zwei waren dort sechs dieser tentakelartigen Gebilde, die sich leicht schwingend bewegten, als würden sie zu einer Musik tanzen, die niemand außer dem Fremden zu hören schien. Kjartan lächelte.

„Sen Narhal.“ Er neigte den Kopf.

„Es ist schön, dich in solch guter Verfassung zu sehen, alter Freund“, erwiderte Sen Narhal den Gruß, ehe er sich an Illyria wandte. „Ich bin hier um dir zu dienen, Illyria.“ Auch sie neigte leicht den Kopf.

„Benötigst du noch etwas?“, erkundigte sie sich. Er sah sich kurz um und lächelte.

„Nein, ich habe alles hier, was ich brauche. Lasst uns die Sonne auslöschen, damit ihr hier endlich eine Welt erschaffen könnt, die uns Dämonen würdig ist. Folgt mir. Bitte.“

Er wandte sich um und verließ die Bar, dicht gefolgt von Kjartan und Illyria.

„Sehr eindrucksvoll“, meinte Kjartan leise, als sie das Gebäude verlassen hatten.

„Du wolltest einen Showdown, wenn ich nicht irre?“, erkundigte sich der Dämon frech. Sein Gesicht war unter der Kapuze des Umhangs nicht einmal zu erahnen. Er hob den Blick zur Sonne. „Wie steht ihr zu Opferritualen.“

„Positiv“, gab Illyria ohne Zögern zurück.

„Gut. Aber nicht hier. Lasst uns einen stilleren Ort aufsuchen.“ Er wandte sich um und blickte in die Reihen der Dämonen, die langsam aus der Bar traten. „Wir werden den Park aufsuchen. Wer auch immer uns folgen will, ist herzlich dazu eingeladen. Vampire und lichtempfindliche Wesen sollten wohl lieber hier bleiben. Es wird sehr hell werden, ehe die Sonne für immer verlöscht.“

Erneut wurde Murmeln laut und es kam Bewegung in die schaulustige Masse. Eine große Anzahl ging wieder zurück in die Bar, andere traten näher. Schweigend und reglos wartete Sen Narhal ab, bis sich die Massen wieder beruhigt hatten. „Ich werde uns den Weg etwas abkürzen“, erklärte er schließlich und mit einer Reihe komplizierter Worte öffnete er ein Portal. „Folgt mir.“ Illyria und Kjartan traten hinter ihm ein und nur einen Schritt später schienen sie den Riss im Raumgefüge wieder verlassen zu haben und fanden sich im Park wieder. Hinter ihnen drängten mehr und mehr Dämonen aus dem Riss. Erneut wartete Sen Narhal, bis sich der Riss schließlich geschlossen hatte. Aus dem Nichts erschien ein Käfig, der ordentlich zugedeckt war. „Lasset die Spiele beginnen! Ich bitte jetzt um Ruhe“, meinte er in herrischem Tonfall. Er zog einen kleinen Beutel aus einer Tasche, die irgendwo unter der Robe verborgen war und öffnete ihn geschickt.

Er nahm ein seltsam leuchtendes Pulver daraus hervor und streute es um sich herum in das Gras. „Tretet etwas näher, meine Freunde. Ich werde eure Unterstützung brauchen. Illyria, ich bin sicher, du wirst meine Worte verstehen. Wenn es dir beliebt kannst du sie gerne übersetzen, doch es ist nicht von Bedeutung.“ Sie nickte, zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte.

Es lag eine gewisse Spannung in der Luft, als Sen Narhal endlich mit einer einzigen Bewegung die Robe abwarf und sich zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete. Er war nun doppelt so groß wie der größte anwesende Dämon. Seine Haut war von einem seltsam schimmernden Ton, der rötlichbraun wirkte. Er hatte keinen Kopf im eigentlichen Sinne und somit auch kein Gesicht. Dutzende Augen waren über seinen Körper verteilt, so dass er in alle Richtungen zugleich blicken konnte. Sein Mund befand sich auf Augenhöhe mit Kjartan und tausende, rasiermesserscharfer Zähne reckten sich diesem entgegen, als der Dämon mit seltsam metallisch klingender Stimme zu sprechen anfing. Oder zu kreischen, denn was erklang, hörte sich für die meisten wohl eher nach dem Kreischen einer Kreissäge an, als nach Worten. Dennoch fing Illyria ohne Vorwarnung an zu reden und ihre Stimme klang tiefer als gewöhnlich.

„So möge die Sonne ihre Strahlen vom Himmel schicken, mögen wir einfangen das Licht, das Tod und Verderben über unseresgleichen bringt. Möge diese Welt vergehen in ewiger Dunkelheit.“

Eine Tentakel reckte sich nach dem Käfig, zog die Abdeckung beiseite. Ein Vampirmädchen hockte darin, mit panisch aufgerissenen Augen. Sie schrie und kreischte, als sie in den Strahlen der Sonne in Flammen aufging.

„Ihre Asche sei meine Waffe“, übersetzte Illyria. „Nie wieder soll diese Sonne morden. Nicht in dieser Dimension.“ Die Asche wurde von unsichtbaren Mächten aufgewirbelt. Sie bildete eine regelrechte Windhose, die um Sen Narhal herumfegte und sich nach oben schraubte, an dichte und Substanz gewann, höher und höher stieg. Sie wurde nach oben hin immer dünner, schoss schneller hinauf in den Himmel und es sah aus, als würde sie regelrecht ein Loch in die Sonne bohren. Es wurde unglaublich hell, als würde die blutende Sonne regelrecht auslaufen.

„Dies ist das Gefäß, es soll die Sonnenstrahlen halten bis das Gefäß zerbricht wird die Sonne schwarz bleiben. Kein Licht, kein Leben soll aus ihr entspringen.“

Illyria fragte sich gerade, was denn das Gefäß war, als sie einen Schrei hörte, der ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen wollte. Es war seine Stimme. Kjartan. Sie blickte neben sich und erstarrte. Die Tentakel hatten sich um Kjartan geschlungen hielten ihn fest. Er hatte den Kopf in den Nacken fallen lassen, sein gesamter Körper stand unter Spannung. Er war in gleißendes Licht getaucht, glühte regelrecht. Seine Augen waren nicht länger blau, sie waren rot wie die untergehende Sonne. Es war nicht schwer, zu erkennen, dass das Licht, die Energie der Sonne in einem stetigen Strom in Kjartan hinein drängte. Illyria wollte das Ritual abbrechen, ihn befreien, ihn von den offensichtlichen Schmerzen erlösen, doch sie konnte nicht. Es war, als wäre sie vollkommen paralysiert, konnte nicht einmal protestieren.

Eine schiere Unendlichkeit später, wurde es dunkel, als der letzte Strahl der Sonne in Kjartan fuhr. Die Tentakel ließen ihn los. Einen Moment blieb er aufrecht stehen, dann sank er kraftlos in sich zusammen, prallte in das weiche Gras.

„Das war nicht abgesprochen!“, herrschte Illyria den Dämon an.

„Ich hatte gefragt, wie du zu Opfern stehst.“ Er verwandelte sich langsam wurde zu einem Menschen, ein Mann mittleren Alters, der sie anlächelte. „Keine Sorge, er wird sich erholen. Ich brauchte ein Gefäß für die Strahlen der Sonne. Er war am besten geeignet. Solltest du die Sonne doch wieder zurück haben wollen, musst du nur ihn töten und sie wird scheinen wie eh und je.“ Er beugte sich zu Kjartan hinunter. „Eine kleine Lebensversicherung für dich, mein Freund“, schmunzelte er und berührte ihn leicht an der Schulter. Ein Zischen erklang bei der Berührung und der Mann blies sich gegen die Finger. „Du solltest ihn etwas abkühlen lassen. Er kocht im Moment noch“, meinte er lächelnd. Dann verschwand Sen Narhal spurlos.

Illyria kochte auch. Vor Wut. Sie starrte auf Kjartan hinab. Noch immer schien er regelrecht zu glühen, drang ein pulsierender Schein durch seine Haut nach Außen. Er war wie eine Lampe, doch der Schein wurde langsam schwächer. Er regte sich nicht, obgleich seine Augen geöffnet waren und noch immer blutrot in die Ferne starrten. Um sie herum feierten die Dämonen den Sieg über die Sonne, doch Illyria war nicht nach Feiern zu Mute. Vorsichtig hob sie Kjartan hoch, ignorierte dabei völlig, dass die Hitze, die er abstrahlte ihre Haut versengte, und trug ihn aus dem Park.


	14. Chapter 14

Illyria betrat die Suite mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Ihre Haut war hart wie eine Schale, doch Kjartan in ihren Armen strahlte solch eine Hitze ab, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, dass sie dennoch schmelzen würde. Einer plötzlichen Idee folgend, trug sie ihn in das angrenzende Badezimmer und legte ihn behutsam in der Wanne ab. Sie schaltete das Wasser an und drehte es eiskalt, ehe sie den Strahl auf seinen Körper richtete. Zischen erklang und Dampf stieg von seinem Köper auf, waberte durch den Raum. Noch immer starrte er mit glutroten Augen in die Ferne, keine Reaktion erfolgte auf die eiskalte Dusche oder ihre Stimme, als sie ihn ansprach. Beinahe hatte Illyria den Eindruck, dass er nicht mehr in seinem Körper steckte und die geballte Energie der Sonne ihn regelrecht ausgebrannt hatte. Ein seltsamer Schmerz zog sich bei diesem Gedanken durch ihren gesamten Körper.

Es dauerte scheinbar eine Unendlichkeit, bis das Wasser, das von seinem Körper rann tatsächlich kühl war und seine Augen mehr blau als glutrot aussahen. Sie schaltete das Wasser ab, betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Kjartan stöhnte gepresst auf, dann schlossen sich seine Lider. Das jedoch war Illyria um einiges lieber als sein ausdrucksloses Gestarre. So konnte sie sich wenigstens einreden, dass er schlief.

Sie überlegte kurz, was sie jetzt mit ihm machen sollte und entschied sich dazu, ihn nicht einfach nass und tropfend in der Wanne liegen zu lassen. Wieder legte sie ihre Hand gegen seine Brust, konzentrierte sich kurz. Die Kleidung, die sie ihm zuvor so säuberlich angelegt hatte, verschwand wieder. Noch immer war die Temperatur seines Körpers zu hoch, doch wenigstens würde das Bett nicht mehr in Flammen aufgehen, wenn sie ihn darauf legte. Sie griff nach einem Handtuch und fing an, ihn sorgfältig abzutrocknen. Irgendetwas gefiel ihr nicht, als sie über seine Haut strich. Sie befühlte die Oberfläche erneut und stellte fest, dass seine Haut sich verhärtet hatte. Ähnlich wie sie würde er wohl nur noch wenige Waffen fürchten müssen. Das war immerhin ein Vorteil.

Wenig später hatte sie Kjartan auf die Matratze gebettet und mit einem dünnen Laken zugedeckt. Unruhig ging sie im Zimmer auf und ab, warf immer wieder forschende Blicke in seine Richtung, doch an seinem Zustand änderte sich nichts. Er lag da wie tot, regte sich kein bisschen.

Erst gegen Morgen kam wieder Leben in ihn. Doch rasch gelangte Illyria zu der Überzeugung, dass es ihr lieber wäre, wenn er doch wieder wie tot daliegen würde, denn ganz offensichtlich litt Kjartan große Schmerzen und sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihm helfen sollte. Er keuchte und stöhnte, drehte sich auf die Seite, rollte sich ein. Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn, verdampfte viel zu schnell, weil seine Körpertemperatur noch immer zu hoch war. Unschlüssig stand sie zwischen Bett und Fenster und überlegte, was sie machen sollte.

Erst als er sie ansprach, bemerkte sie, dass er wach war und eine seltsame Erleichterung überkam sie, als sie ihren Namen aus seinem Mund hörte.

„Illyria.“ Nur ein Flüstern. Dennoch drängend genug, dass es sie tatsächlich dazu veranlasste, näher zu treten. „Illyria …“ Erneut stöhnte er unter Schmerzen auf. Illyria war hin und her gerissen. Eigentlich wollte sie ihn anbrüllen, was das sollte, was er sich dabei gedacht hatte, doch andererseits wollte sie ihm helfen und hatte tatsächlich Mitleid mit ihm. Und sie machte sich Sorgen, denn rein äußerlich war er vollkommen gesund. Sie wusste nicht, woher die Schmerzen rührten.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“ Sie entschied sich letztendlich für den Wutausbruch, denn schließlich konnte sie es sich nicht erlauben, ihm zu zeigen, dass sie sich Sorgen machte. Das entsprach weder ihrer Natur noch ihrer Position.

„Wusste nichts davon“, presste er unter Schmerzen hervor. „Glaub mir ... Bitte.“ Er bemühte sich, zu ihr aufzublicken und ihrem Blick Stand zu halten. „Hältst du mich für so dumm?“, flüsterte er schließlich, ehe er sich unter einer scheinbar neuen Schmerzwelle krümmte.

„Was soll ich davon halten?“, meinte sie abweisend.

„Überleg mal“, keuchte er mit beinahe wütendem Unterton. „Wenn irgendwelche Kämpfer für das Gute die Sonne zurückholen wollen … muss ich sterben … das hält keinen auf … meinst du wirklich …“ Er brach ab, fluchte ungehalten. „Meinst du, ich setze mich freiwillig auf den Präsentierteller?“ Erneut hielt er inne, schrie auf. Eine Mischung aus Schmerz und blanker Wut, wie es ihr schien. Endlich entschied Illyria, dass sie nicht weiter kamen und beschloss sich vorerst Gedanken zu machen, wie sie ihn aus den Schmerzen erlösen konnte.

„Was ist los?“, erkundigte sie sich schließlich, ging tatsächlich neben dem Bett in die Knie, um mit ihm auf Augenhöhe zu sein. Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, biss die Zähne zusammen. Illyria beobachtete Kjartan nachdenklich, ehe sie sich wieder aufrichtete und neben ihm auf die Matratze sank.

Mit sanfter Gewalt drängte sie ihn dazu, sich auf den Rücken zu legen, was er jedoch nur mit einem Wimmern quittierte, gegen ihren Griff ankämpfend. Doch sie ließ nicht locker, bis er sich endlich fügte und sie mit beinahe angstvoll geweiteten Augen fragend anstarrte. Sie strich ihm über die Wange, wanderte tiefer, legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust und schloss die Augen. Es war ihr ein Leichtes, abzusehen, ob eine äußerliche Wunde tödlich war oder nicht, doch hier tobte etwas in seinem Innersten und sie musste erst herausfinden, was passierte.

Wieder sandte sie ihre Sinne mit einem kleinen Energiestoß in seinen Körper, um ihn zu erkunden. Sie prallte auf unsägliche Hitze, hätte sich fast erschrocken zurückgezogen, doch sie blieb, tastete sich weiter vor. Erst nach einer geraumen Weile löste sie sich von ihm und sah ihm aufmerksam in die mattblauen Augen. Es schien, als würde das Leben aus ihm weichen und dennoch sprühte er innerlich vor purer Lebensenergie. Doch es war nicht seine Energie. Es war die Sonne.

„Ich kann nichts für dich tun“, stellte sie schließlich fest. Er nickte knapp, drehte sich wieder auf die Seite und rollte sich erneut ein.

„Kannst du mir sagen, was mit mir passiert?“, meinte er irgendwann leise, fast ängstlich.

„Die Energie der Sonne, die dieser Dämon in deinen Körper gezwängt hat, zerkocht deine Organe zu Brei“, meinte sie nach kurzem Zögern. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du das überleben wirst.“

„Werde ich“, antwortete er fast schon zerknirscht. „Mit Sicherheit. Die lassen mich nicht sterben. Wenn ich sterbe, kommt die Sonne zurück ...“ Illyria verzichtete darauf, ihn zu fragen, wer ‚die’ waren. Es war auch nicht wichtig, im Moment. Sie verspürte den Drang, irgendjemanden dafür büßen zu lassen, was Kjartan angetan worden war. Doch zugleich wollte sie ihn nicht alleine lassen, auch wenn sie sich im Moment schrecklich nutzlos fühlte, weil sie nichts für ihn tun konnte.

Erinnerungen wurden wach. Freds Erinnerungen. Sie war durch eine ähnliche Hölle gegangen, als Illyria ihren Körper übernommen hatte. Sie verstand den Schmerz, den Kjartan durchlitt, konnte erahnen, wie schrecklich und wehrlos er sich fühlen musste und sie erinnerte sich daran, was Winifred Burkle neue Kraft gegeben hatte: Wesley. Seine Nähe und Liebe, sein Versprechen, bei ihr zu bleiben, das er selbst nach ihrem Tod noch gehalten hatte, in gewisser Weise. Sie haderte eine Weile mit sich selbst und beschloss schließlich, dass sie niemandem schaden würde, wenn sie bei ihm blieb, ihm zeigte, dass sie nicht einfach fortgehen und ihn einsam zurücklassen würde.

Nach einem weiteren, kurzen Zögern, während der Anteil in ihr, der eine stolze Gottheit war, sich dagegen aufbäumte, dass sie solch menschliche Züge zeigte, schob sie die Bedenken zur Seite. Sie legte sich auf den freien Platz auf der Matratze und drehte sich in seine Richtung. Noch immer war sein Körper zu warm, doch es störte sie nicht. Sie ließ ihre Kleidung verschwinden als Kjartan ohne Aufforderung an sie heran rutschte, zog ihn behutsam in ihre Arme, seine Hitze mit ihrem Körper regelrecht absorbierend. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, doch nicht vor Kälte. Das war ihr klar.

Illyria wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte und auch Kjartan schien keine Worte übrig zu haben. Schweigend lagen sie da, warteten.

~*~

Lindseys Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er spürte Illyrias Körper, ihre Umarmung und er war ihr dankbar für die Nähe und den Halt. Ihm kam es vor, als hätte er keinerlei Kontrolle mehr über seinen Körper und der Gedanke, dass sich seine Organe gerade verabschiedeten, war keineswegs erbaulich. Zugleich jedoch war er sich sicher, dass er nicht sterben würde. Es hätte einfach nicht dem Plan der Seniorpartner entsprochen.

Auch wunderte es ihn, dass sie ihn noch nicht wieder in ihre Dimension geholt hatten. Immerhin hatte er gegen einen klaren Befehl verstoßen, als er sich in der vorherigen Nacht erneut auf Illyria eingelassen hatte. Das erste Mal hatte er schwer dafür gebüßt.

Allgemein war ihm nicht klar, was sie damit zu bezwecken erhofften. Er konnte den großen Plan hinter den Ereignissen nicht mehr erkennen. Doch vielleicht sahen sie das, was gerade mit ihm geschah, bereits als Strafe und verzichteten deshalb darauf, ihn noch weiter zurechtzuweisen. Der Gedanke, dass er das Schicksal der Menschheit in seinen Händen, oder vielmehr in seinem Körper, hielt, ängstigte ihn. Längst hatte er angefangen, darüber nachzudenken, wie er aus der ganzen Sache heraus kommen konnte. Er hatte für sich sogar beschlossen, dass er ihre Pläne durchkreuzen und jegliche Strafe entgegennehmen würde. Hatten sie das erfasst, waren ihm auf die Schliche gekommen? Wollten sie jetzt sicherstellen, dass er nicht auf dumme Weltretter-Gedanken kommen würde?

Er hasste sie, für alles, was sie ihm je angetan hatten und er verspürte den unsäglichen Wunsch, ihnen einen dicken Strich durch ihre kleine Rechnung zu machen. Nur über das Wie war er sich noch nicht im Klaren.

Nichts ergab mehr Sinn. Schon lange nicht mehr.

~*~

Illyria erschrak beinahe ein wenig, als sich Kjartan auf einmal aufrichtete, ihre Umarmung sprengte. Sie tat es ihm gleich, sah ihn aufmerksam an. Er blickte sich um, als würde er die Welt zum ersten Mal betrachten.

„Wie geht es dir?“

„Gut. Überraschend gut.“ Er wandte den Blick in ihre Richtung und lächelte. „Ich fühle mich verdammt gut. Irgendwie … energiegeladen.“

„Das ist nicht weiter verwunderlich“, meinte sie nüchtern. „Die Kraft der Sonne wütet in deinem Körper. Natürlich bist du voller Energie.“ Er lachte leise.

„Ich weiß. Es fühlt sich nur seltsam an. Beinahe bilde ich mir ein, ich könnte diese Energie fühlen. Nicht wirklich ein Teil von mir und doch steckt es in mir.“

„Ich weiß sehr gut, was du meinst.“

„Stimmt. Jetzt haben wir wohl etwas gemeinsam.“ Er lachte und stand dann auf. Illyria blieb sitzen, betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Er wandte sich wieder um, kam zurück zum Bett, ließ sich auf Knien darauf nieder und beugte sich vor, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen. Sie ließ es geschehen, nach außen hin emotionslos. „Danke, dass du geblieben bist.“ Er lächelte sanft. „Ich war wirklich froh darüber.“ Sie nickte, schweigend. Unfähig und auch unwillig, irgendetwas darauf zu erwidern. Was sollte sie auch sagen. Kjartan musterte seinen Körper und hob dann wieder den Blick, sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Krieg ich Klamotten? Oder was ist?“

„Wohin willst du?“, stellte sie die Gegenfrage.

„Egal. Irgendwo hin. Raus. Ich kann jetzt nicht hier bleiben. Hab das Gefühl, ich platze gleich, wenn ich nicht in Schwung komme.“ Sie sah ihn irritiert an und erntete dafür einen unschuldigen Blick. „Ich vermute, ich hab im Moment zu viel Energie.“ Er grinste über den dummen Witz. „Will einfach nur nach draußen, verstehst du? Außerdem: Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere haben wir die Sonne ausgelöscht. Sollten wir nicht mal nachsehen, wie es draußen jetzt aussieht?“ Sie nickte und stand auf. Fast im Vorbeigehen legte sie ihm die Kleidung an, verharrte kaum lange genug, um seinen Blick zu erwidern. Sein Verhalten war irritierend. Noch vor wenigen Stunden hatte er sich vor Schmerzen gekrümmt und war nicht einmal dazu in der Lage gewesen, einen Satz zu vollenden. Jetzt wirkte er beinahe zu munter und sie wusste nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Außerdem gingen ihr noch viel zu viele Gedanken durch den Kopf, ausgelöst von den Geschehnissen und den vielen Gefühlen, die dadurch ausgelöst worden waren.

„Komm.“ Damit verließ sie die Suite.


	15. Chapter 15

Natürlich hatte sich die Welt verändert. Menschen auf den Straßen blickten sorgenvoll in den Himmel, auf der Suche nach einer Sonne, die nie mehr scheinen würde. Sie hielten sich in kleinen Gruppen auf, als wüssten sie genau, dass ihre Welt im Begriff war, ihr Feind zu werden, dass ihnen Gefahr drohte.

Illyria und Kjartan gingen nebeneinander die Straßen entlang und blickten sich interessiert um. Sie genoss die erschrockenen Gesichter, den Geruch von Angst, Panik, der unverkennbar in der Luft lag. Illyria fühlte sich gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie warf einen Blick auf Kjartan. Er schien weit weniger amüsiert und zufrieden als sie es war. Schreie wurden laut, in einer Nebengasse. Sie blickten hinein und beobachteten, wie ein paar Vampire über eine kleine Gruppe Jugendlicher herfielen. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln stahl sich auf Illyrias Lippen. Sie blieb stehen und beobachtete die Szene voller Freude. Erst als ein Großteil der Gruppe tot war, wandte sie sich ab und stellte fest, dass Kjartan ein gutes Stück weiter gegangen war, ehe auch er stehen geblieben war.

„Du wirkst nicht zufrieden.“

„Deine Genugtuung reicht für uns beide“, gab er knapp zurück und ging ungerührt weiter. Illyria wurde wütend. Noch vor wenigen Minuten hatte er gelacht und nun machte er den Eindruck, als würde ihn etwas gewaltig stören und er hatte noch nicht einmal den Anstand, ihr zu sagen, was ihn so störte.

„Bleib stehen!“, gebot sie ihm in herrischem Tonfall und ging an ihm vorbei, als er tatsächlich nach kurzem Zögern gehorchte. Sie baute sich vor ihm auf und starrte ihn wütend an. „Erkläre dein Verhalten.“

„Was gibt es zu erklären? Du freust dich, das ist wunderbar. Es bedeutet nicht, dass ich mich auch freuen muss.“

„Es war deine Idee, die Sonne auszulöschen!“, herrschte sie ihn an.

„Weil du es wolltest. Du bist doch höchst zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis!“

„Natürlich bin ich das.“

„Schön. Ich nicht. Ende der Unterhaltung.“ Auch seine Stimme wurde lauter. Beide vergaßen vollkommen, dass sie nicht alleine waren, dass Menschen und Dämonen sich auf den Straßen herumtrieben.

„Du hast nicht das Recht diese Unterhaltung zu beenden!“, fauchte sie ihn an. „Du vergisst, wer du bist. Die Unterhaltung ist vorüber, wenn ich es sage.“ Kjartan schwieg. Nach einem Moment seufzte er.

„Vergib mir, meine blaue Göttin. Vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, das ist alles.“

„Worüber?“

„Ganz ehrlich? Über mich.“ Er senkte die Stimme. „Sollte jemals einer dieser beschissenen Friedensverfechter herausfinden, was mit der Sonne geschehen ist und wie man den Zauber brechen kann, bin ich das Ziel unzähliger Angriffe. Vielleicht kannst du das wirklich nicht verstehen, aber der Gedanke bereitet mir durchaus Unbehagen.“ Illyria sah ihn nachdenklich an. Es klang logisch, doch es war nicht wahr. Sie sah es in seinen Augen, dass er nur eine Erklärung gesucht hatte, um ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagen zu müssen.

„Ich kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn du mich belügst“, erklärte sie schließlich wütend, wandte sich ab und ging. Es erklangen keine Schritte. Gut, dann sollte er eben stehen bleiben. Was kümmerte es sie!

~*~

Wütend hieb Lindsey die Faust gegen die nächste Wand und erstarrte, als er feststellte, dass er keinen Kratzer davon zurückbehielt, die Mauer jedoch bröckelte. Irritiert starrte er seine Hand an, schüttelte sie leicht, betrachtete sie erneut. Er lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit fort von dem pulsierenden Tosen in seinem Innersten, das es ihm schwer machte, sich auf irgendetwas anderes zu konzentrieren und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Körper, oder viel mehr seine Haut. Mit der anderen Hand fuhr er darüber.

Es fühlte sich seltsam an. Hart aber doch noch immer wie Haut. Beinahe wie die Haut von Illyria. „Was zum Teufel …“, murmelte er leise. Dann geschah noch etwas, was er nicht erklären konnte. Seine Hand begann zu leuchten. „Scheiße! Was ist hier los?“ Es schien als würde das Leuchten durch seine Haut hindurch drängen. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Hand, auf seine Haut und erneut auf die tosende Energie in seinem Innersten. Gleich darauf verlosch das Licht und er sah wieder ganz normal aus.

„Klasse … bin ich jetzt Magma-Man?“, murmelte er zu sich selbst, als ihm auffiel, dass der Briefkasten neben ihm eine merkliche Delle hatte. Das Metall war richtiggehend geschmolzen. Er wandte sich in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war, weg von Illyria. Er musste erst herausfinden, was gerade passierte. Doch weit kam er nicht, da merkte er, wie er den Boden unter den Füßen verlor, geriet ins Stolpern und prallte auf einer harten Oberfläche auf, die sich jedoch nicht nach Asphalt anfühlte. Es war dunkel um ihn herum.

„Komm ruhig näher, Sonnenstrahl. Ich wollte noch mit dir reden. Verzeih mir, dass ich dich nicht vorher eingeweiht habe, aber ich denke, du wirst feststellen, dass ich es wirklich gut gemeint habe, mit dir“, erklang irgendwo neben ihm eine Stimme, die er ohne Probleme Sen Narhal zuordnen konnte. Lindsey wurde wütend, seine Haut begann zu leuchten, wie ihm bewusst wurde, als er plötzlich etwas sehen konnte.

„Oh, halt dich zurück, mein Freund. Ich habe kein Problem mit eurer Sonnenstrahlung, aber viele meiner Leute haben das. Also bitte kein Feuerwerk.“

„Was willst du von mir?“

„Beruhig dich erst mal und hör auf zu glühen. Es wird heiß.“ Lindsey knurrte, versuchte aber tatsächlich, sich wortwörtlich wieder abzukühlen. Es gelang nur bedingt. Die Energie in seinem Körper wollte sich nicht wirklich beherrschen lassen. Noch immer schimmerte seine Haut leicht. „Das wird genügen. So. Was ich von dir will … gute Frage. Ich weiß nicht so genau. Außer, dass ich mir dachte, wir könnten hier mal einen kleinen Plausch über deine Arbeitgeber halten.“

„Ich bin nicht berechtigt, über sie zu sprechen“, gab Lindsey rasch zurück. Wie oft hatten sie ihn in ihrer netten kleinen Dimension zum Zeitvertreib leiden lassen, weil er ihren Namen nur ausgesprochen hatte? Nein, darauf hatte er wirklich keine Lust.

„Sie hören dich hier nicht. Kannst also ruhig lästern“, meinte Sen Narhal und gab ein Geräusch von sich, das fast wie Lachen klang. Doch Lindsey blieb skeptisch. Bestimmt steckte er mit ihnen unter einer Decke und er würde doppelt und dreifach bezahlen, wenn er auch nur den Mund aufmachte. Sen Narhal trat näher. Es war die Erscheinung, die Lindsey bei ihrer ersten Begegnung kennen gelernt hatte. Der Mensch. Er konnte ihn sehen, im schwachen Schein, den er selbst von sich abgab.

„Kleiner, glaub mir. Ich stecke nicht mit denen unter einer Decke. Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass sie dich noch immer nicht zur Züchtigung in ihre Dimension geholt haben? Ich bin sicher, du warst keine mustergültige Marionette … wer könnte auch, bei Illyria kann keiner widerstehen … wobei mir ihr neues Erscheinungsbild nicht unbedingt zusagt …“

„Wie auch immer. Was soll mir das beweisen?“, lenkte Lindsey das Gespräch wieder in die ursprüngliche Richtung. Der Gedanke, dass Sen Narhal Interesse an Illyria haben könnte, schmerzte ihn weit mehr als er es je zugeben wollte.

„Sie können nicht.“ Wieder das seltsame Lachen. „Überleg mal: Abgesehen davon, dass ihre Spielzeugpeitschen nicht mal mehr reichen, um dir blaue Flecken zu bescheren: Wenn sie dich töten kommt sie Sonne zurück. Sie wollen das aber nicht. Wenn sie dich verletzen, dringt die Energie der Sonne aus deinem Körper wie früher Blut. Die wollen aber keine Sonne in ihrer kleinen Dimension. Und dir die Organe zu zermatschen ist nicht mehr möglich, das hat die Sonnenenergie erledigt. Du bist für sie mehr oder weniger unantastbar.“

Lindsey grübelte über die Worte nach und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie wohl wahr waren.

„Schön. Sagen wir mal, das stimmt … Warum?“

„Weil … ich noch eine offene Rechnung mit ihnen habe.“

„Aha. Und ich soll dir jetzt aus lauter Dankbarkeit behilflich sein, diese zu begleichen?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey sarkastisch. Würde es denn nie enden, dass alle möglichen Dämonen meinten, ihre Macht über ihn beweisen zu müssen? Er war es wirklich leid!

„Nein. Indem ich dich für sie nahezu unbrauchbar gemacht habe, hab ich schon ihre schönen Pläne durchkreuzt. Ich mache dir nicht mal einen Vorwurf, Junge. Aber Illyria sollte nie herausfinden, dass du sie gespielt hast, wie ein Instrument. Sie ist noch nicht lange genug unter den Menschen, um es zu verstehen.“

„Ich wollte es nicht. Aber was hätte ich tun sollen?“

„Ich sagte gerade. Ich kann dich verstehen. Aber sie wird es nicht können.“ Sen Narhal sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht an. „Wie dem auch sei. Du schuldest mir nichts. Ist ja auch nicht alles Gold, was ich dir angetan habe. Es hat seine Vorteile, aber auch Nachteile. Das tut mir leid. Aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit. Mach dein Ding, tu was du willst. Mir gegenüber hast du keine Verpflichtungen. Aber sei Vorsichtig. Sie werden nach einem Weg suchen, um es dir heimzuzahlen. Sei auf der Hut.“

„Sehr beruhigend.“

„Kleiner, da steckt jetzt weit mehr Macht in dir, als du dir je zu Träumen gewagt hast. Nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass sie dir sämtliche Kräfte, die sie dir geborgt haben, wieder entzogen haben, kann dich schwächen.“

„Haben sie?“

„Natürlich. Du wärst ihnen ansonsten ebenbürtig. Vielleicht bist du das ohnehin schon. Es ist an dir, das herauszufinden.“ Sen Narhal hob den Kopf und nickte schwach. „Zeit dass ich dich zurück schicke. Vielleicht können wir ja wieder mal ein Pläuschchen halten. Vielleicht können wir irgendwann zusammenarbeiten und Wolfram und Hart endgültig vernichten. Das wäre sicherlich für uns alle schön, nicht wahr?“

„Eins noch“, unterbrach Lindsey die Ansprache des Dämonen. „Du bist einer von den alten, nicht wahr?“ Sen Narhal nickte knapp. „Warum bist du so anders? Ich meine, Illyria würde nie so reden wie du. Oder die Seniorpartner … Und allgemein … du bist sehr …“

„Menschlich?“ Sen Narhal gab wieder das seltsame Lachen von sich. „Der Unterschied ist: Ich war nicht Zehntausende Jahre in einer Kiste gefangen. Ich musste lange Zeit in deiner Welt leben, obwohl sie sich zunehmend verändert hat, ich habe mich angepasst, um den Kriegen der anderen Alten zu entgehen. Das geht nicht spurlos an einem vorbei.“ Er lächelte. „Pass auf dich auf, Junge. Ich mag dich wirklich. Ich bin sicher, irgendwann werden wir noch auf eine erfolgreiche Zusammenarbeit anstoßen.“

Eigentlich wollte Lindsey noch etwas erwidern, doch er war zurück auf der Straße, neben dem angeschmolzenen Briefkasten und das Metall war noch immer weich und heiß. Er konnte also nicht lange verschwunden gewesen sein. Mit all den neuen Informationen im Kopf, machte er sich auf den Weg in das Hotel.

~*~

Nachdenklich sah sich Illyria um. Es kostete sie einige Mühe und Überwindung, um letztendlich zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass sie sich tatsächlich langweilte. So hatte sie sich ihre neue Herrschaft nicht vorgestellt. Dämonen grüßten sie, riefen ihr Bezeugungen ihrer Treue zu, Menschen wichen vor ihr zurück und wer das nicht tat, flog gegen die nächste Hauswand und endete tot, sei es durch den Aufprall oder gleich darauf durch die Hand ihrer Gefolgsleute.

Sie hatte allen Grund, zufrieden zu sein, und doch war sie es nicht. Kjartan war nicht da, um ihre Freude zu teilen. Nein, eigentlich teilte er ihre Freude ohnehin nicht und das war etwas, das sie nicht verstand. Irgendwann ging sie zurück, ohne sich weiter darum zu kümmern, was um sie herum geschah. Zurück in das Hotel, um ihn erneut zur Rede zu stellen.


	16. Chapter 16

Sie betrat die Suite. Er schien nicht da zu sein und das machte sie erneut wütend. Er hatte also nicht nur die Unverfrorenheit, ihr Gespräch für beendet zu erklären und sie dann stehen zu lassen, nein, obendrein versteckte er sich auch noch vor ihr. Sie hörte Geräusche hinter der geschlossenen Tür zum Badezimmer und ging hin. Sie wusste sehr wohl, wie man Türen öffnete, aber sie verspürte den intensiven Drang, endlich etwas von dem Ärger abzubauen. Also stieß sie die Tür mit einem gewaltigen Tritt auf, der dafür sorgte, dass sie nicht nur aufflog, sondern aus den Angeln geschleudert wurde und in den Raum hinein flog.

Sie prallte laut krachend an Kjartan ab, knackte, als das Holz nachgab, ging dann zu Boden. Wütende, blaue Augen starrten sie an.

„Dir geht es wohl zu gut! Hast du jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren?“, herrschte er sie an, ehe ihm scheinbar bewusst wurde, was er gerade gesagt hatte, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich, seine Augen weiteten sich etwas und nichts deutete mehr an, dass er wütend war. Sie trat ein. Langsam, bedrohlich.

„Ich bin unzufrieden“, fuhr sie ihn an.

„Hm.“ Er musterte sie nachdenklich. „In welcher Hinsicht? Ich meine, was sexuelle Befriedigung angeht …“

„Es ist nicht so, wie es sein sollte!“, brauste sie auf. Wie konnte er jetzt von Sex sprechen? Sie hatte kein Verlangen, mit ihm intim zu werden, wütend, wie sie im Moment war. Zu allem Überfluss lächelte er. Es war dieses amüsierte Lächeln, das sie eigentlich so sehr an ihm hasste. Er trug es viel zu oft. Und meist war sie dann Anlass seines Amüsements. Der Gedanke behagte ihr ebenso wenig wie alles andere, was sich an diesem Tag in ihr Bewusstsein gegraben hatte.

„Ah. Ich fürchte, du musst mir das etwas genauer erklären, erlauchte Verwirrtheit. Deine Aussage ist zu kryptisch.“ Illyria starrte ihn weiterhin wütend an. Wie sollte sie erklären, was sie selbst nicht erfassen konnte? Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und erneut brandete Wut in ihr hoch. Hatte er etwa vor, sie zum Schweigen zu bringen, indem er wieder einen Orkan in ihrem Innersten heraufbeschwor? Sie würde sich ihm nicht fügen. Niemals.

Wutentbrannt drehte sie sich um, verließ den viel zu engen Raum, der ihr das Gefühl gab, sie gleich zu erdrücken. Die Suite war offen gehalten, hier fühlte sie sich nicht so beengt. Sie starrte ihn an, beobachtete, wie auch Kjartan aus dem viel zu kleinen Raum trat, sie interessiert musterte. Rasch wandte sie sich ab.

„Wir haben die Welt in Finsternis gestoßen, die Menschen haben Angst, die Erde ist getränkt vom Blut der Schlacht. Sie fürchten mich, die Dämonen und Vampire ehren mich, huldigen mir, so wie es sein sollte. Ich sollte zufrieden sein und doch bin ich es nicht“, brach es endlich aus ihr hervor.

Er lehnte sich in den Türrahmen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah sie ruhig an. „Unzufrieden? Das ist aber ziemlich men…“

„Sprich dieses Wort aus und ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass die Sonne wieder scheint!“, Sie fuhr herum, blitzte ihn an. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Okay. Dann erspar ich dir und mir weiteren Ärger und lass dich in Ruhe. Ich bin derjenige, mit der Sonnenenergie, aber du bist diejenige von uns beiden, die sich im Moment abkühlen muss.“ Seine Stimme klang unangenehm kalt. Aber das störte sie nicht. Im Moment störte sie nur, dass er so mit ihr sprach und dass er gehen wollte, denn eigentlich hatte sie sich von ihm Antworten erhofft.

„Du wirst bleiben“, erklärte sie wütend. Er schnaubte.

„Versuch doch, mich aufzuhalten.“ Natürlich würde sie das nicht tun. Das würde ja bedeuten, sie wollte nicht, dass er ging. Andererseits musste sie ihn eigentlich aufhalten, denn wenn sie es nicht tat, ließ sie zu, dass er ihren direkten Befehl verweigerte und das konnte sie unmöglich geschehen lassen. Sie ging in seine Richtung, blieb doch wieder stehen. Machte erneut einen Schritt auf ihn zu, um dann umzudrehen und in die andere Richtung zu gehen. Wieder wandte sie sich um und bewegte sich in seine Richtung. Er beobachtete sie mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck, den sie nicht einordnen konnte.

„Du weißt nicht, was du tun sollst“, stellte er plötzlich fest, während sie noch immer versuchte, sich zu entscheiden, obwohl er ja noch immer hier war und sie sich somit nicht entscheiden musste, denn offensichtlich ging er gar nicht.

„Ich bin ein Gott!“ Eine andere Antwort kam ihr nicht in den Sinn.

„Was bedeutet, du musst mich aufhalten, wenn ich jetzt gehe, weil du sonst eine Befehlsverweigerung durchgehen lässt. Aber andererseits würde es bedeuten, dass du nicht willst, dass ich gehe, wenn du mich aufhältst und das kannst du natürlich unmöglich zugeben, nicht wahr? Habe ich das richtig erfasst?“ Sie erstarrte. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Sie war es, die immer wusste, was in den anderen vorging. Sie war Illyria, Gott über Götter. Unfähig, ihm zu antworten, blieb sie einfach stehen, starrte ihn an.

Was dann passierte, ergab keinen Sinn. Nicht einmal annähernd. Anstatt zu gehen, wie er noch eben angekündigt hatte, kam er auf sie zu und schloss sie ohne Vorwarnung in seine Arme.

Illyria versteifte sich in seiner Umarmung. Das Gefühl, eingeschlossen zu sein, erdrückt zu werden, wurde immer stärker. Zugleich jedoch wollte sie einfach in seinen Halt sinken und darauf warten, dass das Feuer verlosch, welches gerade in ihr loderte. Sie wollte, dass er ihre Welt wieder gerade rückte und ihr sagte, was ihr fehlte, denn sie konnte es nicht benennen.

„Beruhige dich, Illyria.“ Es war ein Befehl und doch hatte er die Worte so sanft ausgesprochen, dass es eher einer Bitte gleich kam. Sie gab nach, ließ zu, dass er sie hielt, ließ die Hitze, die sein Körper abstrahlte über die Flammen hinwegspülen und hatte beinahe das Gefühl, dass er das lodernde Feuer in ihr regelrecht erstickte. Sie spürte, wie ein Teil der Anspannung aus ihrem Körper wich. „Versuchen wir es noch mal“, meinte er ebenso sanft. „Was genau stört dich? Warum bist du nicht zufrieden?“

Sie seufzte. Es schien die einzige Reaktion, die Sinn machte. „Ich kann es nicht benennen. Ich verstehe es nicht. Ich bin uneins, zerrissen und ich weiß nicht, wie ich diesen Zustand beenden kann.“ Er ließ sie los, drückte sie leicht von sich weg und sah sie eindringlich an, mit diesen sanften, blauen Augen.

„Ich würde dir wirklich gerne behilflich sein, aber das kann ich nicht. Das liegt nicht in meiner Macht.“ Illyria dachte über seine Worte nach. So hatte sie sich gefühlt, als er sich vor Schmerzen gekrümmt hatte und sie untätig zusehen musste. Sie war bei ihm geblieben. Doch würde er dasselbe für sie tun, nachdem sie so abweisend gewesen war?

„Wirst du bleiben?“, fragte sie schließlich geradeheraus. Sie wollte es ihm nicht befehlen. Sie wollte wissen, dass es seine Entscheidung war. Er nickte langsam. „Ich verspüre den Drang … zu reden. Das ist menschlich. Ich schätze es nicht.“ Er lächelte leicht, strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

„Du bist die Einzige, die der Meinung ist, dass du nicht menschlicher werden darfst. Wenn du mich fragst … ich mag dich in beiden Versionen.“

„Würdest du die menschliche Variante bevorzugen?“ Sie wusste, dass sie vorwurfsvoll klang und der Gedanke, dass er tatsächlich lieber etwas wollte, was sie nicht sein konnte, ängstigte sie fast.

„Nein. Nicht wenn es nicht dir entspricht und du nur versuchst, mir etwas vorzuspielen, in dem Glauben, dass ich das will.“

„Weshalb sollte ich dir gefallen wollen?“

„Sag du es mir. Du hast damit angefangen.“

„Auch das ist menschlich.“

„Ja. Ist es wohl.“

„Es ist nicht richtig.“

„Und doch beschäftigt es dich.“

„Auch das ist nicht richtig.“

„Ich weiß.“ Er seufzte, zog sie erneut etwas näher, was sie sich trotz aufkeimender Gegenwehr gefallen ließ. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dich all diesen Problemen ausgesetzt habe. Das wollte ich nicht. Wirst du mir verzeihen können?“

„Ich verstehe nicht.“

„Es ist wohl meine Schuld, dass du dich mit deiner eigenen Menschlichkeit herumärgern musst. Hätte ich Winifred Burkle …“

„Es sind nicht ihre Gefühle, die mich aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen. Es sind meine eigenen. Vermutlich ausgelöst durch jene Begebenheit, doch würde ich die Erfahrung nicht missen wollen.“ Er lachte leise.

„Ich ordne das mal als Kompliment ein“, schmunzelte Kjartan amüsiert.

„Wirst du schlafen?“

„Ah … Sicher. Später. Warum fragst du?“

„Es wirkt beruhigend auf mich, dich beim Schlafen zu beobachten. Ich hoffe, diese Regungen dann einordnen zu können.“

~*~

Er schlief schon seit zwei Stunden. Zeit, die Illyria wie so oft mit angestrengtem Nachdenken verbracht hatte. Immerhin war sie zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass es sie störte, dass Kjartan ihre Freude an der neuen Welt nicht teilte. Auch wenn es unsinnig war, denn natürlich konnte es ihr egal sein, was er dachte. Außerdem hatte sie erkannt, dass es nicht die Erfüllung gebracht hatte, die sie erhofft hatte. Ihr Wunsch, wieder zu herrschen war an den Wunsch geknüpft gewesen, ihr altes Leben wieder aufzunehmen. Doch das war nicht möglich, denn sie selbst hatte sich verändert, war nicht mehr die Alte. Den erhofften inneren Frieden hatte sie nicht gefunden.

Stattdessen hatte sie Frieden in seinen Armen und seiner Gegenwart gefunden und es ärgerte sie sehr, dass sie von einem anderen Wesen abhängig sein sollte, um einen Zustand innerer Ausgewogenheit zu erreichen. Kjartan regte sich, drehte sich auf die andere Seite und kuschelte sich an das Kissen, das auf der anderen Hälfte des Betts lag und Illyria ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass es vielleicht interessant wäre, sich zu ihm zu legen. Mit Sicherheit eine Erfahrung. Eine Erfahrung, die sie bereits gemacht hatte, wie ihr rasch bewusst wurde. Eine, die sie wiederholen wollte.

Zögerlich bewegte sie sich auf das Bett zu, betrachtete ihn. Schließlich rechtfertigte sie ihr Verhalten vor sich selbst, indem sie sich erklärte, dass sie nur sicherstellen wollte, dass er nicht das Bett in Brand steckte, mit seiner erhöhten Körpertemperatur. Noch während sie sich neben ihn legte, ließ sie ihre Kleidung verschwinden.

Kjartan war längst unbekleidet. Er hatte sie darum gebeten, ihr erklärt, dass ihm die harte Panzerung beim Schlafen unangenehm war. Sie sah ihn gerne ohne Kleidung. Also hatte er sie nicht lange darum bitten müssen.

Sie lag kaum neben ihm, als er sich erneut bewegte. Als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, dass sie sich zu ihm gesellte, rutschte er näher, schmiegte sich an sie. Hitze strahlte von seinem Körper ab, durchflutete sie, beruhigte sie, lullte ihre Gedanken ein. Mehr als einmal ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie davon driftete, nicht mehr bewusst nachdachte und sie fragte sich, ob das Schlafen war. Ein Wegdriften von dem bewussten Teil der eigenen Existenz, ein Aufgeben der Kontrolle. Vermutlich war es das. Und sie verstand nicht, wie er dies so einfach zulassen konnte. Noch dazu so lang.

Sie beschloss, ihn am nächsten Tag zu fragen. Vielleicht konnte Kjartan dieses seltsame Verhalten erklären.


	17. Chapter 17

Sie war aufgestanden, als er unruhiger wurde. Es war ein anderes unruhig werden. Keine Albträume, wie er sie auch in dieser Nacht gehabt hatte – wenn auch nicht so stark wie in den vielen Nächten zuvor – sondern viel mehr ein ruhiges aber stetiges Drehen auf die andere Seite. Sie hatte bereits gelernt, dass es bedeutete, dass er „wach“ wurde, in einen bewussten Zustand zurückkehrte. Natürlich durfte er nicht bemerken, dass sie sich neben ihn gelegt hatte. Das war zu menschlich. Sie nahm ihre Lieblingsposition ein: Vor dem Fenster stehendund schweigend nach draußen blickend.

Er brummte, Stoffe raschelten. „Was ist das? Schlafen?“

„Hm?“ Er gähnte, als sie sich umwandte. „Wie meinst du das?“

„Was geht vor? Warum tust du das? Warum brauchen die Menschen Schlaf? Warum brauchst du Schlaf, obwohl du kein Mensch bist? Wie fühlt es sich an und was geht vor?“

„Tausend Fragen am frühen Morgen“, murrte er missmutig. „Lass mich doch erst mal wach werden. Wir reden darüber, wenn ich geduscht habe.“

„Weshalb tust du das? Duschen? Wozu dient es?“ Kjartan stöhnte.

„Du hattest mehrere Wochen um derartige Fragen zu stellen. Warum kommst du jetzt damit an?“, fragte er und sein Tonfall ließ deutlich durchklingen, dass er genervt war.

„Weil ich nicht verstehe, warum du diese menschlichen Züge pflegst.“

„Na schön.“ Er setzte sich im Bett auf und sah sie an. „Mal sehen, ob ich es erklären kann.“ Doch er erklärte nichts. Er schwieg, schien nachzudenken. Sie wartete. „Menschen benötigen Schlaf, damit sich ihr Körper und ihr Geist erholen können, von den Strapazen des Tages und damit sie wieder leistungsfähig sein können. Ich brauche Schlaf, weil ich den Menschen wohl ähnlicher bin, als es auf den ersten Blick erscheinen mag. Was genau dabei vor sich geht? Der Körper regeneriert sich und das Gehirn arbeitet langsamer, anders. Verarbeitet Eindrücke des Tages. Man denkt nicht mehr bewusst nach, Körperfunktionen verlangsamen sich. Für gewöhnlich träumen Menschen, wenn sie schlafen, doch oft erinnern sie sich nicht daran.“ Er verstummte. „Hilft das in irgendeiner Weise?“

„Ja.“

„Gut. Was das Duschen angeht: Menschen duschen, um nicht zu stinken, und ihren Körper zu reinigen. Viele duschen morgens, weil sie nachts schwitzen und sich klebrig fühlen. Ich dusche … hm. Aus Gewohnheit und weil ich es schön finde. Es wirkt entspannend, weckt mich auf. Und genau das werde ich jetzt machen.“

„Du bist bereits wach.“

„Ich werde trotzdem duschen.“ Nachdenklich blickte sie ihm nach, als er im Badezimmer verschwand. Die Tür war unbrauchbar, also konnte sie ihn dieses Mal beobachten. Interessiert sah sie zu, wie er einen Hebel betätigte und Wasser aus einem Rohr mit einem seltsamen Aufsatz herabprasselte. Sie schnaubte. Menschen! Sie zwangen der Natur ihren Willen auf, versuchten sie einzusperren, zu bändigen. Selbst Regen hatten sie bezwungen, wie es schien. Sie hasste die Menschen nur noch mehr dafür und wurde darin bestätigt, dass es das Beste war, sie alle zu vernichten. Zufrieden über diesen Entschluss erlaubte sie sich, Kjartan intensiv zu beobachten. Ihr gefiel es, wenn er sich bewegte und die Muskeln sich deutlich unter seiner Haut abhoben. Es war ein vergnügliches Schauspiel und es gehörte ihr allein.

~*~

Sie hatten das Hotel verlassen, gingen nebeneinander die Straßen entlang. Feuer brannten, im Kampf gegen die unerbittliche Kälte, die das Fehlen der Sonne auslöste, Chaos breitete sich langsam aber unaufhaltsam in der Stadt aus. Illyria liebte das Chaos. Sie hasste die Menschen für viele Dinge. Ihre gezwungene Ordnung und die sinnlosen Regeln waren ein großer Teil davon. Sie mochte die neue Welt, ihre neue Macht. Regeln waren sinnlos geworden, die Ordnung zerbrach.

Kjartan hingegen wirkte nicht unbedingt glücklich und es ärgerte Illyria wieder einmal. Sie hatte längst festgestellt, dass es genau das war, was sie so unglaublich störte. Er sollte ihre Freude teilen, an ihrer Seite ebenso lachen wie sie es innerlich tat. Tatsächlich schien es, dass sie seine Zufriedenheit benötigte, um selbst zufrieden zu sein. Der Gedanke war zutiefst erschütternd.

„Was behagt dir nicht an diesem Anblick?“, erkundigte sie sich schließlich, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie es nie verstehen würde, wenn er ihr nicht dabei half.

„Ich habe Mitleid mit den Menschen“, meinte er leise.

„Aus welchem Grund?“

„Vielleicht machen sie vieles falsch, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie die Hölle tatsächlich verdienen. Sieh in ihre Augen, die Angst, das Unverständnis. Du könntest auf andere Weise über sie Herrschen, Illyria. Eine neue Macht erreichen, die deine alte womöglich noch übersteigt. Doch du kehrst zurück zu deinen alten Gewohnheiten. Das ist schade. Es stimmt mich traurig.“

„Erkläre.“ Er blieb stehen legte den Kopf in den Nacken, blickte hinauf in den Himmel, in die Dunkelheit.

„Ich frage mich, ob es ein Fehler war, die Sonne auszulöschen“, murmelte er vor sich hin.

„Erkläre“, forderte sie erneut und diesmal mit mehr Nachdruck. Ja, sie wurde ungeduldig. Anstatt zu erklären, warf er neue Fragen auf und das behagte ihr nicht.

„Du magst die Natur, nicht wahr? Pflanzen?“

„Ja.“

„Sie werden auch sterben. Keine Blumen, keine Bäume. In der Dunkelheit werden sie alle eingehen. Wie die Menschen sind auch Tiere und Pflanzen auf die Sonne angewiesen, um zu leben.“

„Das kommt dir jetzt in den Sinn? Es ist zu spät“, meinte sie kühler als sie es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Natürlich machte der Gedanke sie wütend. Sie hatte die Welt vor der Menschheit befreien wollen, nicht alles Leben vernichten. Kjartan hatte sich wieder in Bewegung gesetzt und sie folgte ihm festen Schrittes.

„Als ich dir vorgeschlagen hatte, dass wir die Sonne verdunkeln sollte, habe ich nur an das gedacht, was deinen Zielen hilfreich wäre. Außerdem war mir nicht klar, dass es permanent sein würde … mehr oder weniger. Bis mir jemand in Stücke hackt und die Energie der Sonne aus meinem Körper kann.“ Er klang verbittert.

„Das wird nicht geschehen“, erklärte sie sofort. „Ich werde es nicht zulassen.“ Er sah sie an, lächelte. Dann wandte er sich ab und betrat den Park, den sie erreicht hatten. Er erklärte nicht, was ihn antrieb oder was er vorhatte, ging einfach weiter. Sie folgte ihm. Obgleich mittlerweile ein Teil von ihr dagegen aufbegehrte, dass sie ihm hinterher rannte, wo es umgekehrt sein sollte.

Kjartan blieb stehen und sah sich um. „Vampire sollten jetzt lieber verschwinden!“ rief er aus. Stille umgab sie. „Okay. Sagt nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt“, murmelte er mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Was soll das werden?“

„Leben. Zumindest für diesen Park“, meinte er leise und es klang erneut als wäre er traurig. Kjartan trat etwas von ihr weg und schloss die Augen. Interessiert beobachtete Illyria, wie ein schwaches Leuchten von ihm ausging. Ganz offensichtlich versuchte die Energie der Sonne, seine Haut zu durchdringen. Es wurde heller. Und sie spürte die Wärme, die sie erreichte. Es wurde noch etwas heller und hinter einem Busch erklang ein Aufschrei, ehe Flammen aufloderten. Kjartan grinste. „Hatte ich nicht gesagt, er sollte verschwinden?“

Es war faszinierend. Illyria legte den Kopf schief und beäugte die Ereignisse. Kjartan war die Sonne. Schwächer als sie vom Himmel schien, doch er spendete Licht und Wärme für die Pflanzen. Der Schein, der von ihm ausging, durchdrang beinahe den gesamten Park. Das Zwitschern von Vögeln erklang, wurde lauter.

Kjartan wandte ihr den Kopf zu. „Ich werde eine Weile hier bleiben. Du musst nicht neben mir stehen und warten, wenn dir der Sinn nach anderen Dingen steht“, meinte er ruhig.

Illyria nickte schweigend, wandte sich ab und ging. Seine Worte hatten sie zum Nachdenken bewogen. Wieder einmal.

Die logische Konsequenz wäre gewesen, der Natur die Sonne zurückzugeben. Doch das bedeutete Kjartans Tod und diese Möglichkeit war inakzeptabel. Außerdem beschäftigte sie seine Aussage, dass sie auf andere Weise herrschen könnte. Sie verstand nicht, was er damit gemeint hatte. Illyria kannte nur eine Herrschaft. Jene, die auf Hass und Gewalt aufbaute, auf Furcht und strenger Strafe gegenüber jedem, der sich ihr in den Weg stellen wollte. Was sonst sollte es geben?

Sie schritt durch die Straßen, stolz und aufrecht, den Blick suchend schweifen lassend. Was sie suchte, wusste sie nicht. Kjartan hatte von Mitleid gesprochen. Sie kannte kein Mitleid. Dann jedoch fiel ihr wieder ein, wie schrecklich sie sich gefühlt hatte, als sie ihn bei seinem Leiden beobachtet hatte. War das wohl Mitleid gewesen? Sie ging in sich, fand die Antwort. Mitleid und Sorge hatten sie gequält. Doch noch immer verstand sie nicht, was er meinte. Schließlich war das etwas vollkommen anderes gewesen. Sie kannte ihn, fühlte sich verantwortlich für das, was mit ihm geschehen war. Zudem war er ihre Hilfe auf dieser Welt, ein Teil ihres Plans, auf den sie ungern verzichtet hätte. Illyria kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie sehr wohl berechtigt gewesen war, ihm gegenüber derartig zu empfinden. Doch warum verspürte Kjartan Mitleid mit all diesen Wesen?

Sie blieb stehen, trat in eine Seitengasse, wartete. Menschen passierten die Gasse. Eine kleine Gruppe blieb stehen. Sie zitterten, redeten leise miteinander. Man hörte kein Lachen mehr, kein lautes Rufen, wie sie es oft taten, wenn sie sich über größere Entfernung hinweg etwas zu sagen hatten. Sie gingen gebückt, als würde eine unsichtbare Last sie zu Boden drücken wollen, sahen sich hektisch um. Wie konnte er für diese Wesen Mitleid empfinden? Illyria selbst fand sie einfach nur erbärmlich.

Egal wie sehr sie darüber nachdachte und versuchte, es zu verstehen. Es gelang ihr nicht. Irgendwann gab sie auf. Vorerst. Sie würde sich später weiter mit dieser Aussage auseinandersetzen. Illyria machte sich auf den Weg zurück in den Park.

~*~

Dort angekommen, empfing sie ein höchst seltsamer Anblick. Es war hell und warm in dem Park. Sie stellte fest, dass Kjartan wohl seine Position gewechselt hatte und vermutete, dass die dauerhafte Einstrahlung seiner Hitze den Bäumen die ihm am nächsten standen wohl eher geschadet hätte als ihnen zu helfen.

Doch was sie tatsächlich irritierte, war der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, als sie ihn endlich zwischen den Bäumen erblickte. Es erinnerte sie an ein Bild, das sie in einem von Wesleys Büchern gesehen hatte, vor langer, langer Zeit. Es war etwas Religiöses gewesen. Ein Mann, der seltsam geleuchtet hatte, stand auf einem Berg, um ihn herum Menschen und Tiere. Sie legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete das Bild erneut. Kjartan beachtete die Menschen nur wenig, die sich in dem wärmenden Schein, den er abgab, kauerten und hoffnungsvoll zu ihm aufblickten. Vögel flogen durch den Himmel, allerdings war ihr Revier begrenzt. Sie hielten sich in dem Bereich auf, den er erleuchtete.

Auch andere Tiere waren aus ihren Verstecken gekrochen und obwohl sie oft gesehen hatte, wie Menschen die Tiere quälten und verletzten, machte keiner von ihnen Anstalten, dies jetzt zu versuchen. Es war friedlich und angenehm ruhig, trotz der vielen Menschen.

Der Schein wurde langsam schwächer, als würde sich das Licht wieder in Kjartan zurückziehen. Er wandte sich von den Menschen ab und kam auf Illyria zu. Die Menschen streckten ihre Hände nach ihm aus, baten ihn zu bleiben, nannten ihn den Erlöser. Er lächelte, als er sie erblickte, wollte an ihr Vorbei und den Park verlassen, als ein kleiner Junge sich vor ihm zu Füßen warf. Er trug zerschlissene Hosen, die ihm zu kurz waren, hatte keine Schuhe an und auch das Shirt, das er trug war dünn und in schlechtem Zustand.

„Geh nicht! Ich habe es zu spät gesehen. Ich bin gerade erst gekommen. Bitte geh nicht“, flehte der Knabe mit Tränen in den Augen. Illyria starrte ihn irritiert an. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch Kjartan schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Langsam ließ er sich auf die Knie nieder,streckte die Hand nach dem Kind aus, die erneut zu glühen anfing, und hielt sich dicht an sein Gesicht.

„Komm morgen wieder hierher“, flüsterte er leise, während er den Knaben mit Wärme durchstrahlte, ohne ihn zu verbrennen. Das Kind nickte eifrig und dankbar. Klammerte sich an Kjartans wärmender Hand fest, bis dieser sie zurückzog.

„Danke!“, meinte der Kleine lächelnd. Doch Kjartan beachtete ihn nicht weiter und ging zusammen mit Illyria zurück zum Hotel.


	18. Chapter 18

Lindsey war aufgewühlt. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Sie hatten ihn wie einen Gott behandelt und er verstand jetzt erst, warum Illyria so erpicht darauf war, ihre Herrschaft erneut aufzubauen. Das Gefühl, das sie ihm vermittelt hatten, war mit Nichts zu vergleichen gewesen, was er bisher in seinem Dasein empfunden hatte. Es war eine andere Macht, die ihm inne wohnte, ihn zu einem gottähnlichen Wesen erhob und er hoffte, dass Illyria einsehen würde, dass es wohl leichter war, über die Menschen zu herrschen, als über die Dämonen.

Schon seit dem Gespräch mit Sen Narhal dachte er ständig darüber nach, wie er die Sache wieder geradebiegen konnte, rückgängig machen, was er im Auftrag der Senior Partner angerichtet hatte. Ständig fragte er sich, ob er genug Einfluss auf Illyria ausüben konnte, um sie zu ändern, zu bewirken, dass sie sich änderte.

Außerdem hatte ihn der Anblick des kleinen Jungen zutiefst berührt. Der Knabe würde sterben. Sehr bald. Es war zu kalt für die spärliche Kleidung, die er trug, er war schwach. Egal ob er in die Hände von Dämonen, Vampiren oder aufgebrachten Menschen geriet, der Tod war ihm gewiss. Und das beschäftigte ihn sehr, denn er hatte sich in dem Jungen selbst erkannt. Er hatte in seiner Kindheit nicht anders ausgesehen.

Sie waren arm gewesen und er hatte mehr Zeit bei der Arbeit als in der Schule zugebracht. Seine Eltern hatte immer nur interessiert, dass er und seine Geschwister gesund genug waren, um ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen und Geld nach Hause zu bringen. Ob es dem Kleinen wohl ähnlich erging?

Sein Blick glitt hinüber zu Illyria. So oft hatte sie ihn aufgefordert, sich zu erklären. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, doch mit der Wahrheit herauszurücken. Doch würde sie es wirklich verstehen? War er ihr wichtig genug, dass sie versuchen würde, es zu verstehen, oder würde sie ihn kurzerhand umbringen?

Innerlich lachte Lindsey trocken. Das hätte wenigstens ein Gutes: Die Sonne wäre zurück und er vielleicht ein für alle mal tot und aus dem Schneider. Und selbst wenn das nicht der Fall war: besser wieder ein Gefangener und ein Spielzeug der Seniorpartner als verantwortlich für die Apokalypse. Sollten sie mit ihm machen, was ihnen einfiel, er würde alles ertragen und sich nicht noch einmal zu ihrer Marionette degradieren lassen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es sich herumsprach, auch in anderen Dimensionen, dass hier ein Paradies für Vampire und Dämonen zu finden war. Sie würden haufenweise einfallen, in diese Welt und sie vernichten und jeden Menschen, der darauf wandelte.

Er kam nur zu einem Ergebnis. Er musste es ihr endlich sagen. Es hatte ihn schon lange gestört, dass sie nicht wusste, wer er wirklich war, dass er sich hinter einem falschen Namen verstecken musste. Er würde sie mit der nackten Wahrheit konfrontieren und die Konsequenzen tragen, egal wie sie aussahen. Selbst wenn es bedeutete, dass sie zu Feinden wurden, was ihre Kräfte und Vorlieben eigentlich schon vorherbestimmten. Er war Licht und Wärme, Leben. Sie brachte Chaos, Kälte und Tod. Wie hätte es je funktionieren sollen?

Sein Entschluss stand fest. Ein für allemal.

~*~

Sie hatten das Hotel erreicht und traten ein. Chaos herrschte in der Lobby. Vampire waren eingefallen und gerade dabei, das Personal abzuschlachten. Illyria beobachtete die Szene ungerührt. Es war Sinn und Zweck ihres Unterfangens gewesen, die Menschen zu vernichten. Warum sollte sie jetzt Mitleid verspüren? Vermutlich hatte Kjartan genug Mitleid für sie beide, also kümmerte sie sich nicht weiter darum und ging in Richtung der Treppen. Erst als sie die ersten Stufen hinauf gegangen war, fiel ihr auf, dass Kjartan stehen geblieben war und sie wandte sich zu ihm um.

Sein Gesicht war verzerrt. Er schien wütend und wieder versuchte sie zu verstehen, warum er wütend war. Es machte keinen Sinn. Sie wollte ihn zu sich rufen, da setzte er sich in Bewegung, ging zu den Vampiren.

„Lasst diese Menschen. Dieses Hotel ist unser Herrschaftsbereich. Wir haben euch nicht gestattet, hier zu jagen!“, herrschte er die Vampire an. Einer von ihnen hob den Kopf, grinste.

„Die Menschen sind Nahrung, ganz egal wo wir sie jagen. Geh zu deiner Süßen und lass uns in Ruhe!“, meinte er frech und schlug die Zähne in den Hals des jungen Zimmermädchens, das ihm vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit frische Kleidung gebracht hatte. Sie starrte Kjartan erschrocken, angstvoll und beinahe flehend an.

„Das ist eure letzte Chance!“, erklärte Kjartan zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen. „Lasst sie gehen oder sterbt.“ Lachen antwortete ihm.

„Kjartan!“ Illyria konnte nicht glauben, was sie in seinem Blick las. Er hatte tatsächlich vor, ihr Gefolge zu töten. Sein Gesicht ließ keinen Zweifel darüber aufkommen und erneut brandete Wut in ihr auf. Er war tatsächlich im Begriff, sich gegen sie zu stellen!

Er reagierte nicht auf sie. Illyria verließ die Treppen, eilte zu ihm, um ihn fortzuziehen, von dem Geschehen, bevor er noch etwas anrichten würde, was sie einfach nicht gutheißen konnte, nicht gutheißen durfte. Doch es war zu spät. Sie konnte ihn nicht aufhalten. Noch ehe sie Kjartan erreicht hatte, drang das Licht der Sonne aus seinem Körper, erhellte den Raum und verbrannte alle Vampire in einem Aufschrei zu Asche. Die Menschen fielen auf die Knie, dankten ihm für die Rettung.

„Bleibt hier im Gebäude. Draußen werdet ihr sterben“, meinte Kjartan ruhig. Dann wandte er sich ab und ging. Illyria starrte ihm nach, starrte die Menschen an, die ihm huldigten anstatt ihr, die ihn verehrten und sie nicht einmal eines Blickes würdigten. Wutentbrannt folgte sie ihm.

Sie hatten kaum die Suite erreicht, da stürzte sie sich regelrecht auf ihn. Wie so oft prallte er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, als sie ihn am Genick hochhob und dagegen schleuderte. Sie war wieder bei ihm, ehe er aufstehen konnte, platzierte einen gut gezielten Schlag gegen seinen Unterkiefer. Doch den nächsten Fausthieb fing er ab.

„Hör auf!“, herrschte er sie an und sorgte nur dafür, dass sie noch wütender wurde. Er hatte auch noch die Frechheit, ihr Befehle zu erteilen! Sie konnte es nicht ungestraft geschehen lassen. Sie riss ihre Hand aus seinem Griff und schlug abermals zu, diesmal traf sie. Erst nach mehreren Fausthieben, die die makellose Haut seines Körpers tatsächlich verfärbten, fing er an, sich zu wehren und Illyria musste erkennen, dass er scheinbar stärker war als sie selbst.

Dennoch gelang es ihr irgendwann, ihn zu Boden zu werfen. Er lag auf dem Rücken, sie saß über ihm, presste ihre Oberschenkel zusammen und quetschte ihm einige empfindliche, in seinem Fall jedoch nicht mehr vorhandene Organe. Mit beiden Händen hatte sie seine Handgelenke ergriffen, drückte sie über seinem Kopf gegen den Boden.

Sie war sich sicher, dass es ihm ein Leichtes gewesen wäre, sie von sich zu stoßen. Das zeigte bereits sein teilweise amüsierter Blick. Und doch tat er es nicht. Sie konnte es nicht nachvollziehen. wutentbrannte Augen funkelten auf ihn hinunter, doch aus seinen Augen blitzte ihr etwas völlig anderes entgegen und sie konnte es nicht deuten.

„Ausgetobt?“, fragte er leise.

„Du hast dich gegen mich gestellt!“, herrschte sie ihn wütend an.

„Das war nicht meine Absicht. Ich wollte dir nur zeigen, wie leicht die Menschen zu beeindrucken sind. Du willst herrschen, Illyria. Das Gefühl von Achtung und Dankbarkeit, von Macht über viele. Macht es für dich solch einen großen Unterschied, ob es die Menschen oder die Dämonen sind, die dir huldigen?“ Sie verstand nicht. Kein Wort. Was wollte er bezwecken?

„Du redest wirr.“

„Tue ich das?“, erkundigte er sich ruhig. Seine Hand ruckte, als wolle er sie heben, doch sie ließ es nicht zu. „Ich biete dir Macht. Eine andere Macht, als du sie bisher kanntest. Eine Herrschaft, die nicht auf Angst und daraus resultierendem, erzwungenen Gehorsam besteht, sondern aus Dankbarkeit und gewollter Zuneigung.“

„Das ergibt keinen Sinn.“

„Wirklich.“ Er stieß sie von sich, beinahe mühelos, stand auf. „Sieh zu und lerne“, meinte er ruhig und verließ den Raum. Illyria zitterte. Nicht vor Kälte oder Angst. Sie zitterte vor Wut und innerer Anspannung. Eigentlich hätte sie Kjartan am Liebsten in seine Einzelteile zerlegt, aber erneut hielt etwas sie davon ab. Sie bemühte sich schwer um Beherrschung, als sie ihm endlich folgte.

Sie gingen erneut in die Lobby, wo sich die Menschen umeinander kümmerten. Mit einem sanften Lächeln trat Kjartan näher. Sie sahen ihn an, blickten an ihm vorbei zu Illyria. Sehr wohl spiegelte sich Angst in ihren Augen, weil sie nicht wussten, wer oder was sie beide waren. Doch dahinter barg jeder Einzelne von ihnen eine tiefe Dankbarkeit gegenüber Kjartan.

Er trat zu dem Zimmermädchen, strich ihre Haare beiseite und betrachtete die Wunde, die ein älterer Mann gerade mit einer Bandage abkleben wollte.

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte er leise.

„Gut. Noch immer ängstlich, aber gut. Denke ich.“

„Es freut mich, das zu hören.“

„Himmel. Was war das?“, erkundigte sich eine andere Frau. „So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen!“

„Vampire, meine Teuerste. Kinder der Nacht.“ Offene Münder, angstvoll geweitete Augen. „Sie haben uns gerettet!“

„Das habe ich wohl, nicht wahr?“ Kjartans Lippen umspielte ein amüsiertes Lächeln.

„Wie können wir ihnen jemals danken?“ Erkundigte sich der alte Mann ehrfürchtig.

„Kämpft für mich. Lasst uns dieses Hotel in eine Oase des Lichts und Friedens verwandeln. Sorgen wir dafür dass die Kinder des Tages einen Ort haben, an dem sie geschützt sind, vor ihren Feinden.“

Es waren blumige Worte, wie Menschen sie für gewöhnlich nicht zu sprechen pflegten. Doch aus Kjartans Mund klangen sie feierlich, wie ein Versprechen. Verwundert beobachtete Illyria, wie sich gebeugte Rücken strafften, die Menschen neue Kraft gewannen aus seinen Worten, obgleich es völlig sinnlos war. Wie konnte er allen Ernstes davon ausgehen, dass diese winzige Gruppe Menschen auch nur die geringste Chance gegen die Dämonen hatte?

„Ich hätte euch nicht retten können, ohne den Hinweis von Illyria. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass ihr in Gefahr wart. Ihr gebührt euer Dank“, meinte Kjartan lächelnd und wies auf die blaue Gottheit. Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

Das Mädchen stand auf, ging zu ihr, sackte tatsächlich vor ihr in die Knie. Heiße Tränen rollten ihre Wangen hinab, als sie Illyrias Hand ergriff und aus großen Augen zu ihr aufblickte.

„Danke. Oh vielen Dank. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich … die … die wollten uns töten. Danke, dass sie uns gerettet haben!“, murmelte das junge Ding.

Ein seltsames Gefühl durchströmte Illyria. Sie wurde angehimmelt, verehrt, geliebt. Für etwas, das sie nicht einmal getan hatte. Sie waren einer Lüge aufgesessen. So leicht zu täuschen, so einfach zu beeindrucken und so dankbar. Tatsächlich war es eine tiefere Dankbarkeit als ihr die Dämonen je entgegen gebracht hatten, nachdem sie der Sonne ihre Kraft genommen hatte. Natürlich riefen sie ihr zu, wenn sie ihren Weg kreuzte. Doch sie wandten sich sofort wieder ihren Opfern zu. Diese Menschen jedoch hatten ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gerichtet. Ungeteilt und vollkommen. In diesem Moment war sie die Einzige, die zählte, die für diese gebrechlichen Wesen existierte.

„Sie ist meine Göttin“, durchbrach Kjartan die Stille und ihre Gedanken. „Bist du gläubig, mein Kind?“ Er war hinter das Mädchen getreten, legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie nickte knapp. „An wen glaubst du?“ Sie öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder.

„Ich glaubte an Gott“ Kjartan nickte, während Illyria nicht verstand, was gerade vor sich ging.

„Hat Gott dir jemals auf diese Weise geholfen? War er je bei dir? Hat er dir je die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt oder dich gar durch eine Gefahr geführt? Konntest du ihn jemals sehen?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das dachte ich mir.“ Kjartan sah Illyria an. Er lächelte leicht, während sich seine blauen Augen tief in die Ihren bohrten, als wollte er ihr etwas sagen, das sie nicht verstand. Er schlug die Lider nieder, blickte auf das Mädchen hinunter, das noch immer zwischen ihnen kniete. Illyria vermutete, dass sie jetzt etwas sagen musste, doch sie wusste nicht so recht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Du bist verletzt. Ruhe dich aus und sammle neue Kräfte.“ Das schien ihr das Einzige, was Sinn beinhaltete und sie hoffte, dass sie nicht zu kühl klang. Sehr wohl hatte sie vernommen, mit welch sanftem Klang in der Stimme Kjartan zu den Menschen gesprochen hatte, als wollte er sie regelrecht verzaubern, durch sanfte Worte. Er nickte zustimmend. Lächelte erneut.

„Wie können wir uns hier verteidigen, meine Göttin?“, erkundigte er sich, als wüsste er selbst nicht, was zu tun wäre. Illyria war sich sicher, dass er es wusste. Er wollte nur weiter den Eindruck erwecken, dass er ihr hörig war. Das gefiel ihr. Sehr gut sogar.

„Wir brauchen Waffen“, erklärte sie schließlich. „Geh mit jenen, die unverletzt sind und sucht nach Waffen und weiteren Kämpfern um unsere Position hier zu sichern. Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass sie hier einfallen.“ Gut. Sie würde mitspielen und sehen, ob es ihr weiterhin gefiel und ob es genug sein würde, ihren inneren Hunger nach Herrschaft und Macht zu stillen. Sie konnte sich später noch immer anders entscheiden.

„Sehr wohl.“ Kjartan nickte knapp und wandte sich den anderen zu. „Ihr habt gehört, was Illyria gesagt hat. Wer ist in der Verfassung, mit mir zu gehen?“ Die Menschen sahen sich knapp an. Einige nickten schließlich und traten vor. „Gut. Wir sind im Krieg, vergesst das nicht. Bleibt in meiner Nähe.“

Gleich darauf verließ Kjartan mit einer Handvoll Menschen das Hotel, ließ Illyria in ihrem vollkommen verwirrten und irritierten Zustand zurück. Aber sie empfand es als gut, denn so konnte sie in Ruhe nachdenken.


	19. Chapter 19

Lindsey fluchte innerlich. Er hatte ihr doch die Wahrheit sagen wollen, ihr erzählen, was ihm widerfahren und wer er in Wirklichkeit war. Stattdessen rannte er mit ein paar Männern die Straßen entlang, auf der Suche nach brauchbaren Waffen. Wie hatte er nur zulassen können, dass die Situation noch verfahrener geworden war?

Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl irgendwo tief in ihm machte ihm deutlich, dass seine Zeit ablief. Die Uhr tickte. Je länger er wartete und je tiefer er sich in dieses Netz aus Lügen verstrickte, desto schlimmer würde es am Ende sein, wenn die Wahrheit ans Licht kam. Und natürlich wurde auch die Situation um sie herum immer schlimmer, je länger er wartete, denn eigentlich hatte er gehofft, mit Illyrias Hilfe vielleicht eine Lösung für sein Problem zu finden. Bei Gott, Lindsey wollte nicht sterben. Nicht schon wieder.

Als sie endlich zurück zum Hotel gingen, weitere Menschen und ein kleines Arsenal Waffen im Schlepp, zitterte er leicht. Er hatte tatsächlich Angst.

~*~

Illyria starrte gelangweilt aus dem Fenster und wartete auf Kjartan. So viele Fragen, so viel was sie nicht verstand. Sie dürstete nach Erklärungen und besonders nach der ruhigen Art, in der er ihr diese liefern konnte. Sie ignorierte die Geräusche, die ihr Besucher hinter ihr veranstaltete. Sie hatte längst entschieden, ihn vorerst zu ignorieren, denn Beantworten konnte sie keine seiner Fragen. Warum hatte sie die Sonne ausgelöscht? Was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht? Wo waren Angel und Spike? Was war passiert? Warum war sie jetzt erst wieder aufgetaucht? Immerhin hatte ihr Besucher ihr die äußerst hilfreiche Information geben können, dass seit dem großen Kampf 75 Jahre verstrichen waren. Doch sie war seiner längst überdrüssig.

Sie hörte die Tür und wandte sich um, bemüht, nicht erfreut zu lächeln, was ihr Körper für die beste Reaktion hielt.

„Kjartan“, begrüßte sie ihn mit mehr Freude in der Stimme, als sie sich eigentlich erlauben wollte. Er erstarrte.

„Lindsey? Aber …“

„Lindsey?“, sie wiederholte Lornes überraschten Ausruf.

„Wie ist das möglich? Das … das geht nicht. Ich habe dich erschossen. Ich weiß, dass du tot bist. Ich habe gesehen, dass du nicht mehr geatmet hast und überhaupt müsstest du längst uralt sein. Das ist nicht möglich!“ Lorne wich immer weiter von Kjartan – Lindsey – zurück. Doch Illyria achtete nicht darauf. Sie hörte auch nicht hin, was er redete.

Längst hatte ich Gehirn die fehlenden Verknüpfungen erstellt. Lindsey McIrgendwas. Angels eingeschworener Erzfeind, ehemaliger Angestellter von Wolfram und Hart. In Windeseile schlossen sich Lücken, beantworteten sich offene Fragen, rückten lose Puzzelteile in ihren angestammten Platz. Mit plötzlicher Klarheit machten Kjartans Aktionen und Reaktionen Sinn, verstand sie, was ihn bewegt hatte. Es war wohl sein Auftrag gewesen. Ein Versuch der Seniorpartner, sie unter Kontrolle zu bringen, zu steuern. Er hatte seine Macht über sie ausgespielt und sie war ihm gefolgt wie ein Anfänger. Wie hatte sie sich derartig von ihm täuschen lassen können!

„Illyria.“ Seine Stimme zitterte leicht, als er einen Schritt auf sie zuging. Sie wich zurück, starrte ihn ungläubig an. Noch immer weigerte sich ein Teil von ihr, das zu glauben, was ihr Gehirn längst verstanden hatte. Sie war sein Spielzeug gewesen.

„Geh“, meinte sie leise, bemüht, das Zittern ihrer Stimme zu kontrollieren. „Geh oder ich schwöre: ich werde dich eigenhändig in deine Einzelteile zerlegen!“

„Lass mich wenigstens erklären. Bitte. Zumindest das schuldest du mir.“

„Ich schulde dir nichts. Du hast mich belogen. All die Zeit über. Mich benutzt. Du wolltest nur meine Macht für deine Zwecke einsetzen!“ Ihre Stimme war längst lauter geworden.

„Ich? Ich wollte gar nichts. Ich wollte dir nie in die Quere kommen. Du hast keine Ahnung, was mich das alles gekostet hat!“ Jetzt schien auch er wütend zu werden, während sich Lorne in die hinterste Ecke des Raumes zurückgezogen hatte.

„War das alles ein Spiel für dich?“

„Wenn es ein Spiel war, dann ist mein Leben der Einsatz. Verdammt, Illyria, hör mir einfach nur zu.“

„Du hast mir nichts zu befehlen. Verschwinde. Ich will dich nie wieder sehen.“ Sie nahm einen Stuhl und schleuderte ihn in Lindseys Richtung. Sie handelte irrational, es war ihr egal. In ihrem Innersten tobte ein Orkan und sie musste zumindest einen Teil davon nach außen dringen lassen, sonst würde er sie zerreißen. Lindsey sah sie an, länger als ihr lieb war. Sie wollte, dass er ging. Sofort. Er schluckte schwer, doch es kümmerte sie nicht. Vermutlich war auch seine Betroffenheit nur Teil seiner Maske, ein weiteres Spiel.

„Wenn es das ist, was du willst.“

„Ja“, gab sie kalt zurück. Lindsey nickte. Langsam. Langsam trat er zurück, wandte sich in Lornes Richtung, sah ihn mit kalten, ausdruckslosen Augen an.

„Gratuliere, Lorne. Jetzt hast du mich schon zweimal getötet. Ich hoffe, du bist stolz auf dich. Angel wäre es bestimmt.“ Dann wandte er sich mit einem Ruck um und rannte aus der Suite, ehe Illyria begriff, dass er den Namen des Vampirs ausgesprochen hatte, ehe ihr in den Sinn kam, dass er vielleicht noch Antworten haben würde, auf Fragen, die auch jetzt noch immer offen waren. Er war weg. Noch immer starrte sie auf die offene Tür. Ein Teil von ihr wollte ihm nacheilen, seine Erklärungen hören, einen Weg finden, ihm zu vergeben. Doch sie brachte diesen Teil rasch zum Schweigen.

„Ich glaube, wir haben eine ganze Menge zu bereden, Prinzessin“, murmelte Lorne vorsichtig. Sein Gesicht war unnatürlich hell geworden.

~*~

Die Menge, die Lorne hatte bereden wollen, waren in erster Linie Fragen gewesen, die sie nicht wirklich beantworten konnte. Zumindest nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit.

Warum hatte sie sich gegen alles gestellt, was sie je von Wesley, Angel und den anderen gelernt hatte? Weil sie verloren gewesen war und ihr jemand angeboten hatte, zu dem zurückzukehren was sie kannte: Herrschen.

Warum hatte sie das Licht der Sonne ausgelöscht? Weil es in dem Moment eine gute Idee schien und jene, die ihr gefolgt waren, es gewünscht hatten.

Was war mit Angel und Spike passiert? Sie wusste es nicht.

Wie konnte Lindsey noch am Leben sein und aussehen wie früher? Vermutlich hatten Wolfram und Hart damit zu tun.

Wo war sie all die Jahre gewesen? In der Daueraufbewahrung von Wolfram und Hart.

Wieso hatte sie sich mit Lindsey zusammengeschlossen? Weil er da war, ihr geholfen hatte und sie nicht gewusst hatte, wer er tatsächlich war.

Rasch wurde Illyria der Fragen überdrüssig, die in ihr nicht mehr auslösten, als dass sie diese Fragen selbst wieder und wieder durch ihre Gedanken jagte, nur um mit sinnlosen Ergebnissen zurückzubleiben, die auf sie selbst nahezu töricht und naiv wirkten. Sie hatte es ihm wirklich einfach gemacht und es fiel ihr schwer, zu glauben, dass sie sich so leicht hatte täuschen lassen. Es ärgerte sie, machte sie wütend. All ihre Sinne standen auf Vergeltung. Sie musste nur einen Weg finden, sich richtig zu rächen.

~*~

Lindsey lief weiter. Er hatte kein Ziel, er wusste nicht, wohin er wollte. Nur weg. Weit weg von dem Hotel und auch von dem Park. Weit weg von Illyria.

Gewiss hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie ihn in die Arme schließen, ihm über die Haare streichen und sagen würde, dass es in Ordnung war. Er war ja nicht dumm oder naiv. Aber zumindest hatte er vorgehabt, es ihr langsam und schonend beizubringen, in Ruhe Information für Information in ihren wissbegierigen Geist streuen und hoffen, dass sie bei der häppchenweisen Aufnahme der Wahrheit nicht sofort sämtliche Beherrschung verlieren würde. Er hatte es ihr selbst sagen wollen. Stattdessen hatte Lorne die Information wie eine Bombe platzen lassen. Ausgerechnet Lorne.

Auch wenn er jetzt etwas älter wirkte, tat es dem Schmerz keinen Abbruch. Sein Anblick hatte tiefe Wunden gerissen, sie wieder aufgerissen. Erneut fühlte Lindsey den Schmerz des Verrats, die Enttäuschung, dass ihn ausgerechnet Lorne erschossen hatte. Damals hatte er es überspielt, mit harschen Worten, dass es nicht sein könne, dass er von Angels Handlanger um die Ecke gebracht würde. In Wahrheit hatte es ihn zutiefst verletzt, dass er tatsächlich abgedrückt hatte. Lorne, der sanftmütige Dämon, der sich aus allem raus hielt, mit dem er sich oft über die Musik unterhalten hatte. Er hatte ihn fast als Freund gesehen. Das machte den Verrat nur umso schlimmer.

Rasch schob Lindsey die Erinnerungen zur Seite. Doch kaum hörte er auf über Lorne nachzudenken, stahl sich Illyria in seine Gedanken und das war noch viel schlimmer. Es schmerzte noch viel mehr. Eine frische Wunde, die er selbst verschuldet hatte. Lindsey wurde langsamer, blieb stehen. Er lehnte sich gegen die nächste Hauswand und starrte vor sich hin. Tränen der Wut rannen über seine Wangen und er wischte sie mit einer genervten Bewegung weg. Was wollte er überhaupt? Sie war ein Dämon, eine Göttin. Das hätte ohnehin nicht funktioniert und außerdem war es ja nicht so, als würde er sie lieben. Er fand sie interessant und das war auch schon alles.

Doch noch während er versuchte, sich diese Dinge einzureden, wurde eine Stimme in ihm laut, die mit neckendem Unterton fragte: _Wirklich? Nicht mehr? Pure Faszination? Und du glaubst den Mist tatsächlich?_

Lindsey schlug seinen Kopf immer wieder leicht gegen die Wand, um die blödsinnigen Gedanken zu stoppen, doch es half nichts. Immer wieder fragte er sich, warum es ihn derartig schmerzte, dass sie ihn so kalt angesehen hatte und warum ihm so viel daran lag, dass sie seine Beweggründe verstand.

Irgendwann löste sich Lindsey wieder von der Wand und ging weiter. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin er wollte. Er hatte keinen Ort den er sein zu Hause nennen konnte. Langsam dämmerte ihm, dass er die Suite als seine Heimat betrachtet hatte und dass es nicht unbedingt an den Räumlichkeiten selbst gelegen hatte. Er seufzte und schlang die Arme um seinen Körper. Ihm war kalt und er wusste nicht, woher die Kälte rührte. Etwas schlug gegen seine Hüfte und erst jetzt wurde er sich wieder der kleinen Tasche bewusst, die er noch immer bei sich trug. Nachdenklich blickte er den Beutel an, ehe er langsam die Hand hineingleiten ließ. Seine Finger schlossen sich um kaltes Metall und eine seltsame Ruhe durchströmte ihn, brachte trübe Gedanken und die tosende Energie in seinem Innersten zum Schweigen. Plötzliche Klarheit ergriff von ihm Besitz und er wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Ohne weiter nachzudenken wandte er sich um und ging raschen Schrittes den Weg zurück, den er gerade gekommen war.

~*~

Stille herrschte. Die Menschen hatten sich zurückgezogen, die Straßen waren wie leer gefegt. Traurig ließ Lindsey den Blick über das Chaos gleiten, erfasste mit erschreckender Klarheit, wie viele Menschen hier schon ihr Leben verloren hatten. Der Geruch von Blut war in der Stadt beinahe allgegenwärtig und der Anblick einer Leiche keine Seltenheit mehr. Bald würde sich der Geruch von Blut mit Verwesungsgeruch mischen und allein der Gedanke ließ ihn würgen. Die Dämonen und Vampire machten sich nicht die Mühe, die Überreste ihrer kleinen Ausflüge aufzuräumen. Es war Zeit, dies zu beenden.

Er erreichte den Park und trat ein. Dunkelheit herrschte zwischen den Bäumen. Er ging weiter, bis er glaubte, etwa in der Mitte zu sein, suchte sich dort eine kleine Lichtung. Einen Moment stand er unschlüssig da, ehe er sich im klammen Gras niederließ. Erneut schob er die Hand in den Beutel, schlossen sich zitternde Finger um kaltes Metall. Dabei wollte er doch nicht sterben.

Langsam, fast liebevoll zog er die Waffe hervor. Der Plan war einfach. Seine Haut würde dem Schuss vielleicht standhalten, doch er war nicht überall gepanzert. Ihm ekelte vor dem, was er vorhatte und fast fand er es lachhaft. Er würde danach tot sein, es musste ihn wirklich nicht ekeln. Langsam hob er die Waffe.

„Was machst du?“, durchbrach eine junge Stimme sein Vorhaben. Lindsey ließ die Waffe rasch sinken und hob den Blick. Der kleine Junge stand vor ihm und sah ihn interessiert an. „Wirst du hier wieder den Tag machen?“

„Nein.“ Lindsey lächelte. „Nicht heute. Ich muss erst etwas erledigen, dann mache ich wieder Tag für dich, ja?“

„Was musst du denn noch machen? Mir ist kalt. Kannst du nicht jetzt schon den Tag bringen?“ Lindsey seufzte leise und streckte die Hand nach dem Knaben aus. Er ließ gerade genug Wärme durch seine Haut dringen, dass er das Kind nicht verbrennen würde und strich ihm über die Wange.

„Gleich. Sei ein guter Junge und geh jetzt, ja? Komm später noch mal hierher und ich werde es tun. Versprochen.“

„Wirklich?“

„Ja. Wirklich.“

„Was ist denn so wichtig, dass du es jetzt erledigen musst?“

„Die Sonne rauslassen.“ Lindsey zwinkerte, lächelte, obwohl ihm so gar nicht danach zu Mute war. Was sollte er sagen? _Werde mich gleich abknallen, also geh lieber?_ Unmöglich. Der Junge nickte schließlich und wandte sich ab, rannte in die Dunkelheit. Lindsey starrte erneut auf die Waffe in seiner Hand, die er bedrohlich klar sehen konnte.

Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, ließ allen Hass auf sich selbst an die Oberfläche driften. Er hatte die Welt zerstört und es war seine Pflicht, die Sache wieder gerade zu rücken. Erneut hob er die Waffe an, hielt den Lauf vor seine noch immer geschlossenen Lippen. Er betete einfach, dass es funktionieren würde, dass er richtig vermutete, dass sein Plan nicht fehlschlagen würde. Damit zu leben wäre unerträglich gewesen.

Seine Lippen schlossen sich um den Lauf der Pistole. Ein metallischer und äußerst ekelhafter Geschmack breitete sich in seinem Mund aus, ließ ihn würgen. Der Ekel schüttelte ihn leicht. Er hob den Blick und drückte ab.

Und die Welt versank für ihn in ewiger Schwärze.


	20. Chapter 20

Illyria wandte sich erneut ab und starrte aus dem Fenster. Sie ertrug Lornes Gegenwart kaum noch. Der grüne Dämon schien einfach nie zu schweigen. Ständig redete er oder er sang. Auf jeden Fall gab er immer irgendwelche Geräusche von sich und erschwerte ihr jeden Gedanken. Noch immer prasselten Fragen auf sie nieder und langsam hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Lorne nie damit aufhören würde.

Wie angenehm war doch Kjartans Gegenwart gewesen. Lindsey. Erneut zog sich ein unbestimmter Schmerz durch ihren Körper. Schmerz, den sie nicht einordnen konnte, der nicht real sein konnte. Und doch war er da. Nagend, pochend, allgegenwärtig. Seit vermutlich drei Tagen. Seit sie ihn fortgeschickt hatte. Sie schloss die Augen.

„Hallo? Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?“, drang Lornes Stimme in ihre Gedanken.

„Nein“, gab sie wahrheitsgemäß und vollkommen ungerührt zurück.

„Na schön, blaue Diva. Ist ja süß, wenn du unter Liebeskummer leidest, aber hallo? Die Natur stirbt, die Menschen sterben und irgendwelche ekligen Dämonen machen ihren Spielplatz aus der Stadt. Es wütet ein Krieg und in diesem Gebäude hocken Menschen, die dich verehren und auf deine Führung bauen. Ist dir das alles völlig egal?“ Er klang aufgebracht. Illyria richtete den Blick in die Dunkelheit vor dem Fenster. Viele Häuser wurden nicht länger vom künstlichen Licht erhellt. Weite Teile der Stadt schienen vollkommen verlassen.

„Ja“, gab sie schließlich zurück. Hätte sie ihm zuhören sollen? Sie erinnerte sich an die Striemen, die wütende Peitschenhiebe auf seinen Rücken gezeichnet hatten. Hatte es vielleicht wirklich einen Grund gegeben, für seine Lügen? Er hatte gesagt, er könne ihr nicht alles über sich erzählen, nicht alle Fragen beantworten. Hätte er gebüßt, wenn er ihr die Wahrheit gesagt hätte? „Erzähl mir von ihm“, meinte sie schließlich. „Erzähl mir von Lindsey.“

„Ahm.“ Die Aufforderung schien Lorne zu überraschen. „Was soll ich dir denn erzählen? Ich meine … du kennst ihn doch …“

„Nein. Ich kenne Kjartan. Das Wesen, das er jetzt ist. Und nicht einmal ihn vermag ich wirklich zu erfassen. Ich will wissen, wer er war.“

„Hm.“ Lorne kam näher. „Du magst ihn, nicht wahr?“

„Ich bin zu solchen Regungen nicht fähig“, gab Illyria emotionslos zurück. Doch insgeheim fragte sie sich, ob sie tatsächlich nicht dazu fähig war. Längst war ihr bewusst geworden, dass ein Teil von ihr die Anwesenheit des jungen Mannes tatsächlich vermisste. Ihr Körper sehnte sich nach seiner Nähe, ihre Augen sehnten sich nach seinem Lächeln, ihre Ohren vermissten den Klang seiner Stimme, ihre Hände vermissten seine Haut, ihre Nase den Geruch der von ihm ausgegangen war, ihre Haut vermisste seine Berührungen, ihre Gedanken vermissten seine Unterbrechungen, ihr Geist die Ruhe, die von ihm ausgegangen war. War es möglich? War das Liebe? Weshalb sehnten die Menschen sich nach solchem Schmerz?

„Na schön. Lindsey war der Goldjunge von Wolfram und Hart. Er hat als Anwalt für sie gearbeitet und geriet deshalb oft mit Angel aneinander. Er war ein guter Sänger. War damals oft im Caritas. Irgendwie hat er mir immer ein bisschen Leid getan. Seine Zukunft sah nie wirklich rosig aus. Immer sehr düster. War in seiner Freizeit eigentlich ein netter Kerl. Mochte ihn irgendwie. Hat damals seine Hand verloren. Angel hat sie ihm abgeschlagen. Bekam ne neue, aber das war ne ziemlich üble Geschichte. Danach hat er Wolfram und Hart den Rücken gekehrt, für ein paar Jahre.“

Illyria nahm all die Informationen auf, verglich sie mit dem was in Freds Gedächtnis zu diesem Namen zu finden war, versuchte, ihn zu verstehen.

„Kam dann wieder zurück, als Angel die Firma hier in L.A. übernommen hat und hat versucht, ihm das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Ging natürlich nicht so toll für ihn aus …“

„Er sprach davon, dass du ihn getötet hast.“ Lorne schwieg.

„Ja. Ich habe ihn erschossen.“

„Warum?“

„Auftrag von Angel.“

„Du hast gesagt, dass er eigentlich nett war. Das klang nicht, als hättest du irgendeinen Groll gegen ihn gehegt.“

„Du verstehst nicht, Prinzessin …“

„Dann erkläre es mir.“

„Es war … Ich wollte es ja nicht. Aber Angel konnte ihm nicht vertrauen. Und seine Zukunft lag immer im Schatten und irgendwie mussten wir ihn aus dem Weg räumen und …“

„Hast du je gedacht, dass seine Zukunft im Schatten lag wegen dem was passieren würde? Was du ihm antun würdest?“ Lorne verstummte. Er trat neben sie und starrte sie entsetzt an. Illyria ignorierte ihn, blickte weiterhin in die Dunkelheit. Sie wusste nicht, ob Tag oder Nacht war und irgendwie fehlte ihr die Abwechslung langsam. Es langweilte sie, dass alles gleich war.

„Grundgütiger, Prinzesschen. Du liebst ihn wirklich!“, stieß Lorne verwundert hervor.

„Sprich weiter.“

„Was soll ich weiter erzählen?“

„Was geschah danach? Wie ist es möglich, dass er nicht tot ist?“

„Ah … ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe L.A. verlassen, sobald ich die Waffe auf ihn abgefeuert hatte.“ Lorne hielt kurz inne. „Zweimal“, fügte er leiser hinzu. „Was danach geschah, weiß ich nicht. Ich bin erst jetzt wieder zurückgekommen, um herauszufinden, was mit der Sonne passiert ist. Und auf der Suche nach Angel.“

„Doch gefunden hast du ihn nicht.“

„Nein.“

„Du hast meine Frage noch immer nicht beantwortet.“

„Ah … welche?“

„Wie ist es möglich, dass er noch lebt?“

„Ah … Wolfram und Hart. Bei denen gehen die Verträge irgendwie über den Tod hinaus …“, murmelte Lorne nachdenklich.

„Nein.“ Illyria vermied es noch immer, ihn anzusehen. „Er lebt. Er ist nicht tot.“

„Keine Ahnung. Haben die genug Macht um die Toten wiederauferstehen zu lassen?“

„Es hat den Anschein.“ Stille legte sich über die beiden. Unangenehme Stille. Mit Kja… Lindsey war Stille nur selten unangenehm gewesen.

„Okay, blaue Diva. Da unten warten noch immer Menschen auf dich. Du solltest dich mal wieder blicken lassen. Und sie fragen nach … Kjartan?“

„Ich verspüre kein Bedürfnis mich mit diesen Menschen zu beschäftigen.“

„Du kannst dich nicht so hängen lassen, Prinzesschen. Sie brauchen dich. Überhaupt: du hast ihn weggeschickt. Wenn es dir jetzt leid tut, dann geh und such ihn“, Lorne klang … genervt? Er hatte kein Recht dazu, von ihrem Verhalten genervt zu sein. Sie war eine Gottheit und wenn ihr der Sinn danach stand, Stundenlang am Fenster zu stehen und die Dunkelheit zu beobachten, dann hatte er das zu akzeptieren. Sie alle hatten das.

Natürlich würde sie ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen, würde nicht erklären, warum sie hier stand, seit Lindsey verschwunden war. Sie war ein Gott, sie musste sich nicht erklären, vor niederen Kreaturen! Eigentlich hatte sie gehofft, Lindsey würde zurückkommen, sie wütend anschreien, dass sie gefälligst zuhören sollte. Natürlich hätte sie ihn zurechtgewiesen, ihn bestraft für das Verhalten. Doch er wäre wieder zurück gewesen.

Der Grund, weshalb sie sich nicht vom Fenster weglocken ließ, hing ebenfalls mit ihm zusammen. In weiter Ferne befand sich der Park, in der Dunkelheit der Stadt. Sie hoffte, wartete darauf, dass es dort hell wurde. Dann wusste sie, dass Kja… Lindsey noch hier war. Bislang hatte es noch kein Anzeichen gegeben, dass er sich irgendwo aufhielt. Doch er liebte den Park und die Menschen, hatte Mitleid mit ihnen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sie alle sterben lassen würde, ohne zu kämpfen.

Illyria war hin und her gerissen. Ein Teil von ihr wollte einfach losziehen und morden. Vielleicht konnte sie ihn aus seinem Versteck locken, wenn sie seine geliebten Menschen für sein Verhalten strafte. Doch ein anderer Teil wollte ihm beweisen, dass sie nicht diese Bestie war, dass sie es wert war, mit ihr zu reden, wollte ihm zeigen, dass sie auch in seiner Abwesenheit das weiterführen konnte, was sie hier gemeinsam begonnen hatten. Sie hatte sich noch nicht entschieden.

„Weshalb hat er gesagt, du hättest ihn zweimal umgebracht?“

„Lindsey? Ich weiß es nicht, kleine Blauheit. Ich weiß doch nicht alles. Ich kann nicht mal vermuten, was er damit gemeint hat …“

_Ich schon_ , dachte Illyria bitter. Alle Anzeichen, mit kühlem Kopf und ohne Emotionen betrachtet, sprachen dafür, dass er einen Auftrag gehabt hatte und somit einen Auftraggeber. Wer diese Position eingenommen hatte, war ihr längst klar: Wolfram und Hart. Was genau sie hatten erreichen wollen, war ihr noch verborgen, doch mit Sicherheit hatte Lindsey versagt und Versagen wurde schwer bestraft. Sie hätte es zumindest schwer bestraft.

„Meinst du denn …“

„Nein.“ Sie unterdrückte ein zaghaftes Lächeln. „Er lebt.“ Ja, ganz sicher. Er war nicht tot.

„Woher willst du das wissen?“

„Wäre er tot, würde die Sonne scheinen.“

„Was? Also … das musst du mir wirklich genauer erklären.“

„Ich muss dir nichts erklären. Es ist so, wie ich sage. Er lebt.“

~*~

Minuten wurden zu Stunden. Stunden wurden zu Tagen. Vielleicht waren schon Wochen vergangen. Zeit hatte keine Bedeutung mehr. Nur noch wenige Teile der Stadt hatten Strom. Unaufhaltsam breitete sich die Dunkelheit aus, wurde mit Feuer bekämpft. Die Ordnung war vollkommen verschwunden, Chaos herrschte.

Illyria hatte längst beschlossen, dass das Chaos sie langweilte. Es war das, was sie kannte, in gewisser Weise, doch es war keine Herausforderung. Als auf der Welt noch die seltsame, menschliche Ordnung geherrscht hatte, war jeder Tag etwas Interessantes gewesen. Der Versuch, zu verstehen, hatte sie lebendig gehalten. Die Lebendigkeit war verschwunden. Sie fühlte sich tot, nicht existent, sah noch weniger Sinn in ihrem Sein als sie es zuvor gesehen hatte.

Kein Licht in der Stadt, welches Lindseys Anwesenheit angezeigt hätte. Hin und wieder ließ sich Illyria vom Fenster weglocken, ging mit Lorne zu den Menschen. Immer blickten ihr hoffnungsvolle Augen entgegen. Es waren viele, unzählige. Sie flehten sie um Hilfe an, achteten sie, sprachen sie in Ehrfurcht an. Ihre Ehrfurcht langweilte Illyria. Sie war wieder ein Gott und sie litt. Es behagte ihr nicht, sie war unvollkommen.

„Illyria!“ Lorne stürzte durch die Tür, er klang atemlos, aufgeregt. Sie reagierte nicht. „Hey, Prinzesschen! Wenn du irgendwann vorhast, diesen Menschen zu zeigen, dass du der Gott bist, für den sie dich alle halten, dann ist **_jetzt_** die Gelegenheit dazu!“

„Wovon redest du?“

„Dämonen. Sie versuchen in das Hotel einzufallen. Die Menschen haben Angst. Sie rufen nach dir.“ Sie hatten längst aufgehört nach Kjartan zu fragen. Das Gedächtnis der Menschen war so kurz. Sie wandte sich um und schritt wortlos an Lorne vorbei. Jetzt war es also an der Zeit, sich zu entscheiden, zwischen einer Welt der Dämonen und einer Welt der Menschen. Und sie hatte sich entschieden. Die Menschen waren die größere Herausforderung.

~*~

„Weicht zurück!“ Illyria baute sich in der Lobby auf, funkelte die Dämonen wütend an. Verwunderung sprach aus ihren Gesichtern. „Geht, wenn ihr leben wollt. Euch mag die Welt dort draußen gehören, mein ist die Welt hier drinnen. Ein Eindringen werde ich nicht zulassen.“ Sie sprach ruhig. Beinahe hoffte sie, dass die Dämonen sich auf sie stürzen würden. Es war höchste Zeit, ihrer Wut und Enttäuschung freien Lauf zu lassen. Schon lange fühlte sie den Drang nach Zerstörung.

Wütendes Zischen erklang und einige der Dämonen drängten trotz ihrer Warnung näher. Illyria ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, trat noch einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Ich warne euch erneut: Geht und kehrt nicht zurück. Solltet ihr mir nicht gehorchen, wird das euren Tod bedeuten.“ Stimmen wurden laut. Die Stimmen der Dämonen, die ihr Verrat vorwarfen, sie beschimpften und anschrieen, kurz bevor sich ihr eine geschlossene Mauer aus Körpern entgegen warf. Illyria lächelte, als sie sich in die Schlacht begab. Hinter ihr wurden Befehle gerufen. Die Menschen waren nicht bereit, kampflos unterzugehen, auch wenn der Kampf aussichtslos für die meisten von ihnen war. Es würde Opfer geben, doch das wusste jeder, der sich hier in die Schlacht stürzte und sie kam nicht umhin: Sie bewunderte den Mut der Menschen.

Der Kampf dauerte nicht annähernd so lang wie sie erwartet hatte. Ein Großteil der Dämonen floh wie Feiglinge, während die Menschen nach vorne drängten anstatt auch nur an Flucht zu denken und sie fühlte tief in sich eine seltsame Genugtuung. Menschen mochten schwach sein, doch sie waren stark, wenn es sein musste. Sie hatte wohl die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Als sie den letzten Dämon, der noch stand, regelrecht zerlegt hatte, sank sie in die Knie. Der Kampf hatte sie angestrengt, sie war verletzt. Auch wenn keine der oberflächlichen Wunden wirklich gefährlich war.

„Prinzesschen? Was ist los?“

„Ich werde mich erholen“, murrte sie abweisend und versuchte, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Arme ergriffen sie, zögerlich zuerst, dann etwas fester. Hände berührten sie. Stimmen drängten in ihre Gedanken. Sie wollte fluchen, die Menschen abschütteln. Doch sie hielt inne, als sie in ihre Gesichter blickte. Tiefe Dankbarkeit, Bewunderung und Zuneigung umströmte sie. Ehrfürchtige Blicke und Worte. Sie wollten ihr helfen, auch wenn sie nicht wussten, wie. Aus tiefer Dankbarkeit zu ihr, für das was sie getan hatte. Illyria fühlte sich seltsam geborgen, wenn auch nur für einen Moment, ehe ihr bewusst wurde, dass ihr noch immer etwas fehlte. Sie fasste den Entschluss, nicht länger zu warten. Sie wollte gehen und Lindsey suchen, ihm die Chance geben, ihr die Erklärungen zu liefern, die ihm so schwer auf dem Herzen gelegen hatten.

~*~

Illyria betrat den Park mit gemischten Gefühlen. Er war nicht hier. Das wusste sie, noch bevor sie auch nur in die Nähe des kleinen Stücks Natur gelangt war. Doch jetzt, da sie hier stand, traf sie der Schmerz noch tiefer als sie angenommen hatte.

Die Bäume starben, das Gras ging ein, Blumen gab es schon nicht mehr. Tod und Verderben zog durch den Park und würde ihn in kürzester Zeit in eine Einöde verwandeln. Warum war er nicht hier? Warum schuf er keinen Tag für die Pflanzen und die Menschen, an denen ihm so viel gelegen hatte? Es machte keinen Sinn.

Sie hatte keine Probleme, in der Dunkelheit zu sehen und ihr entging nicht der kleine Junge, der mitten im Park auf einer kleinen Lichtung saß und vor sich hin wippte. Sie kannte ihn. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihr wieder in den Sinn kam, woher. Es war der Knabe gewesen, der Lindsey gebeten hatte, noch zu bleiben, für ihn noch mal den Tag hervorzulocken. Es wunderte sie, dass das Kind überhaupt noch lebte. So schwach, so klein.

Als sie näher trat, ging ein Ruck durch den mageren Körper und er riss etwas in die Höhe, wandte sich annähernd in ihre Richtung. „Ich bin bewaffnet und ich werde schießen!“, brüllte er ihr wütend entgegen.

„Was tust du hier?“

„Wer bist du?“, fragte der Junge mit zitternder Stimme.

„Illyria. Du hast mich schon einmal gesehen. Damals, als …“ Sie überlegte. Es hatte sie einige Zeit gekostet, sich daran zu gewöhnen, ihn Lindsey zu nennen, in ihren Gedanken. Doch die Menschen kannten ihn nicht unter dem Namen. „Als Kjartan hier die Sonne scheinen ließ.“

„Kjartan? Der Sonnenmann?“

„Ja.“

„Er ist weg. Ich habe hier auf ihn gewartet. Er hat versprochen, dass er wieder Tag machen würde, aber er kam nicht. Er hat mir nur das hier gelassen. Das hat mir das Leben gerettet. Aber ich will wieder die Sonne sehen.“ Der Junge schluchzte. Illyria versuchte, die Informationen zu verarbeiten.

„Komm mit mir. Du bist schwach. Hier wirst du sterben. Erzähl mir, was du gesehen hast.“ Das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, bohrte sich wie eine feurige Schlange durch ihren Körper. Das Kind zögerte. „Komm. Dir wird nichts geschehen.“

Noch auf dem Weg in das Hotel plapperte das Kind wie ein Wasserfall und erzählte, wie er Kjartan hier getroffen hatte, mit der Waffe in der Hand und wie er gesagt hatte, er wolle die Sonne rauslassen. Es kostete Illyria nicht viel Mühe, zu erfassen, was hier wohl geschehen war.


	21. Chapter 21

Illyria trat ein, zerschlug dabei die Glastüren. Sie sollten ruhig merken, dass mit ihr nicht zu spaßen war, dass man sie besser ernst nahm. Sie war alleine, aber das machte keinen Unterschied. Sie war wütend und dadurch gefährlicher als sonst. Niemand würde sie aufhalten. Versuchen vielleicht, aber ohne Erfolg.

Menschen sahen sie erschrocken an, wichen zurück. Andere traten in den Vordergrund, Waffen im Anschlag. Es interessierte sie nicht. „Wo ist er?“, rief sie in die Eingangshalle des Gebäudes.

„K-kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, fragte eine junge Frau am Empfangstisch. Sie war bleich.“

„Lindsey McDonald. Ich will zu ihm. Sofort.“ Die Männer mit den Waffen kamen langsam näher. Illyria funkelte sie wütend an. „Noch ein Schritt näher und ihr werdet sehen, wozu ich fähig bin“, herrschte sie die Menschen an.

„T-tut m-mir leid … Ich … ah … ich weiß nicht, wen sie …“ Illyria trat näher, schneller als die Menschen es erfassen konnten, packte die Frau am Kragen und hob sie mühelos hoch. Sie würgte, ihr Gesicht wurde rasch rot.

„Ich habe keine Geduld für diese Spielchen!“, herrschte sie ihr Opfer wütend an. „Wo ist er?“

„Das kann sie gar nicht wissen“, erklang eine Stimme schräg von ihr. Ein Mann kam die Treppen herunter. Er hatte ein angenehmes Äußeres, doch Illyria verspürte Gefahr. Er war kein Mensch und er war gefährlich. „Nun lassen Sie das Mädchen schon runter. Ich bin sicher, wir können eine Lösung für ihr Problem finden.“

„Die einzige Lösung ist die Herausgabe jener Person, nach der ich verlange“, herrschte ihn Illyria an.

„Bitte. Folgen sie mir und wir werden eine Lösung …“

„Inakzeptabel“, zischte sie wütend. Ihr Griff festigte sich, die Frau lief blau an.

„Ich kann Ihnen nicht geben, was Sie wollen.“

„Inakzeptabel.“ Illyrias Gesicht zeigte ein Lächeln. Sie hatte diese Art von Lächeln von Lindsey abgeschaut. Es war kein freundliches Lächeln. Mit einer knappen Bewegung brach sie der Frau das Genick und hatte noch im gleichen Moment ihr nächstes Opfer ergriffen. „Versuchen wir es erneut: Wo ist Lindsey McDonald?“ Stille antwortete ihr und sie tötete auch diesen Menschen. Es waren ohnehin Schmarotzer. Sie arbeiteten für Wolfram und Hart. Sie verspürte keinerlei Skrupel, diese Menschen zu töten. Ebenso rasch wie zuvor hatte sie einen der Sicherheitskräfte gepackt und sah den Sprecher herausfordernd an.

„Es ist nicht im Interesse der Seniorpartner, ihn herauszugeben. Er ist Eigentum von Wolfram und Hart“, versuchte dieser nun zu erklären.

„Falsch.“ Die nächste Leiche ging zu Boden. Ein Schuss fiel, doch sie hatte einen weiteren Menschen gepackt und vor sich gehalten. Die Kugel traf seinen Arm und er schrie unter Schmerzen auf.

„Hören Sie. Selbst wenn Sie diehalbe Belegschaft töten, werden Sie ihn nicht bekommen“, versuchte es der Fremde erneut. „Die Seniorpartner …“

„Interessieren mich nicht.“ Eine weitere Leiche, ein weiteres zappelndes Opfer. Die Menschen wichen zurück, doch sie hatten keine Chance. Illyria war zu schnell und zu stark und sie wusste es.

„Deine Zeit läuft“, meinte sie kalt.

„Wissen Sie überhaupt, was er vorhatte? Die Seniorpartner haben dem Mann das Leben gerettet. Sie sollten dankbar sein, anstatt hier …“

„Ich bin es aber nicht.“ Wieder ging eine Leiche zu Boden. Der Mann nickte langsam.

„Wir wollen doch nur, dass er am Leben bleibt.“

„Das liegt auch in meinem Interesse. Aber nicht hier. Ihr wollt, dass er lebt und ich will ihn an meiner Seite. Unsere Interessen decken sich. Also gebt mir, weshalb ich hier bin.“

„Einen Moment bitte. Und keine weiteren Leichen. Ich werde Ihr Anliegen vortragen.“ Illyria nickte schweigend und der Mann verschwand in einem Gang. Jede Phase ihres Körpers war gespannt. Sie wusste, dass sie diesem Wesen nicht vertrauen durfte. Wenig später kam er zurück.

„Sie sollen ihren Willen haben“, meinte der Mann zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Unter einer Bedingung.“

„Ich akzeptiere keine Bedingungen.“ Ihre Stimme war kalt wie ein Blizzard und schneidend wie ein Samurai-Schwert.

„Hören Sie nur zu, bitte!“, der Mann hob die Arme, um sie abzuhalten, noch weitere Angelstellte zu töten. „Wir wollen doch nur, dass er am Leben bleibt. Sorgen sie einfach dafür, dass er nicht stirbt. Deal?“ Illyria nickte schweigend. Sie hatte nichts anderes vor. Schließlich wollte auch sie ihn lebend habend. „Folgen Sie mir bitte. Ich bringe Sie zu ihm.“ Sie nahm ihre Geisel mit und folgte dem Mann, sorgfältig ihre Umgebung im Auge behaltend. Ruhe würde sie erst wieder verspüren, wenn sie mit Lindsey zurück im Hotel war.

Der Mann versuchte, sie zu einem Gespräch zu bewegen, doch Illyria ignorierte ihn vollkommen. Bald darauf traten sie auf einen Gang im Keller des Gebäudes. Die Umgebung wirkte seltsam vertraut auf sie.

„Na? Kommt Ihnen das bekannt vor?“ Der Mann lachte heiter. „Sie haben immerhin 75 Jahre hier verbracht“, meinte er nach wie vor im Plauderton. Daueraufbewahrung. Illyiras Wut kochte erneut hoch. Sie passierten zahlreiche Türen und sie vermied es, einen Blick in die meisten der winzigen Fenster zu werfen. Endlich hielt der Mann vor einer der Türen. „Da wären wir. Nehmen sie ihn mit und kommen sie nicht wieder hierher. Nächstes Mal werden wir dieses Verhalten nicht dulden.“ Vom Plauderton hatte sich sein Tonfall stark verändert. Er klang ebenso kalt wie sie. Illyria nickte kommentarlos und er betätigte einige Knöpfe. Ein Zischen erklang und die Tür schwang langsam auf.

Lindsey sah aus wie eine Leiche. Den Blick starr in ihre Richtung ohne etwas wahrzunehmen. Er kippte einfach vornüber, als sich die Klammern lösten, die seinen Körper aufrecht gehalten hatten. Illyria schmiss ihre Geisel zur Seite wie eine Puppe und fing ihn auf. Schweigend hob sie den leblos scheinenden Körper hoch und wandte sich zum Gehen. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf eine weitere Tür. Hinter dem kleinen Fenster glaubte sie Spike zu erkennen. Doch sie ging einfach weiter. Ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass sie ein bekanntes Gesicht unter den trostlosen Seelen hier unten gesehen hatte.

Überraschenderweise stellte sich ihr niemand in den Weg, als sie mit Lindsey auf dem Arm das Gebäude verließ.

~*~

Sie stand am Fenster, diesmal jedoch kehrte sie dem Fenster den Rücken. Ihr Blick war starr auf Lindsey gerichtet, den sie behutsam auf dem Bett abgelegt hatte. Vorsorglich hatte sie ihm die Kleidung genommen und ihn zugedeckt. Um die Gefahr zu minimieren, dass er vielleicht versuchen würde, zu fliehen.

Lorne trat ein, doch sie warf ihm einen feurigen Blick entgegen und erschrocken zog er sich wieder zurück. Sie wollte allein sein, mit Lindsey. Er hatte die Augen mittlerweile geschlossen und schien zu schlafen. Für ihren Geschmack lag er schon viel zu lange reglos auf dem Bett, aber immerhin war er hier. Das allein wirkte seltsam beruhigend auf ihren aufgewühlten Geist.

Ein Geräusch drang an ihr Ohr und sie fixierte Lindsey mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen. Tatsächlich machte er den Eindruck, als würde er zu sich kommen. Er blinzelte, drehte sich auf die Seite, stöhnte leise. Sie ließ ihm gar nicht genug Zeit, um richtig wach zu werden. Zu lange schon hatte sie sich gedulden müssen. Nun war ihre Geduld wirklich am Ende.

„Ich erwarte eine Erklärung.“ Ihre Stimme klang hart, kalt. Viel kälter, als sie es eigentlich wollte, doch es war ihr egal. Sollte er doch merken, dass sie wütend war.

„Was?“, er suchte nach ihr, konnte allem Anschein nach nicht zuordnen, wo ihre Stimme herkam. Sie trat nicht näher, obwohl sie genau das am liebsten getan hätte.

„Lindsey!“, sie sprach ihn scharf an, zischend. Er setzte sich auf, als hätte ihn ein Stromstoß getroffen. Sein Kopf schoss in ihre Richtung. Er blinzelte mehrmals, wischte sich mit der Hand über die Augen, starrte sie dann an. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, dann senkte er den Kopf, zog die Decke höher, als müsse er sich vor ihrem kalten Blick schützen.

„Mein Name aus deinem Mund klingt wie ein Vorwurf“, meinte er leise. Fast bereute sie ihren Tonfall. Er wirkte zutiefst verletzt. Aber nur fast. Immerhin war sie im Recht und er schuldete ihr ein paar gute Erklärungen.

„Du wolltest mir etwas erklären“, meinte sie ruhig, nicht mehr ganz so kalt. „Du hast meine Aufmerksamkeit.“

„Was willst du wissen“, meinte er matt, vermied weiterhin, sie anzusehen.

„Wer bist du?“

„Das weißt du doch längst. Lindsey McDonald. Mehr oder weniger Angestellter bei Wolfram und Hart. Ich habe dort früher als Anwalt gearbeitet.“

„Und dann?“

„Dann wurde ich erschossen. Sie haben mich ins Leben zurück geschmissen, mich gefügig gemacht, meinen Willen gebrochen, bis ich mich irgendwann bereit erklärt habe, ihren Auftrag auszuführen. Muss ich das wirklich genauer ausführen?“

„Ja.“ Erwartungsvoll beobachtete sie ihn. Er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum, schluckte schwer. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er endlich anfing, Details seines Daseins zu erzählen. Er berichtete von Jahren der Folter, einer Existenz, die nur aus Schmerz bestand, bis er irgendwann seinen eigenen Namen vergessen hatte. Von dem Auftrag und wie er sich erneut dagegen aufgelehnt hatte, ihre Marionette zu sein. Wie sie ihn weiterhin leiden ließen, irgendwo zwischen Leben und Tod, bis er es irgendwann leid war und alles bejahte und bestätigte, was sie von ihm forderten.

Er beschrieb die Folter und die Schmerzen nicht sehr detailliert. Illyria wusste nicht, ob er sie lieber nicht zu sehr in sein Gedächtnis zurücklassen wollte oder ob er darauf verzichtete, ihr Mitleid erregen zu wollen, in dem Wissen, dass es ihm ohnehin nicht gelingen würde. Er verstummte, schloss die Augen. Längst hatte er sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gedrängt, die Beine angezogen und die Arme um die Knie geschlungen. Die Decke hatte er bis unter das Kinn hoch gezogen und starrte vor sich auf die Matratze. Mit ihrem Kjartan, den sie so vermisst hatte, hatte dieses Häuflein Elend nicht viel gemeinsam.

„Und was war dieser Auftrag?“, bohrte sie weiter, als er keine Anstalten machte, weitere Erklärungen abzugeben, sondern in Gedanken versunken schien. Er hob den Blick, zum ersten Mal, sah sie kurz an.

„Du“, meinte er knapp. Sie wartete. „Ich sollte dich rausholen, den herrschsüchtigen Anteil in dir wachkitzeln, dafür sorgen, dass du die Sonne auslöschst und die Menschen vernichtest. Für sie nicht mehr als ein Spiel. Im Falle meines Erfolges hatten sie mir den Tod geboten. Im Fall meines Scheiterns die Ewigkeit als ihr Spielzeug, um mich nach Herzenslust zu quälen.“

„Ich war also nur ein Auftrag. Alles was du gesagt und getan hast, war nur Mittel zum Zweck, um mich zu beherrschen.“ Sie starrte ihn an. Erneut brodelte Wut in ihr hoch.

„Nein“, gab er schlicht zurück.

„Erkläre.“

„Nicht … nicht alles.“ Er räusperte sich etwas. „Ganz im Gegenteil. Vieles war meine freie Entscheidung und ich habe dafür gebüßt.“

„Ich kann dir nicht folgen.“

„Was genau verstehst du denn nicht?“, meinte Lindsey aufgebracht und sah ihr erneut in die Augen. „Ich hatte nie den Auftrag, mich auf dich einzulassen und intime Momente standen eigentlich auf der Verbotliste. In jener Nacht habe ich in dir Winifred Burkle geweckt und du in mir die Seele, die ich längst verloren geglaubt hatte. Das war nie ihre Absicht, es war meine Entscheidung. Ich wollte es, auch wenn ich wusste, dass es ein Fehler sein würde.“

Illyria nickte langsam, wandte sich schließlich ab, blickte wieder zum Fenster hinaus. Sie ertrug seinen Anblick nicht länger.

„Warum hast du mich befreit, Illyria? Du willst mich nicht hier haben.“

„Weshalb hattest du vor, dein Leben zu beenden?“ Sie überging seine Frage, denn die Antwort wusste sie selbst noch nicht wirklich. Er war verunsichert, die Selbstsicherheit, die sie an ihm so geschätzt hatte, war von ihm abgefallen wie getrockneter Schlamm bei einer raschen Bewegung. Trotzdem bereitete ihr der Gedanke, ihn erneut fortzuschicken großes Unbehagen. Er schnaubte hinter ihr.

„Warum wohl? Um auszubügeln, was ich angerichtet habe. Um gerade zu rücken, was durch meine Schuld aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten ist. Und weil ich keinen Grund hatte, überhaupt noch um irgendetwas zu kämpfen. Mich hält hier nichts. Ich will das alles einfach nur beenden.“ Seine Stimme war eine Mischung aus Verzweiflung, Trauer und Angst. Sie hörte es deutlich in jedem einzelnen Wort und seine Worte verletzten sie in gewisser Weise. Alles beenden. Also auch alles, was je zwischen ihnen gewesen war, auf seltsame Weise.

Stoffe raschelten, sie wusste, dass er aufstand. Tief in ihre nagte der Wunsch, ihn einfach zu berühren. So sehr hatte sich ihr Körper nach ihm gesehnt, sich verzehrt, dass selbst die Sensation, ihn in den Armen zu halten und hierher zu tragen, das wohlbekannte Kribbeln und Ziehen in ihr ausgelöst hatte.

„Was hast du vor?“, erkundigte sie sich ruhiger als es ihr eigentlich möglich schien. Er antwortete nicht sofort.

„Was wohl? Beenden, was ich angefangen habe und hoffen, dass es mir diesmal gelingt.“ Stille. „Und wenn du denkst, du kannst mich davon abhalten, nur weil ich jetzt nackt auf die Suche nach einer Waffe gehen muss, dann irrst du dich“, meinte er missmutig.

„Das wird ein interessanter Anblick.“ Sie wandte sich um und sah ihn geradezu herausfordernd an. Einen Moment starrte er sie ungläubig an, dann setzte er sich tatsächlich in Bewegung. Irgendwo in ihr explodierte die Anspannung und ließ sie vollkommen irrational handeln.

„Nein!“, meinte sie mit fester Stimme, und stürzte sich auf ihn. Er stolperte, fiel, von ihr gedrängt. Sie landeten auf dem Bett, das bei der Belastung kurz ächzte. Nachdenken war zu viel verlangt, ihre Kleidung hatte sie verschwinden lassen noch ehe sie ihn erreicht hatte. Sie hockte über ihm, ignorierte seinen völlig geschockten und überraschten Gesichtsausdruck, beugte sich hinunter und küsste ihn heftig.


	22. Chapter 22

Illyria lag auf dem Rücken, ihr Blick war auf die Decke gerichtet, doch sie blickte weiter als die Mauern es erlauben wollten. Sie hatte beschlossen, dass sie auch in dieser Haltung nachdenken konnte und Lindsey schien es zu bevorzugen, wenn sie neben ihm liegen blieb. Warum sie das kümmerte, war ihr ein Rätsel, doch sie schob es auf … wie hatte er es doch genannt? Mitleid? Ja, vermutlich war es das. Sein Bericht hatte sie gleichermaßen berührt wie erschüttert. Weniger die Folter und die Qualen – Jahrtausende hatte sie selbst eben das vollbracht – vielmehr der Gedanke, dass jemand geschafft hatte, seinen Willen zu brechen. Er wirkte so stur.

Lindsey hatte erst eine Weile neben ihr gelegen, sich dann jedoch geradezu vorsichtig näher geschoben, jede Reaktion von ihr beobachtend. Sie hatte es zugelassen, dass er sich an ihren Körper kuschelte und im Moment döste er vor sich hin, wie er es genannt hatte.

Er war wohl eher eingeschlafen. Im Schlaf hatte er sich so lange bewegt, bis er es irgendwie geschafft hatte, den Kopf auf ihre Schulter zu betten, während sie nach einigem Zögern den Arm um ihn gelegt hatte. Seine Hand ruhte auf ihrem Bauch. Interessiert stellte sie fest, dass sich ihre Körper auch in dieser Position sehr gut ergänzten. Die Anatomie des Menschen war wirklich interessant zu studieren.

Die Tür ging auf und Lorne trat ein. Er starrte das ungleiche Paar reichlich entsetzt an. Illyria erwiderte seinen Blick ungerührt. Sie genierte sich nicht wegen ihres Körpers. Dazu hatte sie keinen Grund. Es störte sie auch nicht, dass die Decke unterhalb von Lindseys Hand erst anfing.

„Was willst du?“, erkundigte sie sich schließlich, da der Dämon keine Anstalten machte, irgendetwas zu tun oder zu sagen.

„Ich wollte nur sehen, wie es euch geht. Gut, wie ich sehe. Dann kann ich ja wieder gehen.“ Er wandte sich um, blieb erneut stehen. „Ihr seid mir ja zwei Turteltäubchen!“, meinte er grinsend, ehe er schwungvoll den Raum verließ und die Türe etwas zu laut hinter sich schloss, wodurch Lindsey aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde.

Er hob den Kopf etwas, blinzelte, wurde sich allem Anschein nach seiner Haltung bewusst und rückte rasch von ihr ab. „Entschuldige.“

„Ich fand diese Haltung angenehm“ Er grinste.

„Wirklich?“ Dennoch rollte er sich auf den Rücken und starrte nachdenklich an die Decke. „Warum hast du mich rausgeholt?“, wiederholte er die Frage, die er ihr schon vor ein paar Stunden gestellt hatte. Er klang nicht allzu erfreut.

„Ich war unvollkommen.“ Lindsey drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung, stutzte, sah sie fragend an. „Es schien als würde ein Teil von mir fehlen.“ Er lächelte, scheinbar zufrieden mit ihrer Erklärung.

„Aber dir ist hoffentlich klar, wohin das führen wird? Was ich tun muss?“

„Nein.“

„Illyria.“ Seine Stimme klang sanft aber auch drängend. „Die Menschen werden sterben, die Natur zu einer Einöde. Ist es wirklich das, was du willst? Mein Leben kostet das von Milliarden, bedeutet die Apokalypse. Gefällt dir wirklich, was du dort draußen siehst?“

„Ich nehme an, dir behagt der Anblick nicht.“

„Nein. Weder der Anblick noch die Tatsache, dass ich der Grund dafür bin.“

„Es muss einen anderen Weg geben.“

„Du gibst nicht gerne auf, was du als dein Eigentum erachtest, nicht wahr?“

„Nein.“

„Also bin ich dein Eigentum und es ist egal, wie ich mich fühle?“

„Nein.“ Er lächelte leicht.

„Deine Worte ergeben keinen Sinn. Du bist sehr irrational. Das bin ich von dir nicht gewohnt.“

„Finde dich damit ab. Du selbst bist der Grund dieser Irrationalität, die dich so stört“, meinte sie kühl und machte Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Hey.“ Er hielt sie sanft zurück. Nicht mehr als eine Berührung an ihrer Schulter. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es mir nicht gefällt. Es ist nur seltsam und ich muss mich erst daran gewöhnen. Einen anderen Weg finden, huh? Ich gebe zu, die Aussicht auf den Tod finde ich auch nicht unbedingt lustig, aber hast du einen Plan, eine Idee?“

„Nein.“ Lindsey seufzte, unterbrach die Berührung und stand seinerseits auf. „Krieg ich wieder meinen schicken Anzug? Oder soll ich mir normale Kleidung anziehen?“

„Was hast du vor?“

„Nach draußen gehen und sehen, wie schlimm der Park bereits aussieht. Ich ertrage den Gedanken nicht, dass meinetwegen alles dort draußen stirbt.“ Sie nickte langsam, stand auf, wobei sie ihre Kleidung wieder erscheinen ließ.

„Ich werde dich begleiten“, erklärte sie mit einem Tonfall, der keine Widerrede duldete. Er nickte schweigend, wartete darauf, dass sie zu ihm trat und ihm den Anzug anlegte. Sie tat es.

„Du denkst nicht wirklich, dass ich nur raus will, um den nächsten Selbstmord-Versuch zu starten, oder?“

„Es vermittelt den Anschein. Deshalb werde ich dich begleiten.“ Er seufzte ergeben.

„Ich sagte schon, dass ich eigentlich keine Lust habe, zu sterben“, murrte er missmutig.

„Du hast es schon einmal versucht. Was sollte jetzt anders sein?“

„Da dachte ich … Egal. Lass uns einfach gehen.“

~*~

Sie verbrachten etliche Stunden im Park. Illyria hielt sich meist im Schein von Lindsey auf, Menschen kamen näher, Tiere erwachten. Doch es waren viel weniger als beim letzten Mal. Er hatte Recht. Die Tiere und Menschen starben und es gab nichts, was sie dagegen hätten tun können. Denn Lindsey dafür zu opfern war vollkommen inakzeptabel.

Sie sprachen die ganze Zeit über nicht miteinander. Worte waren überflüssig. Erst als sie auf dem Weg zurück waren – gefolgt von Menschen die Schutz bei ihnen suchten – ergriff Illyria das Wort.

„Ich habe Spike gesehen.“

„In der Daueraufbewahrung. Ja. Angel ist auch dort unten.“ Sie schwieg, verarbeitete diese Information. Ein Gefühl in ihr rief danach, die beiden Vampire dort herauszuholen. Allerdings war sie nicht sicher, ob das so eine gute Idee war.

„Würde Angel versuchen, dich zu töten?“ Lindsey blickte zu ihr hinüber, sah sie einen Moment nachdenklich an.

„Ja. Mit Sicherheit.“ Er blickte in die Ferne, als wäre dort etwas sehr interessantes zu sehen. „Wenn er nicht versucht,mich umzubringen nur weil ich ich bin und noch am Leben, dann wird er es mit Sicherheit versuchen, wenn er erst erfahren hat, was es mit der Sonne auf sich hat.“

„Das klingt logisch.“ Sein Kopf ruckte erneut in ihre Richtung.

„Vielen Dank auch. Es ist also logisch, mich umbringen zu wollen? Warum willst **_du_** mich dann am Leben halten?“

„Es ist logisch, dass er …“

„Illyria. Das war ein Spaß.“ Lindsey grinste. „Das mit dem Humor muss ich dir irgendwann noch erklären, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, es hat den Anschein.“ Lindsey lächelte noch immer vor sich hin.

„Wir können die beiden nicht befreien, ich hoffe, das ist dir klar? Es wäre ein direkter Angriff gegen die Seniorpartner. Vielleicht können sie dir nicht viel anhaben, aber ich werde wieder in der Kammer landen und die Welt definitiv untergehen.“ Sie nickte schweigend. Plötzlich blieb Lindsey stehen. Auch Illyria stoppte, so wie die Menschen, die ihnen folgten, zitternd vor Angst und Kälte. „Geht weiter“, bat Lindsey eindringlich. „Ich muss etwas probieren.“

„Ich werde dich nicht alleine gehen lassen. Du wirst …“

„Nein, werde ich nicht.“ Lindsey blickte ihr tief in die Augen. „Bitte glaub mir. Ich werde nicht. Ich komme gleich nach. Versprochen. Aber ich muss das versuchen.“ Sie öffnete den Mund, wollte protestieren. Doch sein eindringlicher Blick hielt sie davon ab. Er schien ihr etwas sagen zu wollen, kraft seiner Gedanken, was sie nicht erfassen konnte, doch sie glaubte einfach, dass es mit Wolfram und Hart zu tun hatte. Vermutlich hatte einen Grund. Schließlich rang sie sich zu einem Nicken durch. „Danke.“ Frecherweise erlaubte er sich, ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen, ehe er sich umwandte und raschen Schrittes in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Illyria blickte ihm verwirrt nach. Verwirrt in erster Linie, weil sie enttäuscht war, dass er sie nur so flüchtig berührt hatte, anstatt wütend zu sein, dass er überhaupt die Frechheit besessen hatte, sie auf offener Straße zu küssen. Sie bedeutete den Menschen ihr zu folgen und ging raschen Schrittes weiter.

~*~

Lindsey eilte zurück zum Park, blickte sich etwas verloren um. „Komm schon. Jetzt wäre echt ne gute Gelegenheit“, murrte er vor sich hin. „Hättest mir wenigstens sagen können, wie ich dich erreichen kann, für den Fall der Fälle.“ Er ging weiter. Vielleicht musste er ja zu dem Briefkasten zurück. Womöglich war dort ein besonderer Ort … Er stolperte ins Nichts und fiel.

Rasch rappelte sich Lindsey wieder hoch. Es bedurfte nicht viel Konzentration und er konnte zumindest seine nächste Umgebung vage wahrnehmen. „Mehr Licht als das, werde ich hier aber nicht dulden.“

„Tut mir leid.“ Er schwächte den Schein ab, der durch seine Haut drang. „Besser so?“

„Ja. Wenn du noch ein bisschen mehr vor dich hin gemurrt hättest, wären wir vermutlich aufgeflogen. Sei vorsichtiger.“

„Ich musste mit dir reden.“

„Hab ich bemerkt.“

„Gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit, den Zauber rückgängig zu machen?“

„Nein. Tut mir leid. Es gibt wohl die Möglichkeit, aber du würdest nicht überleben.“ Lindsey seufzte.

„Hatte ich mir fast gedacht. Na schön. Dann eben Selbstmord. Sparen wir uns die Rituale und halten dich da raus.“

„Das wird dir nicht gelingen. Die Seniorpartner beobachten dich. Sie werden es nicht zulassen.“

„Ich weiß.“ Lindsey fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Aber es muss sein. Ich muss es wenigstens versuchen.“ Sen Narhal trat näher. Diesmal stand er in seiner Dämonischen Gestalt vor Lindsey.

„Dabei war ich gerade froh, dich wieder auf freiem Fuß zu sehen.“ Er sah Lindsey nachdenklich an. „Ist es dir wirklich ernst? Ich meine, willst du dich wirklich opfern, um deine Welt zu retten?“

„Ja.“

„Und was ist mit Illyria?“

„Sie wird es verstehen. Sie muss es verstehen.“ Er seufzte. „Es gibt wohl keine andere Möglichkeit. Was soll ich denn sonst machen? Zusehen, wie mein Volk und meine Welt sterben?“

„Wohl kaum.“ Stille legte sich über die beiden. „Wenn es dir wirklich ernst damit ist, kann ich dir helfen“, meinte Sen Narhal schließlich. „Ich kann die Augen der Seniorpartner von euch nehmen.“

„Wie lang?“

„Wie lang brauchst du?“

„Ein paar Tage wären angenehm“, meinte Lindsey lächelnd. „Dann könnten wir vorher noch Spike und Angel befreien. Die Welt wird Helden wie die beiden benötigen …“

„Immer dieses Weltrettersyndrom. Ihr Menschen seid doch alle gleich. Aber gut. Verhaltet euch in den nächsten Stunden noch ruhig. Ich brauche etwas Zeit, um alles vorzubereiten. In Zehn Stunden könnt ihr loslegen.“ Lindsey nickte schwach. „Ich kann euch maximal zwei Tage geben. Länger nicht.“ Er nickte erneut. „Ich rate dir, die Sache lieber rasch zu erledigen. Solch ein Ablenkungsmanöver kann ich nicht noch einmal veranstalten. Meine Welt wird ein paar Jahrhunderte benötigen, um sich zu erholen.“

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht …“

„Schon gut. Ich sagte, dass ich noch eine offene Rechnung mit denen habe und ich werde euch helfen. Aber die Zeit läuft.“

„Woher weiß ich, ob es funktioniert? Die Ablenkung?“

„Du wirst es spüren. Vertrau auf deine Fähigkeiten. Du hast weit mehr davon als du denkst.“ Lindsey holte tief Luft.

„Darf ich noch etwas fragen?“

„Schieß los, Kleiner.“

„Warum tust du das? Ich meine, ja, offene Rechnung. Aber hier gibt es keine Menschen, warum willst du deine Dimension aufs Spiel setzen, um der Menschheit zu helfen?“

„Abgesehen davon, dass es Wolfram und Hart schadet? Ihr seid eine interessante Rasse und ich hege keinen Groll gegen die Menschen. Ich denke, ihr seid ziemlich dumm und eigentlich braucht ihr keine Dämonen, die euch vernichten. Das macht ihr von selbst, im Laufe der Zeit. Dies ist die Dimension der Schatten und der Albträume. Hier gab es nie einen Menschen. Ich habe niemanden vernichtet, sondern das genommen, was mir gegeben wurde. Und ich mag meine kleine Welt hier.“

„Ist wohl Geschmackssache“, grinste Lindsey. „Albträume?“

„Ja. Schön. Ich gebe zu: wir brauchen die Menschen auch ein bisschen. Meine Armeen fallen jede Nacht in deine Welt ein. Sie töten nicht. Sie ernähren sich von Ängsten und Tote haben bekanntlich keine Angst mehr. Sieh genau hin, dann kannst du sie sehen, die Albträume, die dich umgeben. Ah. Mach das Licht aus, dann geht es besser.“ Sen Narhal lachte sein seltsames Lachen.

Lindsey gehorchte und blickte angestrengt in die Finsternis. Plötzlich sah er sie. Fratzen, Schatten, noch schwärzer als die Dunkelheit, die ihn umgab. „Keine Sorge, sie werden dich nicht anrühren. Du bist tabu. Hab meine Jungs schon vor einer Weile zurückgepfiffen.“

„Ah. Tabu? Du meinst … stimmt.“ Lindsey dachte kurz nach. „Hatte tatsächlich schon eine ganze Weile keine Albträume mehr.“ Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Angst. Sie sind … auf seltsame Weise faszinierend.“

„Ja, nicht wahr? Eine verborgene Schönheit, die man erst sieht, wenn man es zulassen will. Ich mag meine Dimension wirklich. Würde mit keiner anderen tauschen wollen.“

„Tut mir trotzdem leid, euch da mit hinein zu ziehen.“

„Denk nicht weiter darüber nach. Es ist Zeit für dich zu gehen. Zehn Stunden, Lindsey. Dann habt ihr zwei Tage. Vergiss das nicht.“ Lindsey nickte schweigend. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass ihn Sen Narhal bei seinem richtigen Namen genannt hatte. Ehe er noch ein Wort des Abschieds sprechen konnte, war er bereits wieder auf der Straße. Nachdenklich machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zu Illyria.

Zehn Stunden also. Irgendwie musste er sie in der Zeit noch davon abhalten, zu viele Fragen zu stellen. Es wäre eine Katastrophe, wenn die Pläne verfrüht bekannt würden.


	23. Chapter 23

Als Lindsey zurückkehrte, gab er ihr mit einem Blick zu verstehen, dass sie nicht fragen sollte. Illyria war darüber wütend. Wie konnte er es wagen, ihr die Fragen zu verbieten! Er war verschwunden und sie hatte es zugelassen, dass er ihr nicht sagte, was er vorhatte und wohin er ging. Doch jetzt war er zurück und verlangte, dass sie ihn nicht fragte? Das war mehr, als sie ertragen konnte.

Dementsprechend verhielt sie sich auch. Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und richtete den Blick in die Ferne, gab ihm mehr als deutlich zu verstehen, dass sie sein Verhalten nicht billigen würde. Er seufzte nur, sagte jedoch nichts. Sie vernahm seine Schritte, die langsam näher kamen. Dicht hinter ihr blieb er wieder stehen. Wie oft hatte er das schon getan und wie verhasst war es ihr gewesen. Jetzt jedoch empfand sie seine Nähe als angenehm. Wäre sie nicht so wütend gewesen, hätte sie es ihm vielleicht sogar gezeigt, anstatt das zu tun, was sie in dem Moment machte: Sie trat von ihm weg.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, dass er die Hand langsam wieder sinken ließ und es erfüllte sie mit Genugtuung. Er sollte ruhig merken, dass er so nicht mit ihr umgehen konnte.

„Illyria?“

„Was.“ Sie ließ sich zu einer Antwort herab, machte jedoch keinen Hehl daraus, dass er sie jetzt nicht ansprechen sollte. Ihr stand nicht der Sinn danach, sich von ihm irgendwelche Erklärungen anzuhören, die ohnehin keinen Sinn ergeben würden.

„Ich würde gerne duschen.“

„Dann geh.“

„Sehr witzig. War das ein Versuch, Humor zu zeigen? Du weißt, dass ich aus dem Anzug nicht raus kann. Das ist deine Aufgabe.“

„Ich verspüre keinen Drang, deine Kleidung zu entfernen.“

„Aber ich verspüre den Drang zu duschen.“

„Ich verstehe noch immer nicht, was du daran so faszinierend findest.“

„Nicht faszinierend. Entspannend. Und wenn es dich wirklich interessiert, kannst du ja gerne mitkommen“, meinte er mit einem Tonfall, der durchsickern ließ, dass er Mühe hatte, sich zu beherrschen. Sie machte ihn wütend, aber das war nur gerecht.

„Bitte?“, versuchte er es erneut.

„Bitte ich soll dich ausziehen oder bitte ich soll mit dir duschen?“, erkundigte sie sich gereizt.

„Beides?“ Sie drehte um und sah, dass er grinste. Sie legte den Kopf schief, sah ihn nachdenklich an, konzentrierte sich dabei aber darauf, dass sie wütend war und weshalb sie wütend auf ihn war. Beinahe wollte sie ihm verzeihen, doch das war natürlich nicht möglich. Es wäre nicht richtig gewesen. Es lag nicht in ihrer Natur zu vergeben!

Sie setzte sich in Bewegung, an ihm vorbei, verharrte nur lange genug, um die Hand gegen seine Brust zu legen und ihn aus dem Körperpanzer zu befreien, ehe sie weiterging. Er fing ihre Hand ein und hielt sie fest. Wütend wandte sie sich um und verpasste ihm in einer fließenden Bewegung eine Ohrfeige, dass sein Kopf zur Seite flog.

„Au!“, stieß er hervor und riss den Kopf wieder hoch, funkelte sie an. Dann jedoch wurde sein Blick weich. „Okay, ich glaube, die hab ich sogar verdient.“ Mit der freien Hand betastete er seinen Kiefer. „Komm mit mir.“

„Warum sollte ich?“

„Weil ich dich darum bitte?“ Erneut sah er sie eindringlich an. Illyria zögerte. Sie hatte den Raum bereits näher erkundigt, neugierig, wissbegierig. Es würde ihr nicht schaden, dieses seltsame, menschliche Ritual zu erforschen. Außer natürlich ihren Stolz verletzen. Sie haderte noch immer mit sich selbst, als er anfing in sanftem, schmeichelnden Tonfall auf sie einzureden. „Ich würde mich wirklich sehr freuen, meine göttliche Schönheit. Lass mich dir die seltsame Welt der Menschen ein wenig näher bringen. Du kannst gehen, wenn es dir nicht behagt.“ Sie ließ ihn noch ein wenig betteln, ehe sie nickte, neugierig geworden, weshalb es ihm so unglaublich wichtig war, dass sie mit ihm ging. Bisher hatte er sie noch nie darum gebeten.

Er verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren, was sie nur zuließ, weil er sie mit seinen blauen Augen geradezu glücklich anfunkelte, und führte sie in das Badezimmer. Er beugte sich in die geräumige Duschkabine und schaltete das Wasser an.

„Das brauchst du hier nicht“, meinte er zwinkernd und klopfte gegen die Panzerung, die sie noch immer trug.

„Duscht man immer nackt?“

„Ja.“ Sie nickte und ließ ihre Kleidung ebenfalls verschwinden. „Komm.“ Er stieg in den noch viel winzigeren Raum, der sich in dem ohnehin zu kleinen Zimmer befand und winkte ihr. Illyria zögerte.

„Es ist eng.“

„Eigentlich sehr geräumig. Normale Duschen sind nicht halb so groß wie die hier. Was ist?“ Er sah sie fragend, beinahe besorgt an.

„Mir behagen die Wände nicht.“ Er lächelte verständnisvoll.

„Das ist Glas und du kannst hindurch blicken. Die Wände kommen bestimmt nicht näher. Vertrau mir.“ Sie zögerte, ehe sie tatsächlich zu ihm trat und zusammenzuckte.

„Der Regen ist warm!“, stellte sie überrascht fest.

„Natürlich. Viel schöner als ne kalte Dusche.“ Er lachte leise, zog sie etwas enger an sich und sie ließ es geschehen, neugierig, was er jetzt wieder vorhatte. „Und? So schlimm?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Er schmiegte sich an ihren Rücken, drückte einen Kuss in ihre Halsbeuge, wanderte höher, knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

„Lass dir jetzt nichts anmerken, das ist ganz wichtig“, vernahm sie sein eindringliches Flüstern an ihrem Ohr. „Wolfram und Hart beobachten uns, wir müssen noch ein paar Stunden totschlagen, dann kann ich dir alles genau erklären. Bitte vertrau mir jetzt einfach.“ Da war es schon wieder. Ihm vertrauen. Er hatte sie belogen, hintergangen, benutzt. Und sie sollte ihm vertrauen. Aber natürlich konnte sie ihn immer noch umbringen, wenn er sie jetzt wieder belog also beschloss sie, sein Spiel mitzuspielen.

Sie reagierte nicht auf seine Worte. Schließlich hatte er gesagt, sie solle sich nichts anmerken lassen. „Ich deute das als ja“, murmelte er, ehe er anfing, an ihrem Ohr zu knabbern. Ein leiser Schauer durchfuhr ihren Körper. Einen Moment ließ sie sich seine Behandlung gefallen, ehe sie sich von ihm löste und ihn fragend ansah.

„Das ist duschen? Wie machst du das, wenn du alleine bist?“ Lindsey wich von ihr, gab einen seltsamen, prustenden Laut von sich und brach dann in heiteres Lachen aus. Sie starrte ihn an. Erst verwirrt, dann wütend. Er lachte sie aus!

„Entschuldige.“ Er bemühte sich, mit Lachen aufzuhören. „Sei mir nicht böse. Das war nur …“ Er räusperte sich.

„War das Humor?“

„In etwa … aber wohl eher unfreiwillig.“ Er grinste frech. „Richtiges duschen wollte ich dir noch zeigen. Eigentlich stand mir der Sinn gerade nach etwas anderem“, meinte er mit einem frechen Grinsen und einem heiteren Blitzen in den Augen. Sie blickte an ihm hinunter und legte den Kopf erneut leicht schief.

„Ich kann deutlich erkennen, wo dein Sinn steht.“ Er grinste ungeniert und ließ seine Hand über ihren Körper wandern.

„Können auch einfach nur duschen“, meinte er liebevoll. „War nur ne Idee. Vielleicht eine dumme.“ Er zuckte leicht die Schultern. Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Ich versuche zu verstehen. Geht das? Hier? Vertikal? Bisher haben wir für Intimitäten dieser Art immer eine horizontale Position eingenommen.“ Er lächelte sanft.

„Willst du es herausfinden?“ Das hatte sie bereits. Irgendwo in ihr war eine Erinnerung von Fred wach geworden, die ihr sagte, dass es durchaus möglich war und nicht weniger angenehm als in der Horizontalen. Sie antwortete ihm nicht, zog nur in einer Mimik, die sie von ihm abgeschaut hatte, die Augenbrauen erwartungsvoll hoch. Er lächelte und verschloss ihre Lippen mit den seinen, während seine Hände auf Wanderschaft gingen.

~*~

Illyria erlaubte sich ein Lächeln bei dem Gedanken, dass sie sich durchaus daran gewöhnen konnte, mit Lindsey des Öfteren intim zu werden. Nur seine seltsame Angewohnheit, danach vor sich hin zu dösen oder gar zu schlafen störte sie etwas.

Auch jetzt hatte er sich wieder auf dem Bett eingerollt und reagierte nicht auf sie, als sie ihn ansprach. Erneut ließ sie zu, dass er sich an sie kuschelte. Und selbst daran glaubte sie sich gewöhnen zu können, so lange er nicht erwartete, dass sie selbst ein derartiges Verhalten zeigte, denn das lag ihr fern. Sie wandte den Kopf zur Seite und stellte fest, dass Lindsey gar nicht schlief. Oder nicht mehr. Zumindest sah er sie unter halb geschlossenen Lidern an. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick bis sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl.

„Du beobachtest mich“, stellte sie endlich fest.

„Das ist nur fair. Du beobachtest mich auch ständig, wenn ich schlafe“, gab er frech zurück. Sie dachte kurz darüber nach und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er wohl Recht hatte. Sie nickte bestätigend. „Sollen wir aufstehen? Müssen ja nicht stundenlang im Bett bleiben.“

„Du bist gerne im Bett.“

„Mit dir? Immer.“ Er grinste frech, kuschelte sich dann etwas stärker ein und sah sie offen an. Locken fielen ihm in das Gesicht.

„Warum? Ich sehe keinen Sinn darin.“

„Es ist bequem. Man kann einfach mal faul sein und nichts tun.“

In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und Lorne steckte den Kopf herein. „Eure hoheitlichen Turteltauben, wollt ihr dem einfachen Fußvolk Gesellschaft leisten?“, erkundigte er sich mit einem seltsamen Singsang in der Stimme.

„Gibt wieder Probleme, huh?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey, während er sich umwandte und aufsetzte.

„Ja. Das Essen wird knapp und die Leute immer mehr.“ Lorne seufzte. „Wir müssen uns wirklich bald etwas einfallen lassen.“ Lindsey sah Illyria an.

„Na, dann wollen wir mal nach dem Rechten sehen, nicht wahr?“, meinte er ruhig. Sie nickte und noch ehe Lorne das Zimmer verlassen konnte, hatte sie bereits dafür gesorgt, dass sie und Lindsey bekleidet waren. Sie hatte mittlerweile wirklich Übung im An- und Ausziehen. Rasch standen sie auf und folgten Lorne nach unten.

~*~

Es waren die üblichen Streitereien gewesen, die sofort abklangen, als die Menschen sie beide erblickten. Sie waren wirklich leicht zu beeindrucken. Auch wenn sie und Lindsey nichts aßen, nahmen sie an einem Tisch Platz. Lindsey ließ sich hin und wieder auf Konversationen mit den Menschen ein, doch Illyria vermied derartiges Verhalten. Sie fand es nicht richtig, sich als ihr Gott mit ihnen zu unterhalten, mochte ihr Lindsey noch so oft aufmunternde Sätze zuwerfen, um sie zum Reden zu bringen. Für das Wohlbefinden der Leute war mit Sicherheit er zuständig.

Nach dem Essen hatten die Bewohner des Hotels Lindsey – den sie noch immer Kjartan nannten – angefleht, ihnen etwas Licht und Wärme zu spenden. Erst als sie ihm befohlen hatte, dem Wunsch nachzukommen, erklärte er sich dazu bereit. Doch Illyria war sich sicher, dass er genau das gewollt hatte: dass sie es ihm befahl, um ihre Position als oberste Befehlskraft zu stärken. Lindsey war sehr klug.

Später im Zimmer hatte Lindsey mit mäßigem Erfolg versucht, ihr einen Einblick in den Humor der Menschen zu gewähren, doch sie scheiterte an der Sinnlosigkeit dieses menschlichen Verhaltens. Geduldig erklärte er ihr was ein Witz war und warum er witzig war, was man unter Humor verstand, was die Begriffe Sarkasmus, Zynismus und Ironie bedeuteten und er versuchte sie ihr einigermaßen begreiflich zu machen. Irgendwann langweilte sie das Thema. Sie verstand es nicht und es war für ihren Geschmack ohnehin viel zu menschlich und ihrer nicht würdig.

Die Stunden verstrichen und langsam fragte sie sich, wann er ihr endlich alles erklären wollte. Sie stand ihm gerade gegenüber und erklärte erneut, dass sie wirklich nicht verstehen musste, was die Menschen unter Humor verstanden, als ein Ruck durch seinen Körper ging und er sich verwirrt umsah. Beinahe wirkte er etwas verloren, doch es war nur ein winziger Moment, ehe er sich wieder gefasst hatte.

„Es geht los. Also, das ist der Plan …“

 


	24. Chapter 24

Er eilte die Straße entlang. Sie folgte ihm. Widerstrebend. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte und schloss erneut zu ihm auf. „Dein Plan gefällt mir nicht.“

„Wenn du eine bessere Idee hast, immer raus damit!“, gab Lindsey knapp zurück. „Aber bis dahin folgen wir meinem Plan und wir haben nur zwei Tage, um ihn umzusetzen. Wir müssen uns also beeilen.“

„Das ist inakzeptabel!“, fauchte sie ihn an. Lindsey blieb stehen und wandte sich ihr zu.

„Illyria, bitte. Mach es nicht schlimmer als es ohnehin schon ist. Ich bin gerne bereit, den Plan zu ändern, wenn das irgendeine Aussicht auf Erfolg verspricht und vielleicht können uns Angel und Spike dabei behilflich sein, aber bis dahin müssen wir irgendetwas tun. Sen Narhal opfert einen Teil seiner Armee, um uns etwas Zeit zu verschaffen. Wir können jetzt nicht so tun, als wäre nichts und weitermachen wie bisher.“

Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte, doch das musste nicht bedeuten, dass es ihr deshalb besser gefallen musste. Sie hasste den Plan. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als er sich erneut in Bewegung setzte.

„Ich erlaube nicht, dass du dich umbringst.“ Sein Blick war traurig, als er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Lass uns darüber reden, wenn es so weit ist, okay? Jetzt im Moment wollen wir Spike und Angel befreien, also konzentrieren wir uns erst mal darauf. Einverstanden?“ Illyria schwieg, was er wohl als Zustimmung auffasste.

Kurz darauf hatten sie das Gebäude erreicht, hielten sich aber noch im Hintergrund. Lindsey wandte sich ihr zu, grinste. „Showdown. Das wird ein Auftritt.“ Sie legte den Kopf schief.

„Du freust dich darauf, Zerstörung anzurichten. Das verstehe ich nicht. Du sagtest, du verspürst Mitleid mit den Menschen. Dort drinnen sind auch Menschen.“

„Ja und ich muss sie nicht unbedingt alle umbringen. Aber ganz ehrlich? Die meisten dort drinnen verdienen den Tod“, erklärte er verbittert. „Und sie werden eine Chance haben, zu fliehen. Wer sich uns in den Weg stellt … der hat eben Pech gehabt.“

„Ich verstehe dich manchmal nicht und ich habe nicht mehr genug Zeit, um dich irgendwann doch noch zu verstehen. Das ist inakzeptabel …“

„Das ist dein Lieblingswort, oder?“ Er schmunzelte, strich mit der Hand über ihre Wange. „Lass uns nicht an morgen Denken. Was zählt, jetzt im Moment, ist die Befreiung von Angel und Spike und für mich persönlich zählt, dass du dabei an meiner Seite bist“, meinte er leise und beugte sich hinunter um sie zu küssen. Illyria erwiderte den Kuss nicht. Erst als er sich zurückzog und sie spürte, dass er enttäuscht war, ließ sie zu, dass ihr Körper reagierte und zog ihn erneut enger, zu einem langen und intensiven Kuss.

Endlich ließ sie ihn gehen und er lächelte, als er sich von ihren Lippen löste. „Dann lass uns mal Gott spielen“, meinte er und zwinkerte ihr zu. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich wieder in Bewegung.

~*~

Es war ein normaler Tag in der Kanzlei von Wolfram und Hart. Finster, wie schon seit geraumer Zeit, voller Meetings, Konferenzen, Absprachen und Kundengesprächen. Doch die Normalität fand ein jähes Ende, als die Glastüren, die gerade erst repariert worden waren, nachdem ein wütender Dämon sie eingeschlagen hatte, von scheinbar unsichtbaren Kräften ein weiteres mal zersplittert wurden.

Erschrocken wandten sich die Angestellten der Verwüstung zu und mit offenem Mund starrten sie auf das Licht, das in dem Moment in die Lobby flutete und jeden Vampir zu Staub zerfallen ließ. Eine Welle von Hitze folgte dem Licht nur einen Atemzug später, erschwerte das Atmen. Die ersten Menschen flohen, keuchend und hustend. Im Zentrum des Scheins wurde eine Bewegung deutlich. Wie eine glühende Flamme befand sich dort ein Wesen, trag langsam näher, schien fast zu schweben. Menschen und Dämonen wichen zur Seite, um das Licht passieren zu lassen. Die Hitze wurde unerträglich.

Sie alle wandten den Blick ab, weil das Licht zu hell wurde, als dass man hineinblicken konnte. Schweigend bewegte sich der Schein weiter, passierte zusammengekauerte Menschen. Einige Sicherheitskräfte stellten sich in den Weg, nicht bereit, den Weg freizugeben, denn sie wussten, dass das erfolgreiche Eindringen eines Feindes in jedem Fall ihren Tod bedeutete. Wegzulaufen würde es nur schlimmer machen.

Die Waffen in ihren Händen wurden unangenehm heiß, sie feuerten blind, in etwa auf das Zentrum des Lichts zielend. Ohne Erfolg. Für Beobachter unsichtbare Kräfte zerrten sie in den Schein, wo sie den Tod fanden. Entweder durch die Hitze oder einen Genickbruch. Die unglücklichen Seelen, die in den Schein gezerrt wurden, sahen sehr wohl, dass es eine Gestalt war, mit Armen und Beinen, die sie ergriff und näher zog, doch sie überlebten nicht, um davon zu berichten. Es schien unmöglich, den Eindringling aufzuhalten.

~*~

Illyria verspürte durchaus Vergnügen. Die geschockten, entsetzten Gesichter und die Angst in den Augen der Menschen waren ein erfreulicher Anblick. Sie hielt sich dicht bei Lindsey auf, denn die Hitze, die von seinem Körper ausging machte ihr nicht ganz so schnell etwas aus wie den Menschen. Sie war es, die mögliche Angreifer näher zerrte und sie tötete.

Rasch gaben die Menschen auf. Doch ihnen beiden war klar, dass der schwierigste Teil erst noch vor ihnen lag. Hinein zu gelangen war nicht weiter anstrengend. Mit Angel und Spike dann jedoch wieder hinaus zu gelangen, war weitaus anstrengender, denn Lindsey durfte unter keinen Umständen die Sonnenstrahlen einsetzen, die ihnen ihr Eindringen so leicht machten. Doch darüber würden sie sich Gedanken machen, wenn es so weit war.

Kurz darauf hatten sie den langen Gang erreicht und Lindsey ließ das Licht verlöschen, zwang es zurück in seinen Körper. Mit gemischten Gefühlen betrachtete sie ihn. Er sah müde aus. Scheinbar war es anstrengend, die Energie der Sonne zu kontrollieren. Er blieb stehen, lehnte sich kurz an die Wand.

„Du wirkst müde.“ Sie sprach leise. Schließlich wollte sie nicht riskieren, dass jemand mitbekam, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er nickte schwach. „Du hast so etwas schon öfter gemacht, im Park. Ich hatte nie den Eindruck, dass es dich geschwächt hätte.“ Er lächelte knapp.

„Doch. Aber nicht so sehr. Im Park war es ja nicht Sinn und Zweck der Übung, die Bäume zu verbrennen.“ Er machte eine Kopfbewegung in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren und erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass die Lampen und sogar die Wände deutliche Spuren großer Hitze zeigten. Sie nickte langsam. „Geht schon. Lass uns schnell die beiden holen und verschwinden.“ Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und ging den Gang entlang, einen Blick in jedes einzelne Fenster werfend. Sie tat es ihm gleich.

„Spike ist hier.“ Sie deutete auf die Tür. Er nickte und deutete auf eine weitere.

„Ich hab Angel.“ Er starrte den Vampir durch das Fenster hindurch an. Illyria trat neben ihn, sah ihn nachdenklich an. Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf, als wollte er Erinnerungen abschütteln und betätigte ein paar Knöpfe. Die Tür ging auf, die Klammern öffneten sich und so wie Lindsey vor kurzem, sackte Angel einfach nach vorne. Illyria fing ihn auf.

„Ich nehme ihn. Hol Spike.“ Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass Lindseys Gesicht eine gewisse Abscheu gezeigt hatte und sie wollte ihm nicht die Gelegenheit geben, Angel doch noch zu töten, wenn er ihn hinaus trug. Es wäre so leicht gewesen. Nur ein kleines bisschen Licht durch die Haut nach außen treten lassen … Außerdem war Angel schwerer als Spike und sie wollte nicht, dass Lindsey in seinem scheinbar geschwächten Zustand den größeren der beiden schleppen musste. Er nickte knapp und ging zurück zu der anderen Tür.

Gleich darauf waren sie auf dem Weg zurück. Eine Weile begegnete ihnen kein lebendiges Wesen. Erst als sie die Eingangshalle betraten, stellten sich ihnen Sicherheitskräfte in den Weg.

„Sie dachten nicht, dass wir es Ihnen so leicht machen würden, nicht wahr?“ Illyrias Kopf ruckte herum. Es war der Kerl, der sie bei ihrem letzten Besuch schon genervt hatte.

„Adam, dass willst du nicht wirklich ausprobieren“, meinte Lindsey lächelnd.

„Lindsey. Wieder auf Zack, wie ich sehe. Es war ein Fehler. Du hättest bleiben sollen, wo du warst. Die Seniorpartner …“

„Können mich mal kreuzweise“, erklärte Lindsey mit einem überfreundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Fehler, Lindsey. Schwerer Fehler. Das werden sie dir nicht ohne Konsequenzen durchgehen lassen. Gerade du solltest wissen, dass man sie besser nicht verärgert.“

„Ups“, meinte Lindsey ungerührt.

„Wer ist das?“, verlangte Illyria zu wissen.

„Ah. Meine Manieren. Verzeihen Sie, Illyria. Ich habe mich wohl bei Ihrem letzten Besuch nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Adam Millham. Ich bin der Vertreter der Seniorpartner in dieser Kanzlei. Ihr Liaison.“

„Angenehm und jetzt pfeif deine Wachhunde zurück, bevor ihr noch mehr Verluste einfahrt“, mischte sich Lindsey wieder ein.

„Ach was. Du kannst jetzt nicht die Lampe anknipsen, Lindsey. Dann würdest du deine kleinen Freunde ja auch töten und das willst du sicherlich nicht, wenn du schon durch diesen Ärger gehst, um sie rauszuholen. Allerdings hättest du dir den Ärger wirklich sparen können.“ Er lächelte. Illyria legte Angel vorsichtig weiter hinten im Gang ab, lehnte den noch immer bewusstlosen Vampir gegen die Wand.

„Lasset die Spiele beginnen.“ Die Worte hatte sie von Sen Narhal gehört, sie gefielen ihr, denn genau das war es für sie: ein Spiel. Morden ohne sich rechtfertigen zu müssen, keine Rücksicht nehmen auf richtig oder falsch. Diese Menschen und andere Wesen waren ihre Feinde und sie würde sie vernichten. Alle. Doch eine Erinnerung keimte in ihr auf. Hamilton. Marcus Hamilton. Er war auch ein Vertreter der Seniorpartner gewesen und in ihm hatte sie damals ihren Meister gefunden. Sie trat zu Lindsey. „Sei vorsichtig. Ihn können wir nicht besiegen. Lass dich nicht auf einen Kampf mit ihm ein“, flüsterte sie ihm zu.

„Ich weiß“, gab Lindsey ebenso leise zurück, ehe er es Illyria gleichtat und seine Last behutsam neben Angel absetzte. Sie durften sich nicht zu weit von den Vampiren entfernen, das war ihnen gewiss beiden klar. Es wäre ein leichtes gewesen, die beiden jetzt zu pfählen und der ganze Aufwand wäre vollkommen umsonst gewesen.

Dennoch entfernte sich Illyria von ihnen, hoffte, dass Lindsey in ihrer Nähe bleiben würde. Sie wollte zuerst diese lachhaften Sicherheitskräfte beseitigen, ehe sie sich diesen schmierigen Adam vornehmen würden. Dieser beobachtete sie ungerührt, als sie Näher an die Mauer aus Menschen trat.

„Ihr habt die Wahl. Macht den Weg frei oder sterbt.“ Die Männer bewegten sich nicht. Stattdessen fingen sie an, auf sie zu feuern. Illyria warf sich zu Boden und rollte sich ab, mitten in die Reihe hinein. Sie würden wohl kaum auf sie schießen, wenn sie mitten unter ihnen stand. An sich waren die Kugeln keine große Gefahr für sie, doch ihre Haut war weich geworden in der Hitze und sie wollte nicht riskieren, dass ihre Hülle Schaden nahm.

Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags tobte ein erbitterter Kampf. Sie konnte sich nicht auf Lindsey oder die Vampire konzentrieren, denn ihre Feinde erforderten ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. Alles was sie tun konnte, war zu hoffen, dass es den anderen gut ging. Eigentlich hätte sie erwartet, dass sich Adam in die Schlacht einmischen würde, doch das tat er nicht. Nach kürzester Zeit hatte sie einen Großteil der Menschen getötet, wütete unter ihnen wie ein blauer Orkan. Sie hatten keine Chance gegen sie.

Sie ließ den letzten Leichnam fallen und wandte sich um. Den Aufschrei, der sich bei dem Anblick bahn brach, konnte sie nicht unterdrücken. Adam hatte scheinbar beschlossen, in der Zwischenzeit gegen Lindsey anzutreten und sie hatte Recht gehabt: sie hatten keine Chance gegen den Mann. Er war stärker als sie. Gerade schleuderte er Lindsey von sich, der mit einem grässlichen Geräusch gegen die Wand prallte. Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf, als wollte er die Benommenheit abwerfen, versuchte sich wieder aufzurappeln. Ohne Erfolg. Adam war sofort bei ihm und verpasste ihm einen Kinnhaken, dass er zehn Meter weiter erst wieder zum Liegen kam.

Wütend stürzte sie sich auf den Mann. Ihr war egal, dass sie nicht mehr Chancen hatte als Lindsey selbst. Sie würde zumindest versuchen, ihn davon abzuhalten, Lindsey vollkommen zu Brei zu schlagen, denn er sah bereits jetzt wüst aus. Anstatt Blut drang jedoch Licht aus seinen Wunden, was ihn nun zu einer echten Gefahr für die Vampire machte. Er regte sich nicht mehr.

Illyria wich geschickt aus, als Adam sich gegen sie stellte und auf ihr Kinn zielte. Sie landete einige empfindliche Treffer in seine Magengegend und auf seinen Kiefer, doch er schien völlig unberührt, lächelte sogar noch, als er sie mit einem gewaltigen Tritt quer durch die Lobby schleuderte. Er schlenderte gemütlich auf sie zu, während sie sich wieder aufrappelte, schickte sie erneut mit einem heftigen Faustschlag zu Boden. Er packte Illyria am Hals, hob sie mühelos hoch.

„Ich hatte dir gesagt, dass du nicht mehr hierher zurück kommen sollst, Illyria“, meinte er ungerührt. Hinter ihm stöhnte Lindsey, als er wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Adam ignorierte ihn vollkommen. „Duhättest auf mich hören sollen.“ Ohne Mühe setzte er sich in Bewegung, nahm sie einfach mit. Nicht, dass der Griff, Illyria geschwächt hätte oder ihr gar hätte gefährlich werden können. Sie war nur mehr oder weniger außer Gefecht gesetzt, zappelte in seinem Griff wie ein gefangenes Insekt und das machte sie wütend. „Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich.“

Sie starrte ungläubig das Gebilde an, zu dem er ging. Es war ihr Sarg. Sie wusste, was er vorhatte. Sie wollte es um jeden Preis verhindern. „Nein!“, rief sie aus, panischer, als beabsichtigt. „Nein!“ Sie wehrte sich mit neuer Kraft aber ebenso erfolglos.

„Du gehst zurück, wo du hingehörst. Hättest auf mich hören sollen. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Das war nie unsere Absicht.“ Adam lächelte, legte die freie Hand auf den Sarg und schloss die Augen. Tonlos die Lippen bewegend, murmelte er eine Formel und Illyria spürte wie sie sich von ihrer Hülle löste.

~*~

Lindseys Kopf ruckte hoch, bei ihrem panischen Aufschrei. Er verstand erst nicht, was geschah, bis er in ihre Augen sah. Sie wurden matt und etwas, das wie Staub wirkte, löste sich aus ihrem Körper und wirbelte in einer Welle durch eine kleine Öffnung in den Sarg. Sie trieben Illyria aus dem Körper heraus, sperrten sie wieder in ihren Sarg.

„Nein!“ Sein Aufschrei barg die Kraft der Sonne, brachte die Wände zum Zittern. Er stand auf, ohne zu wissen, woher er auf einmal die Kraft dafür nahm und noch ehe im bewusst war, was er eigentlich tat, die Hand in Richtung der schrecklichen Ereignisse gestreckt, schoss ein geballter Energiestrahl aus seiner Hand.

Der Strahl traf auf Adam, der ein wenig ins Wanken geriet. Im ersten Moment machte er den Eindruck als würde ihm das nichts anhaben, doch Lindsey legte allen Hass und allen Wut in den Strahl, gebündelt mit der Angst um Illyria und … der Liebe die er tatsächlich zu ihr empfand. Adams Augen weiteten sich, als sich das Licht durch ihn bohrte, ihn von innen heraus aushöhlte, ehe er in einer regelrechten Explosion zerfetzt wurde.

Illyria wurde von ihm geschleudert, prallte auf dem harten Boden auf. Ihr Körper krampfte. Mehr konnte Lindsey nicht erkennen, wegen des blendenden Lichtscheins, der die Szene für jedes Auge verfremdete.

Lindsey sackte zusammen. Stützte sich mit den Händen am Boden ab, während er versuchte, neue Kraft zu finden. Endlich drückte er sich hoch und stolperte zu Illyria hinüber, sank neben ihr auf den Boden und nahm sie in die Arme. Das Licht, das aus seinen Wunden drang, erhellte ihr Gesicht. Er warf einen raschen Blick auf die Vampire und stellte fest, dass sie wie durch ein Wunder noch immer unverletzt waren. Zum Glück hatten sie die beiden etwas weiter hinten im Gang abgesetzt. Sonst wären sie mit Sicherheit längst zu Staub zerfallen.

„Illyria! Hörst du mich? Bitte.“ Tränen traten aus seinen Augen, verdampften jedoch schon auf seinen Wangen. „Illyria.“

 


	25. Chapter 25

Illyria hob langsam die Lider, und starrte irritiert in Lindseys Gesicht. Seine Augen glänzten feucht und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. „Hey“, meinte er sanft. „Alles in Ordnung?“ Seine Stimme klang seltsam erstickt und sie brauchte einen Moment ehe sie begriff, dass er vermutlich geweint hatte.

„Ja.“ Sie richtete sich auf, sprengte seine Umarmung, blickte sich irritiert um. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe sie sich erinnerte, was passiert war. Zumindest bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, da Adam sie aus dem Körper gelöst und in ihren Sarg zurück geschickt hatte. Verwundert blickte sie auf ihre Hände. Sie waren seltsam bekannt, vertraut.

„Was ist passiert?“

„Adam hat versucht …“

„Danach.“

„Weiß ich nicht genau. Hab ihn wohl irgendwie aufgehalten.“ Sie nickte schwach. Sie befanden sich noch immer in der Kanzlei von Wolfram und Hart.

„Gehen wir“, meinte sie knapp, doch Lindsey hielt sie fest.

„Einen Moment.“ Er drückte seine Lippen auf ihre und sie erwiderte den Kuss nach kurzem zögern, nicht sicher, warum er gerade das Verlangen danach hatte, sie zu küssen. Sie hatten keine Zeit für derartige Dinge. Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis erneut jemand versuchen würde, sie aufzuhalten. „So viel Zeit muss sein“, erklärte er grinsend. „Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren.“ Sie sah ihn verwundert an, legte den Kopf schief, erwiderte jedoch nichts. Reden konnten sie später noch. Sie stand auf und ging in den Gang zurück, wo noch immer Angel und Spike an der Wand lehnten. Lindsey folgte ihr, doch sie hielt ihn auf.

„Du bist eine Gefahr für die Vampire.“ Verwundert sah er sie an. „Die Sonne dringt aus deinen Wunden.“ Er betastete seine Augenbraue, über der sich eine Wunde befand, seine Lippen, die gesprungen waren, lächelte.

„Ups.“ Lindsey schloss die Augen, schien sich zu konzentrieren. Die Wunden schlossen sich langsam. „Besser so?“ Sie nickte. Erneut hoben sie die Vampire vom Boden auf und verließen die Kanzlei rasch.

~*~

Stille herrschte im Raum. Lorne hatte sie erfreut begrüßt, war ihnen vorausgeeilt, um das Bett in der Suite vorzubereiten, damit sie die noch immer schlafenden oder bewusstlosen Vampire einfach ablegen konnten. Danach hatte er sich zurückgezogen, unter einem Vorwand. Vermutlich hatte er gespürt, dass es zwischen ihnen noch viel Ungesagtes gab und wollte ihnen Gelegenheit bieten, sich auszusprechen. Doch sie redeten nicht. Lindsey stand am Fenster, blickte hinaus in die Dunkelheit, die er verursacht, verschuldet hatte. Er war besorgt. Sie hatten schon zu viel Zeit vergeudet. Es hatte ihn viel Überredungskunst gekostet, um Illyria überhaupt dazu zu bringen, dem Plan zuzustimmen. Er konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Ihm selbst war nicht weniger unwohl dabei.

Doch die Zeit drängte. Sie hatten bestenfalls zwei Tage und Sen Narhal hatte gedrängt, die Sache möglichst schnell hinter sich zu bringen und eigentlich wäre es am klügsten und sichersten gewesen, jetzt schon hinaus zu gehen, um sich zu erschießen. Doch Illyria hatte ihn abgehalten, ihn gebeten, zu bleiben, bis die Vampire erwacht waren. Sie hatte gesagt, er könne ihnen die Situation gewiss besser erklären als es ihr jemals möglich gewesen wäre und vielleicht hatte sie Recht damit. Im Erklären war sie nicht unbedingt gut.

Der erste Tag neigte sich bereits dem Ende zu. Hatten sie wirklich so viel kostbare Zeit verschwendet? Es schien ihm unglaublich. Im Moment war er froh, dass die Energie der Sonne seine Organe zu Brei verarbeitet hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass sein Herz jetzt ansonsten rasen würde. Er wollte nicht sterben und doch war es die einzige Möglichkeit um das wieder gut zu machen, was er angerichtet hatte. Er war selbst daran schuld. Doch das machte es auch nicht leichter.

Allem Anschein nach hatte Sen Narhal Recht behalten. Ihm wohnte weit mehr Macht inne, als er gedacht hätte und beinahe bereute er, dass er nicht mehr die Zeit haben würde, um seine Macht wirklich zu erkunden, sie kennen zu lernen. Schmerz zog sich durch seinen Körper. Seelischer Schmerz.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?“, durchbrach Illyrias Stimme nach scheinbarer Unendlichkeit die Stille.

„Was meinst du, Schönheit?“ Er drehte sich nicht um. Ihren Anblick würde er nicht ertragen. Es erinnerte ihn daran, was er aufgeben würde, in wenigen Stunden. Sobald die Vampire erwacht waren. Darauf freute er sich auch gar nicht. Er würde Angel gegenüber stehen müssen. Lindsey brauchte nicht viel Phantasie, um sich auszumalen, welchen Hass der Vampir ihm gegenüber mit Sicherheit verspüren würde. Ganz gewiss würde er keinen Augenblick zögern und darauf drängen, dass sie ihn gleich umbrachten. Doch Lindsey würde es nicht zulassen. Er würde nicht durch die Hand des Vampirs sterben. Er würde es selbst tun. Wie ein Mann, ohne Zögern.

„Du hast mich gerettet.“

„Ja, habe ich vermutlich“, gab er leise zurück.

„Ich bin … dankbar.“ Er lächelte. Sie ließ sich also tatsächlich zu solch einer höchst menschlichen Regung herab. Erneut zog sich der Schmerz des Verlusts durch seinen Körper. Er würde nicht da sein, um ihre weitere Entwicklung zu beobachten. Er würde nie wissen, wer sie am Ende sein würde, sie nie wirklich kennen lernen. „Ich verspürte Angst. Das behagt mir nicht.“ Er lächelte erneut.

„Das ist wohl normal. Jeder hätte in der Situation Angst gehabt. Ich glaube nicht, dass du dir deshalb Sorgen machen musst.“

„Es ist eine menschliche Regung.“

„Ja, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass du menschlich wirst oder werden musst.“ Sie trat näher. Er spürte ihre Anwesenheit überdeutlich.

„Es ist ungewohnt.“

„Das ist verständlich. Vielleicht gewöhnst du dich ja irgendwann daran und kannst solche Regungen akzeptieren. Sie scheinen ein Teil von dir zu sein …“

„Ich rede nicht von den menschlichen Gefühlen. Ich weiß längst, dass ich mich damit abfinden muss, dass ich mich anpassen muss“, unterbrach sie ihn.

„Was meinst du dann?“ Sie kam näher, berührte ihn am Oberarm, gab ihm mit sanftem Druck zu verstehen, dass er sich umdrehen sollte. Lindsey schloss kurz die Augen und sammelte sich, ehe er dem Druck gehorchte und sie ansah.

„Wenn du mich ansiehst …“ Sie legte den Kopf schief, sah in seine Augen. „Du siehst mich als die Person, die ich jetzt bin. Nicht als die, welche diesen Körper zuvor bewohnt hat.“ Er nickte schwach, wollte antworten, doch sie redete weiter. „Wesley hat mich nie so angesehen. Sein Hunger galt immer ihr. Er hat mich gehasst, war bestenfalls fasziniert. So war es auch bei den anderen. Immer suchten sie nach Winifred Burkle.“ Ihre Worte schmerzten ihn. Es musste furchtbar gewesen sein, immer das Gefühl zu haben, dass sich niemand wirklich für sie interessierte. Vielleicht war sie auch nur deshalb so empfänglich für seine Zuneigung gewesen. Auch wenn sie eine Gottheit war und immer sagte, dass es sie nicht kümmerte, wie die anderen über sie dachten. Jetzt kümmerte es sie. Sie hatte gelernt wie es ist, als sie selbst erkannt zu werden und er sah den Schmerz in ihren Augen. Auch das war seine Schuld und er hasste sich noch mehr.

„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte Lindsey, kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, die in seine Augen treten wollten. Er durfte nicht weinen. Sie würde es als Schwäche sehen und das war es auch. Er musste stark bleiben. „Ich wünschte ich könnte hier bleiben.“

„Dann bleib“, meinte sie eine Spur zu heftig.

„Du weißt, dass das unmöglich ist.“ Er strich über ihre Wange. Sie war wunderschön. Das war Fred auch schon gewesen, doch er sah nicht Fred. Er sah Illyria. Das hatte er schon immer. Er wollte sie gerade küssen, da erklang ein Geräusch vom Bett und er wich beinahe erschrocken von ihr zurück. Nun also begann der nächste Kampf.

~*~

Spike war der erste, der sich langsam regte. Illyria und Lindsey beobachteten ihn. Von Angel erfolgte noch immer keine Reaktion. Der Blonde blinzelte, schloss die Augen dann doch wieder. Dafür bewegte sich jetzt Angel, drehte sich auf die Seite und stieß dabei gegen Spikes Schulter. Überrascht riss er die Augen auf, keuchte ungläubig und versuchte, aus dem Bett zu kommen, wobei er kläglich scheiterte und mehr aus dem Bett fiel als wirklich aufzustehen.

Illyria beobachtete ihn interessiert. Jetzt schien auch Spike wach, denn er wandte den Kopf in Richtung Angel und grinste. „Guten Morgen, Lover!“ Der Angesprochene rappelte sich hoch und wich vom Bett zurück.

„Was ist hier los?“ Er fuhr herum, noch immer einen völlig verwirrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und erstarrte, als er Illyria und Lindsey erblickte. Seine Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen, doch ehe er etwas sagen oder sich gar auf Lindsey stürzen konnte, ging die Türe auf und Lorne stürmte herein.

„Engelchen! Du bist wach! Ach, es tut so gut, dich wieder zu sehen!“, rief er in schrillem Tonfall aus und stürzte sich regelrecht auf den völlig verwirrten Angel, der nicht mehr schnell genug abblocken konnte und von Lorne einfach in eine herzliche und vermutlich richtig heftige Umarmung gezerrt wurde.

„Ah … Lorne?“ Illyria blickte Lindsey an, der verzog die Lippen zu einem amüsierten Lächeln und zuckte leicht die Schultern.

„Höchste Zeit, dass du aus deinem Dornröschenschlaf erwachst, mein Süßer. Allerhöchste Zeit. Die Welt braucht ihren Champion. Jetzt dringender als je zuvor.“

„Hallo? Ich bin auch noch hier. Ich hab mindestens so viel Recht auf den Scheiß-Titel wie **_der Kerl_** “, erboste sich Spike, der mittlerweile auch aufgestanden war und sich als allererstes eine Zigarette anzündete. Lorne lies von Angel ab und marschierte auch geradewegs auf Spike zu, der vorsorglich zurückwich und sein Feuerzeug in Richtung des grünen Dämonen streckte. „Versuch das bei mir und ich steck dich in Brand!“, knurrte er.

„Was ist hier los?“, fragte Angel verwirrt, ehe sein Blick zurück zu Lindsey schoss. „Du!“ Er bewegte sich drohend auf den Mann zu. Doch Illyria ging dazwischen. Sie versetzte ihm einen Schlag vor die Brust, dass Angel rückwärts wieder auf das Bett geschleudert wurde.

„Deine Fragen sollen beantwortet werden. Aber du bleibst sitzen“, herrschte sie Angel finster an, der sie nun völlig entsetzt anstarrte. Er knurrte, blieb aber tatsächlich sitzen.

„Erkläre es ihnen“, wandte sie sich nun an Lindsey, der leicht nickte und dann mit der Erklärung anfing.

Dass sie während dem Kampf gefangen genommen worden waren und alle in der Daueraufbewahrung von Wolfram und Hart gelandet waren, schien den Vampiren noch einigermaßen einzuleuchten, doch als er weiter erklärte, dass die Seniorpartner durch ihn versucht hatten Illyria zu manipulieren, unterbrach ihn Angel mehrfach mit wütendem Knurren. Dass sie die Sonne ausgelöscht hatten, ließ den Vampir wohl endgültig die Beherrschung verlieren. Er sprang auf und stürzte sich auf Lindsey. Illyria wollte erneut dazwischen gehen, doch Lindsey winkte ab. Er starrte Angel in die glühend gelben Augen, ohne ein Anzeichen von Angst.

„Ich empfehle dir, mich sofort loszulassen“, gab er beherrscht zurück.

„Das könnte dir so passen. Du glaubst nicht wirklich, dass ich das tun werde“, fauchte Angel wütend. „Ich werde dich töten und dann bin ich dich ein für allemal los.“

„Du bist mich ohnehin sehr bald los, aber jetzt nimm deine verdammten Hände von mir, sonst werde ich **_dich_** töten.“

„Tu das nicht“, unterbrach Illyria. Angel zeigte nur einen Moment Verwunderung auf seinem Gesicht ehe er wütend knurrte.

„Du und welche Armee?“

„Nur ich. Letzte Warnung.“ Angel wich noch immer nicht zurück. „Beantworte mir eine Frage, Angel: Was passiert, wenn man einen Vampir der Sonne aussetzt?“ Damit ließ Lindsey nur ganz schwach die Strahlen der Sonne durch seine Hand schimmern. Angels Haut reagierte sofort und wütend zischend wich er zurück.

„Scheiße Mann. Das heißt jetzt aber nicht, dass …“, setzte Spike an.

„Doch genau das heißt es“, gab Lindsey kalt zurück. „Die Sonne ist im Moment in meinem Körper gefangen und ich muss sterben. Gute Neuigkeiten für dich, nicht wahr, Angel?“, meinte er verbittert.

„Dann sollten wir keine Zeit damit verschwenden“, gab der Vampir schnippisch zurück.

„Ich habe nicht vor zu warten.“

„Gut. Wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, die Welt zu retten.“

„Du wirst mich nicht anrühren“, fauchte Lindsey wütend zurück. „Das ist meine Angelegenheit und die werde ich selbst regeln.“

„Wie heroisch“, säuselte Angel ungerührt.

„Ruhe!“ Illyrias Ausbruch ließ sämtliche Münder aufklappen. Irritierte Gesichter starrten sie an. „Setz dich“, wandte sie sich erneut an Angel. „Und wage es nicht, ihn anzurühren oder noch einmal zu unterbrechen.“ Dann wandte sie sich an Lindsey. „Erzähl ihnen **_alles_**.“ Der junge Mann schloss kurz die Augen.

„Wozu?“, meinte er leise. „Das ist weder wichtig, noch wird es ihn interessieren.“

„Ganz richtig“, brummte Angel finster.

„Mich schon. Ich liebe Märchenstunden“, widersprach Spike.

„Es ist wichtig für ihr Verständnis“, meinte Illyria so sanft es ihr möglich war. Sie wusste, dass Lindsey nicht noch einmal alles erzählen wollte, sie verstand, weshalb er Angel lieber in dem Glauben lassen würde, dass es wirklich alles seine Schuld war und er das so gewollt hatte. Doch sie war es, die nach seinem Tod mit den Vampiren zurückbleiben würde und sie würde es nicht ertragen, wenn Angel nach wie vor falsch von Lindsey dachte. Sie würde irgendwann womöglich die Beherrschung verlieren und etwas tun, was für sie alle ein großer Fehler wäre.

Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen die Wand, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und erzählte eben doch die gesamte Geschichte, wobei er sichtlich bemüht war, seine Stimme möglichst neutral zu halten und nach Möglichkeit ungerührt zu klingen.


	26. Chapter 26

Lindsey hatte auch gleich noch die Gelegenheit genutzt, um die gegenwärtige Situation zu erläutern und den Vampiren somit den Schock zu nehmen, wenn sie tatsächlich nach draußen gingen.

Stille herrschte, obwohl Angels Gesicht nach wie vor deutlich machte, dass er Lindsey nicht glauben wollte. Dennoch wagte er es nicht, irgendetwas zu sagen. Einmal hatte er gewagt, Lindsey mit einem herabwürdigenden Schnauben zu unterbrechen. Illyrias Blick hatte ihn aber rasch zum Schweigen gebracht.

Es war Lindsey selbst, der das Schweigen schließlich brach. „Ich werde gehen“, meinte er leise, obgleich er viel dramatischere Worte hätte wählen können Illyria schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein.“

„Ich muss“, meinte er sanft. „Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit.“

„Aber uns bleibt noch **_etwas_** Zeit.“

„Ich bin dafür, die Sache möglichst schnell zu erledigen, bevor das Ablenkungsmanöver versagt oder zu Ende ist“, meinte Angel ruhig. Er klang nicht mehr ganz so kühl.

„Sei still“, fauchte Illyria ungehalten. Sie ertrug seinen Tonfall nicht, wollte seine Worte nicht hören. Er hatte kein Recht, sich einzumischen.

„Halt am Besten einfach die Klappe, Ponce“, bestätigte auch Spike, der die Szene interessiert beobachtete.

„Gehen wir“, meinte Lorne leise und versuchte Angel am Arm mit sich zu ziehen.

„Gehen? Damit er verschwinden kann und …“ Weiter kam er nicht, denn Spike und Lorne hielten ihm rasch den Mund zu. Illyria war ihnen dankbar dafür. Noch ein Wort und sie hätte Angel eigenhändig getötet.

„Bitte.“ Sie ließ sich tatsächlich dazu herab, ihn zu bitten. Es kostete Illyria einige Überwindung, aber sie hoffte einfach dass es den Aufwand wert war, dass er nur noch ein wenig länger bleiben würde, sie ihn überzeugen konnte. Sie wollte seine Gegenwart ein letztes Mal genießen, seine Zuneigung auskosten, ehe er all das mit sich nehmen und sie zurücklassen würde in einer Welt, die ihr plötzlich so feindlich vorkam.

„Illyria … ich kann nicht. Du weißt, dass ich gehen muss.“

„Ich versuche nicht, dich aufzuhalten. Ich will nur noch etwas Zeit.“ Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „So viel Zeit muss sein, richtig?“, benutze sie seine eigene Aussage, um ihn zu überzeugen. Er leckte sich über die Lippen, warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Wie lange?“

„Streng genommen noch mehrere Stunden, aber ich will nichts riskieren …“ Erneut kehrten seine Augen zu ihr zurück. „Ach, scheiß drauf! Die Sonne kann auch eine Stunde später noch scheinen“, murmelte er dann und küsste sie heftig.

Von Angel kam ein ungläubiges Keuchen. „Ah … was? Wie … Illyria und Lindsey?“, murmelte er verwirrt. Illyria beschloss einfach, die drei zu ignorieren und ganz offensichtlich hatte auch Lindsey nicht vor, ihnen noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

„Klappe, Poof. Du bist echt schwer von Begriff“, zischte Spike.

„Lassen wir ihnen etwas Zeit“, murmelte Lorne geknickt.

„Ja, damit sie sich **_richtig_** voneinander verabschieden können.“ Spike kicherte.

„Pst!“

Dann waren die drei endlich draußen und Illyria und Lindsey allein in der Suite.

~*~

Lindsey löste sich sanft von ihr, strich ihr durch die Haare. „Illyria, ich …“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf, drängte sich gegen seinen Körper.

„Ich verspüre jetzt kein Verlangen, zu reden“, erklärte sie leise, ehe sie seine Lippen wieder mit den ihren verschloss. Nein, das wollte sie wirklich nicht. Sie war sich nie der Zeit bewusst gewesen, hatte sie für eine sinnlose Erfindung der Menschen gehalten. Doch jetzt hatte sie beinahe das Gefühl, zu spüren, wie sie verrann. Und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Dieses Gefühl der Ohnmacht war schwer zu ertragen und sie wollte nicht weiter daran denken. Nicht jetzt. Nicht, so lange er noch hier war.

Kleidung verschwand, die Wärme seines Körpers durchdrang ungehindert ihre Haut, beruhigte sie, spülte all die seltsamen Gefühle hinfort, die sie noch einen Moment zuvor so deutlich wahrgenommen hatte und die sie nicht einmal alle benennen konnte. Sie riss sich von seinen Lippen los, was er mit einem verhaltenen Keuchen quittierte, küsste seinen Hals, reizte die weiche Haut mit ihren Zähnen, wie er es oft bei ihr gemacht hatte.

„Was hast du vor?“, presste er überrascht hervor.

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?“ Sie wich etwas von ihm zurück, sah ihn irritiert an. Wollte er nicht das Selbe wie sie? Würde er gehen und sie hungernd zurücklassen. Er lächelte beruhigend.

„Nicht so stürmisch“, bat er leise. „Wir haben noch etwas Zeit. Ich will jeden Moment auskosten.“ Sie nickte schweigend, während seine Hände über ihren Körper wanderten, er sie sanft aber bestimmt in Richtung Bett drängte. Sie küssten sich erneut, als sie auf die Matratze sanken. Streichelnde Hände berichteten von der stillen Verzweiflung, die sie nie anders hätte ausdrücken können. Sie konnte nicht in Worte fassen, was sie fühlte, konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, Dinge zu sagen, die nicht in ihrer Natur lagen, auch wenn Freds Stimme in ihr sie drängten, sie auszusprechen. Es war ihr nicht möglich. Auch jetzt nicht.

Er löste sich erneut von ihr, sah sie forschend an, strich über ihre Lippen. Er lächelte schwach. „Sag meinen Namen“, flüsterte er mit zitternder Stimme. Fragend legte sie den Kopf schief.

„Warum?“

„Ich habe meinen Namen nur einmal aus deinem Mund gehört und damals war er ein reiner Vorwurf. Du warst so wütend …“ Er stoppte, biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Das war ich.“ Sie nickte bestätigend, drängte gegen seine Brust, bis er sich auf den Rücken legte. Behutsam stützte sie sich auf seiner breiten Brust ab, strich mit einer Hand über die Haut, liebkoste die Narben. „Ich verspüre keinen Zorn auf dich … Lindsey.“ Wieder strichen seine Finger über ihre Wange, ein verwunderter Ausdruck zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. „Was ist?“

„Das klingt wunderschön“, flüsterte er und zog sie zu einem weiteren Kuss herab. Illyria folgte seinem Drängen. Seine Arme umfingen sie zogen sie enger an ihn. Ihr ganzer Körper stand unter Spannung, schmerzte nahezu. Sie bewegte ihr Becken, um Nachsicht und Erlösung flehend, rieb sich an seiner warmen Haut.

Lindsey drehte sich mit ihr in den Armen herum, löste sich von ihren Lippen, wanderte knabbernd an ihrem Hals hinunter. Längst hatte sie ihn mit den Beinen umklammert, drängte ihm entgegen. Seine Hand strich beruhigend über ihren Oberschenkel, bis sie etwas entspannte und ihn losließ.

Er blickte ihr in die Augen, als er langsam in sie drängte und für einen kurzen Augenblick schien die Welt wieder in Ordnung, nahezu perfekt zu sein. Sie flüsterte seinen Namen, als er sich zurückzog, erneut tief in sie stieß. Ein Schauer ging durch ihren Körper. Es war anders, auf seltsame Weise. Sie spürte ihn intensiver, näher, als je zuvor. Sie fühlte sich vollkommen für eine lange, unendlich scheinende Weile.

~*~

Sie hatte gehofft, dass er wieder einschlafen würde. Es hätte ihr noch etwas mehr Zeit gegeben. Doch diesmal schlief Lindsey nicht. Diesmal war er es, der auf dem Rücken lag, mit offenen Augen, und den Arm um ihren Körper gelegt hatte. Sie streichelte nachdenklich über seine Haut: Sie wollte jeden Millimeter noch einmal bewusst erkunden.

Bald schon würde er gehen. Für immer. Sie wollte dass sich sein Anblick in ihren Geist brannte, die Erinnerung an sein Lächeln, seine blauen Augen. Sie wollte ein letztes Mal seinen Körper betrachten, damit sie ihn nicht vergessen würde. Schon jetzt wurde ihr schmerzlich bewusst, dass die Welt grau erscheinen würde, sie sich unvollkommen fühlen würde und der Gedanke ängstigte sie zutiefst. Es entsprach nicht ihrem Willen.

Er regte sich, wandte ihr das Gesicht zu, ehe er erneut auf die Uhr blickte. „Es ist Zeit“, flüsterte er beinahe wehmütig. Sie nickte schweigend, unfähig, etwas zu erwidern. Worte schienen ohnehin sinnlos. Sie hatte versucht, ihn davon abzubringen, sie hatte ihm befohlen, es nicht zu tun. Lindsey war stur und außerdem wusste sie, dass er Recht hatte. Auch wenn es ihr nicht gefiel. Er hatte Recht und sie hasste ihn dafür.

Ohne weiteres Zögern richtete sie sich auf, ließ ihn frei. Sie sah den Schmerz in seinen Augen und sie spürte den Schmerz in ihrem Körper, der sich vielleicht ebenfalls in ihren Augen widerspiegelte. Sie konnte nichts mehr sagen. Schweigend stand er auf und sie tat es ihm gleich, trat zu ihm, um ihm den Anzug anzulegen. Er hielt ihre Hand fest, sah sie an.

„Ich will, dass du hier bleibst“, bat er. „Ich ertrage den Gedanken nicht, dass du dabei bist. Dazu bin ich zu schwach.“ Sie nickte und er küsste sie flüchtig. „Habe hier noch irgendwo Kleidung rumliegen, glaub ich. Der Anzug ist ein Teil von dir, ich werde normale Klamotten tragen …“

„Ich will, dass du ihn trägst“, meinte sie leise. „Ich will, dass du einen Teil von mir mitnimmst.“ Er hielt inne.

„Das wäre nicht fair“, meinte er leise. „Ich habe nichts, was ich hier lassen könnte.“ Jetzt erlaubte sich Illyria ein Lächeln.

„Ich habe mir bereits etwas von dir genommen.“ Sie nutzte seine Verwirrung um ihre Hand aus seinem Griff zu befreien, strich ein letztes Mal fast wehmütig über seine Brust, ehe sie ihm zum allerletzten Mal den Anzug anlegte. „Geh. Ehe ich versuchen werde dich aufzuhalten.“

„Vergib mir.“

„Du tust, was du für richtig hältst. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich dir vergeben sollte.“

„Alles.“ Er lächelte wehmütig. „Alles, was ich dir angetan habe. Den Schmerz, die Verwirrung. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich damit allein lassen muss.“

„Geh.“ Ihre Stimme klang kühl. Es schien ihr die beste Möglichkeit, ihn endlich zum Gehen zu bewegen. Ihre Mauern bröckelten. In ihr tobte ein Sturm aus Gefühlen und sie wollte sie ihm nicht zeigen. Sie wusste, dass er dann nicht mehr gehen würde und das wäre falsch gewesen. Er schluckte schwer, nickte, schloss kurz die Augen, ehe er sich von ihrer Berührung löste und sich der Türe zuwandte. Er litt und es behagte ihr nicht.

„Lindsey!“ Er drehte sich nicht um. „Die Welt wird für mich nicht mehr vollkommen sein, ohne dich.“ Sie konnte es nicht anders ausdrücken, hoffte, dass er ihre Worte verstehen würde, den Sinn dahinter erkennen.

„Ich dich auch“, meinte er leise und sie hörte, dass er lächelte. Dann verließ er die Suite, aufrecht, mit festen Schritten. Sie blickte lange auf die geschlossene Tür, ehe sie an das Fenster trat und hinausblickte.

~*~

Lindsey zitterte. Tränen wollten ihm in die Augen schießen, doch er erlaubte es nicht, hielt sie zurück. Ihre Worte waren eine Liebesbekundung gewesen. Warum musste sie ihm den Abschied schwerer machen, als es ohnehin schon war.

Allein der Gedanke, dass er mit Sicherheit an Angel, Lorne und Spike vorbei musste, ließ ihn die Beherrschung bewahren. Diese Genugtuung würde er dem verdammten Fangzahn nicht gönnen.

Tatsächlich warteten die Drei unten in der Lobby, blickten ihm entgegen. Lornes Gesicht zeigte pures Entsetzen und Trauer, Spike erlaubte sich etwas, das man als Mitleid deuten konnte und Angel zeigte keine Regung. Natürlich. Er hielt ihm die Pistole hin.

„Sicher, dass du das selbst machen willst?“, erkundigte er sich zu allem Überfluss.

„Dir würde ich die Genugtuung sicherlich nicht gönnen“, gab Lindsey grinsend zurück. „Davon mal ab. Wer sonst? Ich tot, Sonne frei. Wenn du oder Spike auf mich schießt, bezahlt ihr die Rettung der Welt mit eurem Leben. Und Lorne …“ Er sah den grünen Dämon an, der seinen Blick mit entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen erwiderte. „Nein. Das würde ich dir nicht antun wollen, Grüner. Gib schon her, das Ding.“ Er griff nach der Waffe und wandte sich ab.

„Lindsey!“ Es war Angels Stimme. Langsam wandte sich Lindsey um. Sie blickten sich einen kurzen Moment in die Augen, ehe Angel nickte. Er erwiderte das Nicken und ging. Das war wohl Angels Art einer Entschuldigung gewesen.

Interessanter Weise schien selbst Spike genug Anstand zu haben, um jetzt keine Witze zu reißen. Fast wäre es Lindsey lieber gewesen, er hätte es getan. Das hätte die Sache vielleicht einfacher gemacht. Er zwang sich dazu, nicht an Illyria zu denken und nicht an die reichlich kryptische Aussage, dass sie sich bereits etwas von ihm genommen habe und verließ das Hotel zum letzten Mal.

Eigentlich hatte er in den Park gehen wollen, doch Lindsey spürte, wie mit jedem weiteren Schritt die Zweifel und die Angst wuchsen. „Scheiß drauf!“, knurrt er schließlich, steckte den Lauf der Waffe in seinen Mund und drückte ab.

~*~

Illyria zuckte zusammen, als der Schuss erklang. Eine Kaskade aus Licht schraubte sich in den Himmel. Dünn und kaum zu erkennen. Dann erklang ein regelrechter Donnerschlag und für einen winzigen Moment wurde alles Hell, ehe das Licht nach oben schoss und die Sonne füllte, die so lange dunkel gewesen war. Sie stand mitten am Himmel. Es war Mittag.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet. „Hey, blaue Shiva.“

„Geh.“ Erklärte sie mit erzwungener Ruhe. Spike zögerte noch einen Moment, dann schloss er die Tür wieder. Illyria blickte hinauf in den Himmel, in den hellen Schein der Sonne. In ihr wütete tosender Schmerz bohrte sich in jeden noch so kleinen Winkel ihres Körpers, schien sich einen Weg nach draußen bahnen zu wollen. Eine einzelne Träne drang aus ihrem Auge und rollte über ihre Wange hinab. Mehr würde sie niemals erlauben. Es war einer Göttin nicht würdig, zu weinen.


	27. Epilog

 

Illyria schloss die Augen und genoss die Strahlen der Abendsonne, die ihre Haut liebkosten. Sie wusste, dass der Gedanke unsinnig war, doch irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ein Teil von Lindsey bei der Explosion mit in die Energie der Sonne gegangen war und dass die Strahlen zu ihr besonders sanft waren. Der Gedanke hatte etwas Tröstliches.

Sie ließ ihre Kleidung verschwinden und ermöglichte es den Strahlen, ihren gesamten Körper zu kosen. Sie genoss die Wärme, die über sie hinwegspülte und alle Zweifel, Bedenken und Ängste für einen Moment verschwinden ließ.

Sie erlaubte sich ein Lächeln, während sie den Blick hob und direkt in die Sonne starrte. Es hatte von Lindsey keine Überreste gegeben. Sein Körper war wohl verbrannt, als die Sonne daraus hervorgebrochen war. Vielleicht war es ja gar nicht so abwegig, dass er doch ein Teil davon war. Es schien ihr passend.

Spike, Lorne und Angel trugen sie auf Händen und behandelten sie wie die Göttin, die sie einst gewesen war, doch es erfüllte sie nicht mit der Zufriedenheit und Ruhe, die sie darin immer gefunden hatte. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, die drei Männer glaubten, dass sie zerbrechen würde, wenn einer von ihnen nur an Lindsey dachte und dass sie den Tag so sehr liebte und so viel Zeit in der Sonne verbrachte, würden sie wohl nie verstehen.

Sie senkte den Blick, betrachtete ihren Körper. Lindsey war nicht tot. Ein Teil von ihm würde in ihr weiterleben, in dem Wesen, das sie derzeit erschuf. Spike und Angel wussten noch nichts davon, Lorne schien eine Vermutung zu haben. Doch für den Moment, war es noch ihr Geheimnis. Und Illyria liebte Geheimnisse seit diesem Zeitpunkt.

Sie hatte sich ihren Teil von Lindsey genommen, in ihrer letzten gemeinsamen Stunde. Bis zu jenem Zeitpunkt hatte sie den Sinn von Reproduktion nie verstanden. Jetzt tat sie das. Nicht sie war es, die sie hatte reproduzieren wollen, sondern er. Lindsey. Ein Teil von ihm würde in diesem Kind weiter bestehen.

Als Gottheit musste sie nichts der Natur überlassen. Sie hatte sich bereits entschieden, dass das Kind männlich sein würde und er würde Lindseys Augen haben, seine breite Statur, seine Locken und ihre Lippen. Und er würde Kjartan heißen. Krieger.

 

**ENDE**


End file.
